Polos Opuestos
by Ariela Granchester
Summary: ¿Qué tanto se pueden atraer los polos opuestos? Él, un fino caballero inglés, ella, una despistada americana.
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1 Un gran valor.

 **-Candy, baja los codos de la mesa y siéntate bien…**

 **-Sí, mamá.**

 **-Únicamente tomaré té –** Dijo Ely sin mirar a George, nuestro mayordomo.

 **-Sí, señorita**

 **-Buenos días, ¿cómo están mis princesas?**

 **-Buen día, papá, yo estoy bien** –Dije abandonando mi lugar para depositar un beso en la recién afeitada mejía de William Andry, quien es nuestro padre adoptivo.

 **-Candy, recuerda que es el varón quien tiene que saludar y en caso de creer conveniente hacerlo con un beso**

 **-No la retes tan temprano, Rose, Candy es una niña**

 **-Amor, deseo formar en nuestras hijas el buen ejemplo de la educación y los buenos modales, los años pasan muy rápido y pronto serán unas señoritas**

 **-¿Por qué no te sientas, papá?**

 **-Annie, no debo hacerlo mientras una dama, que me acompañe a la mesa, se mantenga en pie**

 **-En ese caso, es necesario que te sientes Candy, para que papá pueda ocupar su lugar.**

Crecí los primeros años de mi vida en un orfelinato junto a Annie y Ely quienes ahora forman parte de mi familia.

Aunque nuestra niñez fue formada por las mismas personas me siento la antagonista de mis propias hermanas.

Nos adoptaron cuando cumplimos los ocho años de edad. Es muy difícil que una pareja se interese en niños mayores de cinco años, pero los Andry tuvieron tanto amor por nosotras que nos hicieron sus hijas sin importarles que no nos pareciéramos una a las otras. Annie es blanca de ojos azules y larga cabellera color negra, Ely es castaña con grandes ojos almendrados y yo, yo soy rubia con bucles que no se quedan quietos y en su lugar, mis ojos color esmeralda y el color de piel son semejantes a los de papá que la gente duda si soy o no adoptada.

 **-Lo siento, papá, pero prefiero que seamos personas _normales_ , personas que no necesiten todo esto para comer **–Dije señalando la exagerada cantidad de cubiertos a mi derecha e izquierda **– sino que podamos comer así-** Tomé con mis manos un trozo de fruta y lo metí a mi boca provocando la risa de papá y el disgusto de mamá, que Ely rodara los ojos y que Annie agachara la cabeza.

Así fue mi niñez, no me cabía por ningún lado el protocolo de la sociedad a la que pertenecíamos.

Recuerdo que al cumplir los trece años, en el tiempo de verano quería, por sobre todas las cosas, un hermoso y fino abrigo para el invierno, sabía que si se lo pedía a mis padres no dudarían en comprarme hasta diez, pero yo quería hacer un esfuerzo extra, así que fui a una fuente de sodas y solicité el empleo comentándolo con mis padres.

- **¿Por cuánto tiempo es el empleo?**

 **-Por las tardes, al salir del colegio**

 **-No tienes necesidad de trabajar, ¿A caso te hace falta algo?**

 **-Mamá, es algo que deseo pagar con mis esfuerzos**

 **-Tienes tu mesada, no necesitas trabajar.**

 **-Rose, apoyemos a Candy, trabajar le hará bien** -Dijo papá con una enorme sonrisa que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro. Me miró y me dio su permiso firmando la hoja que me dieron en Recursos Humanos, también me dijo que si en algún momento pensaba en _tirar la toalla_ recordara este momento y las ilusiones de ganar mis propios recursos.

- **Gracias! Muchas gracias!** -Dije saltando de emoción, seguida por la mirada de mamá reprobando mi comportamiento y la sonrisa de papá apoyándome en todo.

Pero mi felicidad no duró tanto como creí ya que tampoco mis hermanas estaban de acuerdo que yo trabajara y menos en un lugar _como una fuente se sodas **–**_ **Papá, nos pondrá en ridículo, ese lugar es muy concurrido y…**

 **-Papá, yo casi nunca te pido nada, pero en esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo con Ely, nosotras vamos seguido a ese lugar con nuestros amigos, y sería incómodo que Candy nos atendiera como mesera…**

 **-Todo trabajo es digno y si su hermana desea trabajar debemos apoyarla, es digno de admiración y no lo contrario**

 **-Papá! Por favor… mamá, te lo ruego, seremos el hazme reír del colegio**

 **-Ely, tu padre tiene razón, Candy tendrá la oportunidad de iniciar su experiencia laboral y deseo que ustedes sean un apoyo para su hermana, no quiero críticas ni cosas que la puedan dañar…**

 **-No es justo, mamá, por favor, comprendan**

Me cambié de colegio para no avergonzar a mis hermanas ya que mi empleo de un verano se convirtió en un empleo de varios años, tuve que sacrificar semanas vacacionales, recreaciones pero cada centavo valía la pena el sacrificio **\- No podré ir con ustedes, tía Elroy porque tengo que cubrir el turno de una compañera que está incapacitada.**

 **-Eres muy responsable, hija y eso habla bien de ti, pero no estaré tanto tiempo de visita**

 **-Prometo ir a verte a Inglaterra en mi próximo periodo vacacional, he pedido que me lo den en verano para que no se interpongan las clases.**

 **-Tus hermanas deberían aprender de ti, eres muy valiosa.**

Nuestra tía era conocida como la pariente estricta y difícil de complacer, no éramos las únicas a las que tenía algo que reprochar, aunque admiraba mi ímpeto y disciplina laboral, al igual que mamá reprobaba mi falta de interés en los buenos modales a la mesa y en la sala de estar... y en cualquier otro lugar **–Quiero que Candy viva conmigo, William**

 **-No, no quiero que Candy se vaya tan lejos de nosotros, esta es su familia, aquí están sus hermanas y sus intereses**

 **-Es por su bien, Candy ya es una señorita, pronto dejará de ser una chiquilla y las cosas que hace dejarán de causar gracia. Sé que Rosse y tú desean lo mejor para ellas y que han planeado su futuro en la empresa familiar y no sería justo que Candy pasara por situaciones desagradables por no tener el comportamiento adecuado.**

 **-Elroy, tu ofrecimiento nos honra, pero Candy, aunque es de la misma edad de Ely y Annie es … Candy es nuestra niña, es tierna, amable, intransformable… la amamos tal y como es**

 **-Les entiendo, créanme…pero sé que lo que les propongo es lo mejor para Candy, estará en el mejor colegio de Inglaterra, es por el bien de ella.**

 **-Elroy, no queremos ser ofensivos con nuestra negativa, pero…**

 **-¿Por qué no le preguntamos a Candy?**

 **-Es muy pequeña para tomar una decisión tan importante**

 **-Amor, Candy nos ha demostrado ser madura y firme en sus decisiones, si ella desea irse con Elroy y tener esta grata experiencia le apoyaremos, pero si no desea irse, es importante respetar su decisión y no insistirle…**

Cuando mis padres me compartieron el deseo de la tía Elroy me sentí halagada y confundida, no quería por nada del mundo separarme de mi familia y también meditaba en la oportunidad de tener como mentora a mi tía… nadie, nunca en la familia había tenido tal honor, pero sabía lo que eso en verdad significaba: comer con todos los cubiertos puestos a la mesa, la copa de agua, la copa de jugo o vino… el entremés, la sopa o crema… el platillo principal… usar la servilleta, bajar los pies de la silla, sentarse erguida, no sentarme sobre una pierna en el sillón, quitarme los audífonos al estar en compañía, no revisar tantas veces el móvil delante de las personas, no mirar el reloj durante una reunión, no hablar con la boca llena, no contar chistes en la sobremesa… **-Les prometo pensarlo y les daré una respuesta lo más pronto posible.**

 **-Hija, es una gran oportunidad pero no pienses que deseamos tenerte lejos de nosotros y si accedes será por el tiempo que tú determines… recuerda que te amamos**

 **-Lo sé mamá, yo también les amo y soy feliz, complemente feliz por ser parte de esta hermosa familia.**

Por largos ratos durante el día pensaba en la propuesta, el día de dar mi respuesta se acercaba con cada segundo que marcaba el reloj, en momento me emocionaba y por otros me invadía la nostalgia, ya pronto cumpliríamos 16 y si mi respuesta era sí me iría al término de la gran fiesta que nuestros padres harían para nosotras.

Pero no fue necesario esperar tanto tiempo, ya que una tarde mis hermanas y un grupo de amigos ingresaron a la fuente de sodas donde trabajaba **–Candy, ¿podrías atender la mesa 10?**

 **-Sí** –Todos mis compañeros se encontraban ocupados y aunque era la mesa que ocupaban mis hermanas, eran clientes….

Al principio me ignoraron por completo y me trataron como tratan a cualquier persona que les brinda un servicio, aunque nuestra madre nos había educado correctamente las palabras por favor y gracias jamás se escuchaban de los labios de Eliza, Annie como siempre, con la cabeza abajo sin levantar la mirada **-… enseguida les traigo sus alimentos**

 **-Eh! Candy con cubiertos por favor** – Nos quedamos heladas viéndonos fijamente porque Eliza se dirigió a mí por mi nombre

- **¿De dónde la conoces?**

 **-¿Eh?**

 **-No nos conocemos, aquí dice mi nombre** –Dije enseñando mi gafete, el tiempo que estudié con ellas en el mismo colegio no fue lo suficiente para que sus amistades me recordaran ya que cuando frecuentaban la casa yo casi nunca estaba. Sonreí y me retiré.

No se mencionó nada de lo acontecido en casa sino hasta días después cuando Ely organizó una pequeña reunión y uno de sus invitados ingresó a la cocina pidiendo hielos **-¿Tú eres la chica de la fuente de sodas?**

 **-¿Disculpa?**

 **-Ahora me explico por qué Ely te llamó por nombre… sé buena y llévanos hielos hasta la piscina que ya no tenemos…**

 **-Les haré llegar sus hielos… ¿Algo más?** – Dije con enfado

- **Anthonie ¿Por qué demoras tanto?**

 **-Le pedía a tu mucama que nos atendiera mejor**

Ely me miró, su rostro se puso colorado luego rojo y me dijo **–Apúrate con los hielos… perdón Anthonie, ella es hija de nuestra nana Ponny y yo sentí pena de que supieras que nos conocíamos –** Lo tomó del brazo y salió a prisa de la cocina, Ponny presenció todo y se hizo cargo, lloré con mi nana sintiéndome humillada pero no porque Ely mencionó la posibilidad de ser la hija de ella sino por negarme como su hermana.

Cuando papá llegó a casa nos encontró en una situación incómoda en su despacho, aunque mamá nos retaba no parábamos de gritarnos **-¡Basta! ¿Qué pasa?**

 **-Ella me negó como su hermana**

 **-Es que más que una Andry pareces una… una…**

 **-¿Una qué?** –Le dije con los ojos inflamados de tanto llorar por la impotencia que sentía

- **Basta, Eliza** –Dijo enérgico papá y las dos nos callamos; sin esperar más me salí enojada, dolida y frustrada con rumbo a mi habitación, lo que pasó en el despacho y lo que papá haya dicho no lo supe, esa noche no bajé a cenar, y al día siguiente me fui temprano al colegio sin desayunar.

Al salir de mi turno mi tía esperaba en uno de los autos de la familia. Me llevó al centro de Nueva York, a una gran torre **–Esto es lo que tu padre ha construido para cada una de ustedes** –Siempre me sorprendía que nadie de la familia de papá y de mamá mencionaban el tema _adopción_ aunque agolpara en la mente de Annie, Ely o mía. **– Buenas tardes, Sofía** –Dijo al ingresar a la recepción, aunque conocía la empresa de papá, mi tía se dio a la tarea de explicarme en qué consistía cada área, apoyaba cada paso en su bastón firme sobre el duro piso de mármol, escudriñaba todo a su paso y sonreía de vez en vez a las personas. Al término de nuestro recorrido me había convencido de la importancia de honrar el apellido que portaba, y no únicamente en términos morales sino en términos empresariales **-… por eso te pido, te ruego que vengas conmigo, una corta temporada, irás al mejor colegio, Candy, tienes lo que tus hermanas no tienen, el valor por el trabajo, eres la persona indicada para hacerte cargo de las empresas de los Andry.**

 **-Está bien, acepto. Me iré con usted.**

Pude ver la tristeza en la mirada de mis padres el día cuando me despedí de ellos… hace ocho años.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2 Ocho años en una valija.**

Ingresé al Colegio San Pablo.

Estudié Comercio Exterior.

Aunque es un internado, la tía Elroy prefirió que yo fuera alumna externa y puso un chofer a mi disposición.

Mis períodos vacacionales eran eso, vacaciones, conocí gran parte de Europa y Asia. Mis fines de semana era involucrarme en la parte de negocios que le correspondía a Elroy, que ahora, por derecho testamentario me corresponde a mí… su única heredera.

Tres años atrás le diagnosticaron metástasis **–Le diste luz a mi vida, hija**

Aún lloro ante su recuerdo.

Me quedé los siguientes tres años después de su muerte para culminar la licenciatura y honrar la memoria de mi tía, la casa me parecía enorme y fría sin ella, así que esos tres últimos años los pasé en el internado del San Pablo.

El día de su funeral sus dos socios vinieron a darme su más sentido pésame, yo no podía controlar mis emociones **–Lo siento mucho, señorita Andry, Elroy era una persona amada por nosotros**

 **-Gracias**

 **-No sé si se acuerde de mí, soy Richard Grandchester, sé que no es el mejor momento pero quiero que sepa que con gusto le asesoraré en todo lo que tiene que ver con la transnacional**

 **-Le agradezco de todo corazón, sé que me hará falta tener a mi lado a alguien como usted.**

 **-Contará con todo mi apoyo**

 **-Le reitero mi gratitud.**

Mi mirada se empañaba constantemente de las lágrimas que no cesaban de salir a causa del dolor por la partida de Elroy, aunque la fijaba en la luz bailante de los cirios para que no vieran el futuro sin ella era imposible concentrarme. **–Hija**

 **-Papá** –Lo abracé

Los siguientes días mi duelo fue mayor, me negué a regresar con mi familia a Nueva York, mis hermanas también me acompañaron, ya no éramos las chiquillas que podíamos resolver las cosas a gritos, risas o peleas, éramos jóvenes adultos a punto de involucrarnos en los negocios familiares. Mis padres aceptaron que me quedara pero me aseguraron visitarme lo más seguido posible.

El Señor Grandchester me asesoró un par de meses y delegó la responsabilidad en el Señor Leagan porque él tenía asuntos qué tratar y atender en América **–Recuerda, Candy, cualquier duda que tengas, llámame**

 **-Muchas gracias, Señor Grandchester**

 **-¿Aún no me gano tu confianza para que me llames Richard?**

 **-Sí, tiene toda mi confianza, no sé lo que hubiera hecho sin usted**

 **-Entonces, te ruego que me llames por mi nombre, además somos socios y delante de los demás no soy más que tú, tú eres mayoritaria en esto.**

 **-Está bien, Richard.**

Tuve que aprender a alternar estudios con trabajo, la teoría con la práctica.

 **-Papá, llegaré mañana al medio día**

 **-Por fin, hija. Espero que desees quedarte muchos días**

 **-Sí, al menos una larga temporada, el Señor Leagan se hará cargo de la transnacional, muero de ganas por verlos, abrazarlos, hacer cosas de familia.**

 **-Mañana llegará el hijo de un socio y tendremos una reunión en la casa, me dará mucho gusto que puedas estar.**

 **-Papá, no he cambiado en gran manera, como esperaba, sigo siendo la misma** –Dije en todo de broma

 **-No importa si comes sin cubiertos, o si subes los pies a la silla, si cuentas algo gracioso a la hora de la comida, si revisas el móvil… te quiero a mi mesa, hija.**

 **-Gracias, papá. Te aviso en cuanto aborde para decirte que no hay inconveniente alguno**

 **-Sí, princesa, tu madre te manda saludos y besos…**

Hice una pequeña valija en la cual intenté que cupieran ocho años de hermosos recuerdos. No podía llevar, aunque lo deseaba, muchas cosas. Llegaría a casa de mis padres y viviría ahí al menos el año que pensaba pasar con ellos. A demás la gran mayoría de recuerdos los llevaba en el corazón y en la memoria. - **Le echaremos de menos, señorita**

 **-Y yo a ustedes, sé que cuidarán la casa, así que me voy sin preocupaciones**

 **-Sí, es usted tan amable de permitirnos vivir aquí.**

 **-Ustedes son las mejores personas que he conocido, estaremos en constante comunicación.**

Documenté mi equipaje y tomé mi bolso de mano, la terminal aérea estaba llena debido a las fechas vacacionales de fin de año.

Ingresé a la sala de espera para abordar y comencé a desesperar por el tiempo para ingresar al avión… Pensé en comer algo pero todo estaba lleno de gente… a excepción de una mesa en donde estaba una persona sentada, le observé para cerciorarme que no estuviera acompañado y me puse en marcha. **–Una doble con queso, papas y refresco de cola, por favor**

 **-Son $15.20**

 **-Aquí tiene, gracias y felices fiestas.** –Tomé mi charolita y me dirigí hacia el lugar _vacío_ **\- Perdona, ¿puedo tomar asiento?**

Apartó la vista de su móvil, frunció las cejas y me indicó con un movimiento de muñeca que podía

 **-Gracias… está helando ¿Te apetece un café?**

Me miró nuevamente pero con las cejas casi unidas.

Dios volvería a preguntar cualquier cosa con tal de perderme en esos hermosos ojos azules.

Permanecí en silencio, saqué mi móvil, revisé mis actualizaciones, di un mordisco a mi hamburguesa, tomé mi soda… no me había pasado el bocado cuando me metí una gran patata frita llena de cátsup **–Están deliciosas ¿Apeteces una?**

 **-** Movió negativamente la cabeza y me miró con fastidio

Nuevamente silencio.

Mi impertinencia de nuevo. **–Pruébalas** –Dije estirando mi mano con una patata bañada en salsa acercándola a su boca, se retiró hacia atrás de manera instintiva lo que provocó que la salsa cayera en su blanca y fina manga que sobresalía de su abrigo.

Se limpió con una servilleta, me miró con enojo, tomó sus cosas… lo seguí con la mirada hasta que depositó los restos de sus alimentos en el contenedor de desperdicios y me miró por última vez, encogí los hombros, ladeé la cabeza y le sonreí.

Caminé para matar el tiempo, pensaba en comprar algunas cosas para llevarle a mi familia pero no estaba en Inglaterra por viaje de placer sino porque ya residía aquí así que entre tanta indecisión opté por no comprar nada.

Al tomar mi lugar en la fila, ya había abordado primera clase, de la cual yo tenía mi billete, así que me formé en la segunda clase **–Su pase de abordar, por favor**

 **-Aquí está.**

 **-Señorita, los de primera clase ya abordaron, permítanos un momento en lo que los demás pasajeros aborden y le acompañará una azafata**

 **-Sí, muchas gracias…**

Ahora tenía que esperar y ser custodiada como niña pequeña por mi descuido… bien.

Podía sentir las miradas de algunos pasajeros al pasar junto a ellos, pero no importaba **– Este es su lugar, tome asiento y siga las indicaciones, por favor** –Dijo sonriente la azafata.

- **Gracias, colocaré esto por aquí y tomaré asiento** – Señalé el portaequipajes superior y le guiñé un ojo

Saludé cortésmente al hombre mayor y regordete que ocupaba el asiento que daba al pasillo quien me sonrió y se puso sobre sus pies para permitirme el paso, el segundo pasajero mantenía los ojos cerrados y tenía los auriculares puestos **–Disculpa** –Llamé tres veces al no obtener respuesta le toqué el hombro, inmediatamente se quitó los audífonos y miró en mi dirección, su rostro inexpresivo no duró mucho dando paso a la sorpresa aunque su gesto cambió al reconocerme **–En verdad lo siento tanto, pero ese** – señalé el asiento vacío junto a la venta **– es mi lugar.**

Se puso sobre sus pies y _gentilmente_ como todo caballero, me cedió el paso. Los dos caballeros esperaron a que tomara mi lugar para tomar los suyos.

Cerró, nuevamente, los ojos y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho. **–Damas y caballeros, lamentamos los inconvenientes pero debido a una densa nube de niebla el vuelo será demorará unos momentos para despegar, les rogamos que no se aparten de sus asientos y conserven la calma…**

 **-Sí, papá, llegaré pronto… es debido a un banco de niebla… también te amo.** – Demoramos dos horas en salir, la mayoría de las personas informaban a sus familiares o a quienes les estuvieran esperando, todos decíamos lo mismo.

La ventaja de haber adquirido un billete para las primeras horas de la mañana, considerando las diferencia de horarios me daban la tranquilidad de llegar a una buena hora a casa de mis padres aunque eso no evitaba pasar las siguientes, casi, siete horas sentada casi sin poder moverme.

La demora, la soda que me tomé y el café que me tomé antes de abordar más el juguito en el avión provocaban ansias para ir al servicio de damas, pero no quería causar molestias, el señor regordete de la orilla dormitaba con las manos juntas en el pecho y la cabeza sujeta por una dona de viaje; mi compañero de alado no había abierto los ojos desde que mandó un mensaje notificando la demora de su viaje. Me movía tantito intentando que la ansiedad por ir al servicio, movía los pies, me removía en mi lugar, respiraba profundo… ¡Ya no pude más! Gracias a Dios ocurrió un milagro, el señor regordete, que después de una breve charla supe que se llama Gabriel, se levantó y se dirigió hacia una azafata y mi compañero de los ojos azules se levantó, me imagino que a estirar un poco las piernas, ahí fue a donde aproveché para ir al servicio; caminé como una tijera, apretando lo más fuerte al centro y estirando las extremidades lo más posible para evitar una tragedia… **-Arggggg… uffff, no sé cómo una soda, un café y un juguito pueden causar tanto líquido….**

Salí lo más pronto para no interrumpir nuevamente… dirigí mi mirada hacia nuestros lugares y permanecían vacíos, eso quería decir que si caminaba rápido no tendría que molestar de nuevo. En cuanto me senté, ojitos azules ocupó su lugar, ni siquiera me fijé de donde venía, acto seguido se sentó el señor Gabriel.

Me prometí no dar más molestias, bueno, mentalmente se los prometí a mis compañeros de vuelo. Pegué mi cabeza al cristal de la ventana y me quedé quietecita por un laaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo tiempo, bueno, más o menos cinco minutos.

Comenzaba a aburrirme y me quedé observando el _piso_ algodonado bajo las alas del avión.

Aburrimiento de nuevo.

Saqué el móvil y quise jugar con alguna aplicación pero me imaginé que a causa de usarlo podría provocar que nos desplomáramos así que lo guardé, aunque ya estaba permitido el uso por la estabilidad de la nave, preferí no poner a prueba al destino.

Pasaron otros diez o quince minutos.

Cerré mis ojos e intenté dormir…. No pude.

Me removí nuevamente en mi asiento para obtener una posición más cómoda… metí mis manos en los bolsillos del suéter… me encontré un caramelo, le quité la envoltura estando dentro de mi bolsillo y discretamente me lo metí a la boca; nuevamente recargué la frente al frío vidrio de la ventana… el caramelo en mi boca pasaba de una mejía a otra, cuando de pronto el servicio de té comenzó a pasar **–¿Le sirvo algo, señor?**

 **-Un coñac, por favor-** Respondió el señor Gabriel, yo no quería caer en la tentación de solicitar agua, jugo… ningún líquido, así que ni siquiera miré a la azafata.

-¿ **Señor?**

 **-Un wisky-** Por Dios Santo! Ojitos azules tiene la voz tan hermosa como sus facciones… miré en su dirección y sus ojos se centraron en mi abultada mejía que escondía mi caramelo… la sangre se me subió, se me bajó… y viré inmediatamente de nuevo a la ventana.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer.

Hermoso día


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3 Al fin en casa.**

Dormí las siguientes tres horas pegada a la ventana.

La voz del piloto me despertó y logré poner completa atención hasta el momento que decía _"…Podrán recoger sus pertenencias en la banda 3"_

Estiré mi cuerpo como lo hacía cada mañana. Las manos empuñadas por encima de mi cabeza mientras contenía la respiración en mis pulmones… ojitos azules levantó una ceja, rodó los ojos y movió negativamente la cabeza.

Me encogí de hombros ante su expresión. Me sujeté nuevamente la goma intentando recoger cada uno de mis mechones sueltos.

El señor Gabriel fue amable y caballero al escoltarme hasta la banda en donde circulaban nuestras valijas.

 **-Que tenga felices fiestas en compañía de su familia**

 **-Igualmente, gracias por su amabilidad** –Dije tomando de sus manos mi valija.

Pasé al servicio de damas porque la soda, el café y el jugo no terminaban de salir, además quería alinear un poco mi imagen.

Retoqué mi maquillaje y llamé a casa **– El chofer no está, señorita, como su vuelo demoró su madre lo envió por algunas cosas a un almacén...**

 **-Gracias, Dorothie, tomaré un taxi, te ruego que no le digas a mis papás que he llegado quiero darles una grata sorpresa**

 **-Sí, señorita.**

Recordaba que papá mencionó algo de un socio y una comida especial, así que aunque tenía muchos deseos de llegar a casa lo tomaría con calma dándoles tiempo de culminar y no interrumpirles con mi llegada.

La fila de personas solicitando el servicio de taxi era larga, así que intenté caminar a prisa hasta la siguiente puerta de acceso **–Un tiket por favor.**

 **-¿Cuál es su dirección?**

Después de dar la dirección de arribo me indicaron que el siguiente taxi sería mi servicio.

Caminé, se aparcó frente a mí, solamente vi una mano con la manga de la camisa blanca manchada y levanté la vista **–Disculpe, yo estaba antes que usted y en verdad llevo prisa.**

Reaccioné frunciendo las cejas tal y como ojitos azules **–No es el único que lleva prisa** –No dijo más, se metió, cerró la puerta y dio indicaciones.

Rabie y golpeé el piso con los pies.

Esperé más de treinta minutos para que llegara otro taxi, me puse el abrigo porque la temperatura comenzaba a descender…

Por fin en casa.

Llamé a la puerta y George me dio la bienvenida, tomó mi equipaje y lo subió a mi habitación.

Mi familia estaba con papá en su despacho atendiendo a sus socios, eso quería decir que no era muy formal como yo había percibido.

La mayoría de la servidumbre estaba en la cocina y sabía que ahí me encontraría con mi nana, corrí a esa dirección pero me equivoqué, todos estaban en el salón listos para servir la mesa.

Nos dio tanto gusto volver a vernos, mi nana me abrazó fuerte, George igual, Dorotie, Nelson…

 **-Cuéntanos, Candy, ¿Qué tal estuvo tu viaje?**

 **-Tuve un par de aventuras** –Dije sonriente, ellos se relajaron y yo comencé a relatarles. Mi familia no salía del despacho de papá y mis anécdotas eran buenas, nos acomodamos y comenzamos a reír… fuertemente **-… y ¡plop! Que la cátsup cae en su manga… no sabía qué hacer…Quise limpiarle pero él retiró su mano y sacó un pañuelo y restregó….**

 **-¡No lo puedo creer! Pobre hombre**

Estaban tan atentos a mi relato que no nos dimos cuenta cuando las puertas del despacho se abrieron **–…pidió un Wisky… y me miró la mejía regordeta por el caramelo… sentí que la sangre se me subió a la cara… y**

 **-¿Puedo saber por qué tanta algarabía?** –Fuimos interrumpidos por mi madre quien venía con Annie, tras ellas mi padre y otra persona que no distinguí bien por disculparme con mamá

 **-Lo siento, madre… les estaba contando lo que…**

 **-Tanta alegría sólo puede significar una cosa** –Dijo alegre papá y en voz alta **–Que mi princesa ha llegado**

 **-Pude haber llegado un poco antes, papá, pero un nefasto me** ** _robó_** **el taxi** \- Me arrojé a sus brazos abiertos, mamá palmeó indicando a la servidumbre que tomaran sus posiciones para servir la mesa.

 **-Llegaste en un momento perfecto, te presentaré a mi socio, a Richard Grandchester**

 **-¡Richard! Una disculpa, no te reconocí** –Nos saludamos con un abrazo afectuoso, él me había brindado mucha confianza y había tenido mucha paciencia conmigo, como si fuera mi padre.

 **-Candy, qué gusto me da verte de nuevo, te presento a mi hijo, recién ha llegado de Inglaterra para presentar un proyecto a tu padre** **–** Miré hacia atrás de Richard para encontrarme con una escena que dolió sin explicación, ojitos azules traía del brazo a mi hermana Eliza.

 **-Por favor, tomemos asientos** \- Dijo papá quien sostenía la silla para que mamá tomara su lugar a la diestra de él, quien se sentaba al extremo, a la siniestra de papá, George ayudó a Annie, Terrence ocupó su lugar a lado de Annie no sin antes ayudar a Ely con su silla, Richard fue atento y caballero al sostener mi asiento y sentarse entre mamá y yo.

La hora de alimentos fluyó de la manera en la que a mamá le gusta, casi en silencio y con la atención correcta por parte de los empleados; solamente se escuchaba, esporádicamente, un sí, un no, gracias, por favor… Agradezco al cielo por la intervención de Richard y papá para entablar una conversación, aunque mamá decía que los temas de interés no se trataban a la hora de los alimentos sino de la sobre mesa o en el salón acompañado de una copa de vino… aunque cuando éramos pequeñas jamás hubo copa de vino para nosotras. **-¿Qué tal estuvo tu viaje, Candy?**

Miré a mamá antes de responder **– Estuvo bien, Richard, gracias por preguntar**

 **-Demoró mucho.**

 **-Amm… sí, un poco, bueno** -Tomé confianza de la situación **\- Debí llegar al menos una hora antes, pero no había servicio de taxis…**

 **-Sí, eso mencionaste al principio, Candy ¿A qué te referías con** ** _un nefasto?_**

 **-William, esas palabras no se dicen a la mesa**

 **-Rose, está bien, nos sentimos en familia. Terry también ha llegado a destiempo.**

 **-Ya lo he explicado, papá.**

 **-Me alegra estar a la mesa con cada uno de ustedes-** Dije **– No despegamos a tiempo porque había una densa nube de niebla, y al llegar no había taxis… así de simple y a la vez complicado…**

 **-Terrence dio la misma explicación, al parecer viajaron juntos**

 **-Muy juntos** –Dije socarronamente

 **-¿Qué dijiste?-** preguntó mamá

 **-Que vinimos en el mismo vuelo, pero no nos conocíamos, hasta hace un instante supe que es hijo de Richard, de haberlo sabido antes tal vez hubiéramos acompañado del aeropuerto a casa.**

 **-Candice fue mi compañera de viaje, sin saber y sin planear nos sentamos juntos desde la sala de abordaje y también en el avión**

 **-Eso es magnífico, me imagino que nos les costará mucho romper las barreras para hablar de negocios.**

Levanté mis cejas y él frunció el ceño – **Richard, no he venido para hacer negocios sino para descansar… he planeado un viaje a las playas de México, dicen que son hermosas, practicaré el idioma y me perderé un par de meses.**

Intentaron convencerme de lo contrario, pero conocía gran parte de Europa que no tenía ánimos de viajar, nuevamente, al menos no a corto plazo. En cambio mis hermanas se emocionaban al pensar en pasar el verano en algún lugar del viejo continente.

Papá se relajó entablando la sobremesa en el comedor.

George ordenó retirar todos los utensilios de la mesa y dejar únicamente las copas para servirnos vino.

Annie se disculpó para retirarse de la mesa, al igual que mamá. Ely se esperó un momento más para estar cerca de Terrence.

Me levanté para ocupar el sitio que dejó Annie y noté que los tres caballeros se pusieron sobres sus pies, bendito protocolo y benditos ingleses, pensé con ironía en mi mente. Todos aprovecharon para moverse de sus asientos y tomar una posición más cómoda Ely aprovechó para retirarse a su recámara, como no estaba bien visto que yo fuera la única dama en medio de caballeros, papá optó por permanecer a la mesa y George pidió a Dorothie mantenerse en la sala por si requeríamos algo. **–Sí, se escucha como una buena propuesta, papá.**

 **-Es la que nos acaba de presentar Terrence, quiere que incursionemos con inversionistas en lugar de poner nuestro propio capital.**

 **-En la transnacional nos aferraremos a Asia, hemos estudiado el campo y tenemos muchas ventajas, claro aunque la cultura juega un gran papel nos han dado oportunidad de establecer al menos tres agencias con la condición de que del 100% de nuestros empleados el 40% sean lugareños.**

 **-No se escucha tan mal, es una gran ventaja**

 **-Lo sé, Leagan y Richard han realizado gran parte de este proyecto porque yo no tenía la experiencia suficiente para realizar una negociación, ahora lo que me apremia un poco es el aprender su idioma, no todos hablan inglés y necesitamos personal calificado, no queremos que por algo tan** ** _sencillo_** **perdamos mucho.**

 **-Samuel ha hecho mucho más que yo, desde aquí ha sido un poco difícil, pero tú has aprendido muy rápido.**

 **-Retomando la propuesta de Terrence ¿Manejarás acciones? De ser así ¿No pone en riesgo la empresa?**

 **-No, no manejaremos acciones sino inversionistas, es algo que podemos explicar fácilmente… Acompáñenme al despacho para hablar al respecto.**

Ninguno de los tres abandonó su asiento y comprendí, mejor dicho, recordé, que yo tenía que hacerlo primero.

Richard y papá se adelantaron, Terrence, como buen caballero, custodió mi andar **–Lamento lo de tu camisa** –Le dije sonriendo.

- **Descuida, también te ruego que me perdones, no debí ser el** ** _nefasto_** **que se quedara con tu taxi, para nosotros los ingleses la puntualidad es nuestra carta de presentación.**

 **-Lo sé, he vivido con padres ingleses toda mi vida y sé lo que la puntualidad significa…. ¿Podrías disculparme con Richard y papá? Muero de cansancio y sueño.** –Argumenté para evitar ingresar entre ellos.

Me miró y por primera vez lo vi sonreír **–No te preocupes, yo les explicaré. Descansa.**

* * *

Les agradezco sus comentarios e ignoro por qué no se están publicando, pero gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4. Nuevas formas de invertir.**

Terminé de ducharme y me disponía a descansar.

Debido a las actividades de papá no había tenido mucho tiempo de familia como había imaginado el recibimiento que me darían.

 **-Candy ¿Estás despierta?**

 **-Pasa, mamá, sí, aún estoy despierta**

 **-Te traje mantas.**

 **-Gracias, Dorothie ha hecho muy bien la cama, sabe que me gustan las térmicas…. Toma asiento.**

 **-Candy presta atención a lo que te diré, aunque le prometí a tu padre no decirte más acerca de la forma en la que me honrarías con tu comportamiento**

 **-Mamá ¿ahora qué hice mal?  
-Llamar al señor Grandchester por nombre, eso es una falta de educación grave**

 **-¿Por qué? Él me lo pidió, él me ve como una hija**

 **-Es un hombre casado, su hijo menor estaba presente, se pudo prestar a malas interpretaciones**

 **-¿Hijo menor?-** En realidad lo único que sabía de mi socio era que casado con una _americana_ y que él era inglés… jamás había preguntado por su familia, integrantes u otra cosa- **Mamá, conozco bien a Eleonor, ella también me ha permitido llamarle por su nombre**

 **-Está bien, no te diré más. Se lo he prometido a tu padre.**

 **-Gracias, mamá, por todo** – Le di un abrazo y ella me arropó al acostarme.

No se me interrumpió más y pude descansar riquísimo, con la paz y tranquilidad de saber que mis padres estaban cerca de mí, que yo estaba en su casa, en familia.

Cerré los ojos, me acomodé y toda tensión salió de mi ser.

Aunque mi cuerpo comenzó a descansar mi mente no podía permanecer quieta, en el interior de mis párpados podía ver su rostro, sus cejas juntas, su sonrisa, parecía que volvía a escuchar su voz… sus hermosos ojos azules…

Aun por la mañana mientras la calidez de la ducha mojaba mi cuerpo desnudo, sonreía bobamente al recordar la mancha de la cátsup en su manga, él sentado junto a mí… sonreía y mantenía los ojos cerrados. **–Buen día, nana**

 **-Buen día, hija ¿Vas a desayunar?**

 **-Sí, nana, un poco de fruta y cereal**

 **-¿Quieres que te sirva en el comedor?**

 **-¿Mamá está en casa?**

 **-Están todos, nadie ha bajado a desayunar**

 **-Desayunaré aquí en la cocina, llevo algo de prisa**

 **-Entonces, ahora te sirvo**

 **-Nana, ¿podrías sentarte a desayunar conmigo?**

 **-Hija, sabes que nosotros desayunamos hasta que toda la familia lo ha hecho.**

 **-Por favor, ¿Sí? –** Parpadeé repetidas veces mientras le miraba, ella sonrió y tomamos un delicioso desayuno juntas, me dio algunos consejos prácticos, y me contó algunas anécdotas personales. **\- Si alguien pregunta por mí les dices que fui de compras.**

 **-Sí, solamente ten mucho cuidado**

 **-No desconozco tanto la ciudad, pero lo haré.**

Quería hacer de Overseas Business la mejor transnacional, ya íbamos por el mercado en Asia y estar aquí me inquietaba para posicionarnos como una agencia de corretaje de la Bolsa de Valores.

No quería arriesgar el capital de mis socios y tampoco lo había consultado con ellos, pero era una muy buena oportunidad para arriesgar un poco de lo mucho que me dejó mi tía.

Llegué a Wall Street, respiré profundo y uff, me recibió un _mar de gente._

Manos levantadas, llamadas por teléfono, muchas pantallas, gente caminando, detenida viendo los números correr por las pantallas…

No tenía idea por dónde comenzar, a quién preguntarle…

 **-Disculpa, no me fijé por donde caminaba** –Dijo un chico al estrellarse en mi espalda por estar consultando su portátil

 **-Está bien, no te preocupes** –Intentó seguir su camino **–Espera, ¿podrías ayudarme?** -Le pregunté con verdadero interés.

-Emm… sí… creo… ¿Qué necesitas?

-Asesoría…

Levantó las cejas, y fijó su mirada en mi rostro **-¿Qué clase de asesoría? -** No le llevó tiempo entender de lo que se trataba, sacó su móvil, marcó un número y mientras hablaba sostenía su mirada en mis ojos. **-¿Tienes tiempo? En 30 minutos vendrá el Señor Brower por ti para una reunión de negocios.**

 **-Así ¿Tan rápido?**

 **-Sí, él es la persona indicada para ayudarte.**

 **-En verdad te lo agradezco mucho.**

Esperé junto al chico amable y observaba todo lo que hacía, lo que decía, la forma de concretar las ventas y las compras… **-Ven conmigo** –Dijo después de recibir una llamada

- **Sí** -Dije caminando a su lado. Cada uno surfeaba a la persona que se encontraba a su paso hasta llegar a la salida en donde nos esperaba un brillante auto color gris plata. A su lado estaba un caballero vestido elegante pero casual, era una mezcla rara de atuendos pero le daba un toque especial.

El otro chico se despidió y regresó al interior _de la Bolsa_ **–Hola, mi nombre es Anthonie Brower** -Dijo estirando su mano para saludar y sonriente

- **Candice Andry-** Correspondí al saludo

\- ¿Andry?- preguntó sonriente y achicando la mirada como intentando recordar algo- Conocí a dos Andry cuando estudié en el colegio, a Eliza y su hermana menos Annie, creo que sí, así se llaman

-¿Eliza y Annie Andry?- Respondí con una pregunta

-Sí, si gustas vamos a comer, hablamos de negocios y tal vez ellas y tú se conozcan.

-Emmm, dime en donde comeremos para solicitar un taxi

-Vamos, ¿Me crees capaz de hacer algo malo?

-No lo sé, me sentiré más tranquila

-Está bien, tomaremos un taxi, le llamaré a John para que se lleve mi auto a la oficina, dame un par de minutos.

-Sí, gracias por comprender

Antes de ponernos de acuerdo en dónde comeríamos le pregunté acerca de mis hermanas **–Son personas amables, nos perdimos la pista al ingresar a la universidad, salimos un par de veces… ¿Las conoces?**

 **-Creo que sí, mis hermanas se llaman igual que tus amigas**

 **-Entonces, tú eres la hermana que vivía en Europa**

 **-¿Te hablaron de mí?**

 **-Un poco, Eliza siempre organizaba fiestas y nos invitaba, pero una ocasión nos canceló porque viajarían a Inglaterra para pasar el verano con su hermana, la verdad me imaginé que eras mayor.**

Sonreí ante el comentario **–Creo que comienzo a recordarte un poco**

 **-¿Alguna vez estuviste en las fiestas de Eliza?**

 **-¿Quieres pistas?**

 **-Esto se pone interesante… venga la primera**

Comenzaba a recordar sus gestos y su mirada así que quería que él reconociera que su trato no fue el mejor aquella ocasión en la que nos vimos **– Fuente de sodas.**

 **-No!** –Dijo sonriendo, casi botaba la risotada, se tapó la boca con una mano mientras parecía recordar aquella ocasión en la que preguntó por qué Eliza me conocía. **–No, no es posible…**

 **-¿Quieres más pistas?**

 **-Sí, por supuesto que sí… es que… no, no puede ser** -Decía sonriente

Su sonrisa y actitud eran contagiosas y al igual que él tenía una gran sonrisa **–Fiesta de primavera… cocina… hielo… soda… hielo…atención…. Hielo…**

 **-Para, para….** -Rió

 **-¿Mencioné hielos?**

 **-Es increíble, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba en un error? ¡Me muero de pena!**

 **-¿En verdad, mueres de pena?**

 **-Claro, no te traté como debía**

 **-¿Sientes pena porque yo era una Andry y me confundiste con una mucama?**

 **-Por el trato que te di, fueras quien fueras, no debí, eso me sirvió para comprender que tenía que ser mejor persona, me ayudaste mucho.**

Me sentí satisfecha y en confianza, así que mi cuerpo se destensó al pensar que estaba teniendo confianza de más al viajar con un desconocido. Sabía que podía meterme en problemas pero en una asignatura un profesor nos dijo que todo se logra bajo grandes riesgos. **–Te agradezco a ti porque de no haber ocurrido esa situación yo no estaría aquí intentando aprender cómo invertir en la Bolsa.**

 **-Antes de hablar de eso ¿Te apetece comer algo en especial?**

 **-Quiero ir al Crystin, amo la comida italiana.**

 **-Al Crystin, entonces.** –Solicitó un taxi y comimos delicioso.

Me explicó con mucho detalle en qué consistía ser una agencia corredora de la Bolsa y la forma en la que él me podía ayudar; en esta ocasión eran mis propios recursos los que yo estaría invirtiendo así que no dudé y acepté su oferta.

 **-Voy a ver a mi padre a su despacho, ¿Me acompañas?**

 **-Primero tendría que cancelar algunas citas o pedirle a alguno de mis primos que se encarguen**

 **-Me lo he pasado muy bien y ahora me toca a mí invitarte a otro lugar.**

 **-¿Es una cita?**

 **-Es tu castigo por tratarme mal aquella ocasión… morirás de aburrimiento mientras voy de compras y tú me acompañas** –Dije irónicamente

 **-Nooooooooooooo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?** – Dijo dramático

Nos recibieron amablemente al llegar a las oficinas de papá, siempre un apellido te abre o cierra puertas, llevaba unas zapatillas de tacón de punta que generaban mucha inseguridad en el piso de mármol, Anthonie me ofreció su brazo hasta llegar al ascensor. **–Debí venir con otro tipo de calzado.**

 **-Esos zapatos te vienen bien, se te ven hermosos.**

 **-Gracias.**

Anthonie es apuesto y simpático pero no es como ojitos azules. Bastó una mirada de él para saber lo que me atrae de él, y su temperamento es algo que me ha cautivado. Aunque sé que él trabajará para papá no sé si en este lugar lo podré o no encontrar de nuevo.

Richard y papá se conocen de tiempo atrás, al igual que Terrence con mis hermanas, verlo con Eliza es muestra de su amistad y eso me pone en desventaja


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap. 5 celos**

En el piso de la oficina de papá había un módulo de recepción en donde atendía una hermosa mujer mulata de ojos verdes. **–¿En qué les puedo ayudar?** \- Preguntó con una sonrisa que dejó ver sus blancos dientes.

 **-Ángela, envía estos documentos por paquetería a la dirección citada** \- Nos interrumpió una elegante ejecutiva de cabellos rojos quien nos miró sin saludar.

 **-Sí, ahora los envío** –Respondió la chica detrás del mostrador y nuevamente se dirigió a nosotros

 **-Venimos con el Señor Andry** – Respondió Anthonie por mí.

 **-¿Tienen cita?** – Preguntó la pelirroja **– El Señor Andry es una persona muy ocupada, yo les atenderé, síganme.**

Educadamente respondí a su actitud prepotente **–Nos encantaría que nos ayudara diciéndole a mi padre que he venido a verle, dígale que su hija Candy está aquí.**

Levanto el mentón y se dirigió a la recepcionista **–Atiéndelos** – hizo su camino por donde había venido.

 **-Ángela** – Me dirigí a ella por nombre **– Papá nos espera así que no es necesario que nos anuncies.**

 **-¿Conoce el camino?**

 **-Si no ha cambiado de oficina en los últimos cuatro años, sí, aún lo recuerdo**

 **-Cambió su oficina para aquel lado** \- Indicó hacia el norte en donde, yo recordaba estaba una sala de reuniones **\- su antigua oficina era muy pequeña y esa fue del Señor Grandchester y ahora es de su hijo, el Señor Terrence.**

¿Terrence tiene oficina aquí? Me pregunté mentalmente. **–Gracias, Ángela.** – Nos dirigimos por el camino que nos señaló.

Al entrar a la oficina de papá, Eliza estaba sentada con la espalda completamente erguida cuidando mucho su postura. Sonrió al mirarnos pero ella no reconoció a Anthonie ni él la reconoció.

Caminé hasta donde estaba papá sentado y le di un beso en su coronilla **–No te levantes, papá.** – También saludé con un beso a mi hermana

 **-Creí que desayunarías con nosotros, o que te levantarías tarde, recién has llegado…**

 **-Luché contra esos mismos pensamientos pero tenía cosas qué hacer, papá**

 **-No sabía que tenías amigos aquí** – Dijo Eli simpáticamente

 **-Mil disculpas, no los he presentado; Ely, él es un viejo amigo tuyo, del colegio**

Lo miró y dijo **– ¿Sí? Si eres un viejo amigo mío debo recordarte**

Anthonie sonreía al igual que papá **– Es increíble que te olvidarás de mí.** – Levantó una ceja

 **-Por Dios Santo! No lo puedo creer… eres… Anthonie** **–** Se arrojó a sus brazos perdiendo toda compostura **– Cómo has cambiado!**

 **-Y tú sigues igual de hermosa que siempre.**

 **-Tenemos que salir y ponernos al tanto de todo lo que hemos hecho. ¿Recuerdas a papá?... Papá ¿Recuerdas a Anthonie? ¡Estoy emocionada…!**

 **-Fue una grata casualidad; Anthonie me está asesorando y seremos socios muy pronto.**

 **-Dijiste que no venías a trabajar, Candy, ¿A qué se debe tu cambio de opinión?**

 **-Quiero invertir parte de mi dinero, hacer algo por mí, por eso no lo hice con mis socios o contigo, quiero iniciar algo por mí… no sé si me explico** – Papá sonrió

 **-No te explicas con claridad pero creo que comprendo lo que intentas decir** \- Sonrió papá

 **-Papá, saldré gran parte de la tarde con Anthonie, a parte de otras cosas deseo que estés enterado para que no te preocupes**

 **-Invítame a mí también –** Interrumpió Ely

 **-Tengo una** ** _cita_** **con Candy** -Me guiñó un ojo y Ely hizo un mohín con la boca graciosamente

 **-Papá, dile a Anthonie que tiene que salir conmigo y no con Candy, me siento celosa**

Todos reímos, me acerqué a Anthonie, le sujeté el brazo a la altura del codo usando mis dos manos.

Llamaron a la puerta, papá estaba recargado en el respaldo de su sillón ejecutivo sosteniendo un bolígrafo con ambas manos **–Adelante**

Ingresó Terrence acompañado de la pelirroja. Miró en mi dirección y se apretó la mandíbula, ella tomó la palabra **–William, no sabíamos que estabas ocupado-** Dijo con aire altivo mirando en mi dirección - **volveremos más tarde**

 **-Nos vemos por la noche, papá, les dejo trabajar**

 **-Anthonie** \- Dijo Ely sonriente **–No me importa si es mi hermana pero me siento celosa, Candy cuídalo mucho o te lo robaré. –** nos despidió con un fuerte abrazo.

Eliza tenía razón en algo, Anthonie había cambiado mucho, no era el escuálido chiquillo del colegio, ahora tenía un físico bien definido, al menos medía 1.85, su cabello _despeinado_ que caía sobre su frente y su porte elegante lo hacían atractivo. Su sonrisa y temperamento eran cálidos y amables.

 **-Creo que no le eres indiferente a mi hermana**

 **-Ella ¿Tiene a alguien en su vida?**

 **-Creo que ella tampoco te es indiferente**

 **-Únicamente preguntaba; Eliza y yo fuimos buenos amigos aunque ella nunca se fijó en mí, ¿Sabes? Yo fui su confidente y su paño de lágrimas en muchas ocasiones.**

 **-¿La amas?**

 **-No puedo decir que le amo, ni que sienta algo por ella en especial, verla de nuevo me recordó viejos tiempos y no me gustaría iniciar algo pensando en el pasado.**

 **-Haces bien**

 **-¿Y tú, Candice?**

 **-Yo ¿qué?**

 **-¿Tienes a alguien?**

 **-Pensaba en ti** – Dije sonriente y burlonamente **\- Cuando te vi me pareciste atractivo pero ya veo que te gusta mi hermana, corrijo, no te ha dejado de gustar**

 **-¿En verdad?**

 **-Sí-** Continué con mi mentirilla

 **-Ya! Dime la verdad.**

 **-Tuve a alguien en mi vida pero no era lo que deseaba, nos llevábamos bien y habíamos hablado de dar el siguiente paso**

 **-¿Y?**

 **-Me di cuenta que no era lo que él deseaba en su vida… me fue infiel, así que estoy libre desde hace dos años**

 **-Sí que te llevó tiempo**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Superarlo?**

 **-Ajá**

 **-Fue difícil** \- Me puse seria y nostálgica- **Pero no imposible, parecía santa Magdalena e incluso estuve dispuesta a perdonar su falta y regresar**

 **-¿Y por qué no?**

 **-Porque no iba a cambiar y no quería estar experimentando lo mismo cada vez que a él se le ocurriera tener una aventura con alguien más.**

 **-¿No te prometió cambiar?**

 **-No, me prometió dejarla**

 **-¿Y no es lo mismo?**

 **-Claro que no! Si la dejaba más tarde sería otra y si cambiaba al menos existía la posibilidad de que no lo volvería hacer…**

 **-Te has puesto triste, eso significa que no lo has olvidado; ¿Por eso regresaste?**

 **-Han pasado dos años… dejé de llorar por él hace mucho.**

 **-Bien, no hablemos de cosas tristes… dime ¿Cuál será mi castigo?**

 **-No lo sé, no tengo muchas ganas de ir de compras, pero no quiero volver a casa**

 **-Ya sé, te llevaré a un lugar especial**

 **-¿A dónde?** – Dije con sorpresa y sonriente

 **-Ya lo verás, no estés ansiosa, pero primero pasaremos por mi auto para movilizarnos a donde queramos.**

 **-Me parece bien**

Fuimos a su oficina y pasamos a su casa por un cambio de ropa- Es para estar más cómodos

 **-Eso no se vale, porque vienes en jeans y deportivas**

 **-Pasaremos a un centro comercial por algo más ligero para ti, o ¿prefieres que pasemos a tu casa?**

 **-Ummm, creo que nos queda más cerca mi casa que el centro comercial**

 **-Bien, pero no demoraremos ¡eh!-**

Platicamos un poco de nuestros gustos y los deseos a futuro, el pasado había sido un poco claro para nosotros y ninguno mencionó la posibilidad de encontrarnos de manera diferente en el futuro. – **Ya regreso, ¿deseas pasar?**

 **-Aquí te espero, no demores.**

 **-Prometo que no.** – Subí corriendo las escaleras y bajé, al igual que él en jeans, y unas botas de gamuza porque no tenía deportivas pero no eran estorbosas sino cómodas y ajustables.

Se detuvo en una market en la gasolinera a las afueras de la ciudad y compró algunas cosas. – **Espero que te guste tanto como a mí, es un lugar bellísimo.**

Condujo hasta un hermoso paraje en el cual tenían una propiedad rústica, tenía una cabaña acogedora con una chimenea, caballerizas y un amplio campo para cabalgar. - **Este es Aldebarán, es un semental pura sangre, es mi** ** _hijo._**

 ** _-_** **Es hermoso! Y sacó tu tez** -Dije acariciando la blanca frente del equino

 **-Esta es Centella y tú la montarás**

 **-¿Yo? Pero no sé hacerlo, me da temor caer**

 **-yo te enseñaré.**

Fue una tarde mágica y divertida; cabalgamos parte de la tarde, a la puesta del sol estábamos sentados en una colina disfrutando los agonizantes rayos del sol y la brisa fresca del pronto anochecer. **–Me he divertido mucho**

- **Me gusta cuando sonríes, eres muy hermosa**

 **-Gracias**

 **-¿Tienes prisa?**

 **-No, pero parece que el clima ha cambiado, siento mucho frío y parece que va a llover; es mejor que nos vayamos-** Descendíamos la colina y a mitad de camino tuvimos que echarnos a correr porque la lluvia comenzó a caer y estaba heladísima.

 **-Prenderé la hoguera -** Apresuró sus pasos en la dirección de la chimenea de piedra, luego llamó a su administrador y le dio indicaciones; por aparte a mí me atendió la esposa de José, el administrador, con toallas y me dirigió a la habitación de la hermana de Anthonie

 **-La señorita Kate casi no viene y no creo que le disguste que se ponga su ropa, echaré la suya a lavar y a secar**

 **-Gracias –** Bajé con el cabello húmedo y me senté junto a Anthonie, quien también se había cambiado de ropa y estaba frente al calor **–Espero que tu hermana no se disguste**

 **-No, Kate es un amor, te caerá bien cuando les presente**

 **-Les traje vino para que se calienten** \- Dijo José

 **-Gracias, déjalo ahí, puedes retirarte**

 **-Joven ¿Pasarán la noche, aquí?-** Sentí pena por la pregunta

- **No José, no pasaremos la noche, nos marcharemos en cuanto cese la lluvia**

 **-Bien, de cualquier manera su habitación y la de huéspedes están listas, he puesto la calefacción**

 **-Gracias, pero nos marcharemos pronto.**

Nos dejaron solos. Tal vez si Anthonie fuera mi novio este sería el momento mágico que hubiera deseado **–Porque tengamos una hermosa amistad –** Dijo

 **-Por una hermosa, amistad** – Brindé. Estaban definidos nuestros sentimientos. **–¿Serás mi paño de lágrimas?**

 **-Sólo si tú eres el mío** \- Él no dejaba de sonreir **–Ahora que vi a Ely, no te puedo mentir, quiero conquistarla.**

Sonreí **– Te ayudaré, aunque no tengo experiencia como cupido**

 **-No sé si sea conveniente**

 **-Entonces deja que las cosas se vayan dando por sí solas, ya estás de nuevo entre nosotras y eso te ayudará.**

Pasé un momento muy lindo a su lado, el calor del fuego, la lluvia, el frío… las mantas… todo era mágico, pero él no era la persona que yo deseaba a mi lado ni yo era la persona que él deseaba junto a él para un momento así.

Insistió mucho en que debía ingresar so pretexto que él _solicitó_ permiso a mi padre para salir conmigo aunque yo decía que no había razón de que me dejara hasta la presencia de papá, pero tampoco tenía objeción porque ingresara a la casa.

Cada quien estaba en sus habitaciones cuando llegamos, ya había pasado la hora de la cena así que nos detuvimos en la sala de estar **– Este día será inolvidable** \- Le di un abrazo.

 **-Jamás lo olvidaré, gracias** **–** Soltó mi abrazo, pero sin soltarme por completo, al escuchar a papá

- **No tan rápido jovencito**

 **-Papá-** Volteé para verle y venía acompañado, al parecer a los Grandchester les fascinaba estar en casa **–No es lo que piensas**

 **-No lo dije por lo que pasó por mi mente sino por lo que estoy viendo.**

 **-Pasamos un día increíble, su hija es maravillosa.**

 **-Espero que solamente hayan hablado de negocios**

 **-¿Cómo?** –Interrumpió Richard **-¿Qué negocios?**

 **-Ya sabes cómo es papá, no le hagas caso, Anthonie se ofreció a llevarme a conocer ciertos lugares…**

 **-Bien, sana y salva….** –Nos despedimos, saludó a los demás y al salir dijo **–Me ha encantado mi castigo, espero que me castigues más.** –Solamente él y yo reímos.

Richard y su hijo también se despidieron, papá acompañó a Richard y yo a Terrence porque llegaron en diferentes autos. **–Me imaginé que tenías a alguien aquí en Nueva York**

 **-¿Lo dices por Anthonie?**

 **-Sí, hacen una bella pareja, se parecen mucho que lo único que los hace diferentes es el camino de pecas que cubre tus mejillas…**

No supe qué responder ni como tomar sus palabras **– Sé que Eliza y tú tienen también mucho parecido, ambos son castaños.**

 **-Lo sé, por eso me atrae…**

Se inclinó hasta que sus cara estaba frente a mi cara y me dio un beso entre la comisura de la boca y la mejilla; se levantó en toda se estatura, que me pareció intimidante, y se fue.

Papá se acercó a mí mientras Terrence salía de la casa **-¿Fue un buen día?**

 **-Sí, nunca había montado a caballo, fue mágico.**

 **-Tengo un amigo que tiene una hípico le pediré un favor que te beneficie**

 **-Me encantaría mucho, papá.**

En un cálido abrazo, papá envolvió con su gran mano parte de mi hombro y brazo, así ingresamos a casa. Subí a mi recámara y a los pocos minutos llegó Eliza **–Cuéntame**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Pues, tu día**

 **-Si mamá te viera se infartaría, al menos has perdido el porte dos veces en este día**

 **-No me importa, vamos hermana dime, qué de interesante tiene Anthonie.**

No quería convertirme en la enemiga de mi hermana, menos por el amor de un hombre, pero no le dejaría tan fácil saber que Anthonie seguía enamorado de ella si ella estaba con Terrence **–Dudo mucho que a tu novio le agrade que te cuente de Anthonie, dejemos las cosas así.**

 **-¡Novio! ¿Cuál novio?**

 **-Terrence, no lo niegues, los vi ayer del brazo**

 **-Ay! Eso. Fue solamente protocolo, él es novio o al menos es algo más que amigo de Susana Marlow. Vamos, dime ¿Te interesa Anthonie?**

 **-¿Quién es Susana Marlow?**

 **-La pelirroja de la oficina**

 **-¿Es novia de Terrence?**

 **-No sé si sean o no pareja pero salían juntos.**

 **-No, no me interesa Anthonie, únicamente soy su paño de lágrimas así que si piensas en él te advierto que no soy muy absorbente….**

 **-¿En verdad? ¿No te interesa?-** Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó por toda su cara

 **-Como amigos, sí. Nos lo hemos prometido**

 **-¿Me ayudarás?**

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

que tengan una bonita semana


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6 Confundida

Como cada mañana, desde que vivía con Elroy, me levantaba a las 6:00 para hacer ejercicio. Mis hermanas habían acondicionado una habitación como gimnasio.

Subí a la caminadora eléctrica en un nivel medio para trotar y me puse mis audífonos.

A cada paso que daba la ropa para el frío comenzaba a estorbar.

Me imaginaba corriendo en los jardines de la casa en Inglaterra, era muy pronto para echarla de menos, pero mi mente y mi corazón estaban allá.

Platicar de él, pensar en él, recordarlo… no lo había olvidado.

El ambiente frío, trotar, la música, pensar en mi _hogar_ provocaba que por mis mejillas sintiera la cálida huella que dejaban las lágrimas al pasar. –Robert- dije en un suspiro –Jamás comprenderé por qué…

Mi corazón había sufrido mucho por él, a causa de él, por culpa de él… y no sé si aún me duele su ausencia en mi vida o me duele su traición … o mi decisión …

La alarma de mi reloj, indicando que terminaba el tiempo de mi rutina, me sacó de mis pensamientos. Mis recuerdos se esfumaron al abrir los ojos.

A pesar de la mañana fría mi cuerpo transpiraba. Sentía calor pero no por el ejercicio sino por el enfado que sentía contra mí por pensar en Robert.

 **-Annie me asustaste** –Bajé la mirada. No quería hablar, nuevamente, de él.

-Llamé a la puerta pero no respondiste por eso ingresé – Respondí levantando mis audífonos a la altura de sus ojos y los moví – Ah! Ya veo. Mamá pregunta por ti

-Me ducho y voy a verla

-Le diré.

Desde niñas, Annie siempre fue introvertida y más allegada a Eliza que a mí. **–Annie ¿Tienes planes para hoy?**

 **-No, ¿Necesitas algo?**

 **-Sí, ¿Podrías acompañarme de compras? Necesito algunas cosas**

 **-Sí, ¿está bien en un par de horas?**

 **-Perfecto, en cuanto termine con mamá nos vemos abajo.**

 **-Sí, te esperaré.**

Creo que es el instinto el que me motiva a acercarme a mi hermana para conocerla y convivir con ella.

Entre mis planes está viajar el verano a las playas mexicanas y regresar en otoño a Inglaterra. Le prometí al Señor Leagan mantenerme informada y en caso de emergencia regresar.

 **-Buen día, mamá.**

 **-¿Por qué no llamaste a la puerta?**

 **-Mamá, por favor… -respiré, salí de su habitación y llamé**

 **-Candy, eso no es gracioso**

 **-¿Verdad que no? Entonces no me hagas hacerlo. Annie me dijo que me buscabas, ¿Se te ofrece algo?**

Mamá respiró profundo controlando su reacción por mi actitud **–No hagas planes para el próximo sábado porque tenemos una reunión con los socios de tu padre**

 **-¿Es necesario estar presente? ¿Durará mucho?**

 **-Es todo el día, tu padre ha alquilado una quinta, es una reunión anual con sus socios y sus familia, es una tradición y deseamos que estés presente**

 **-Ok, lo agendaré para que no se me olvide**

 **-Candy, te ruego que pongas más empeño en tu educación, Elroy te ha dejado como heredera de lo que construyó a base de sus buenas relaciones, no la dejes en mal.**

Parpadeé varias veces mientras formulaba en mi mente una respuesta clara y contundente para quitar de mi madre los prejuicios que tiene sobre mí **–Creo que me puedo esforzar más para asemejarme a Elroy, pero eso a ella no le agradaría, no es la forma en la que se sentiría honrada por mí. Ella amaba mi forma de ser, cada día me motivaba a mostrarme genuina, amaba tal y como era, no comprendo por qué a usted le cuesta aceptarme** – Me acerqué a ella hasta el peinador en donde permanecía sentada, erguida, con los cabellos divididos porque cuando ingresé a su habitación, sin anunciarme se alisaba el cabello. Me hinqué frente a ella y lloré sobre sus piernas cálidas **–Siempre quise una mamá, no una madre. Mi mayor anhelo fue agradarle, tenerle contenta, pero cada día fracasaba en mis múltiples intentos. Quería inteligente como Eliza, hablar prudente como ella o ser como Annie, callada para no cometer faltas con mis palabras… Cuando fui más pequeña, mi sueño era tener una mamá que me dejara dormir con ella las noches de lluvia, cuando los relámpagos traspasan el cielo llevándose mi tranquilidad, un papá al que mamá y yo despidiéramos cada mañana para irse al trabajar y le recibiéramos por la tarde con una sopa caliente… no me rete más… tengo 22 años y aun anhelo una mamá…. –** Las manos de mamá acariciaban mi cabeza, levantó mi rostro para mirarla y entre lágrimas vi su más hermosa y tierna sonrisa

 **-Eres mi hija, tal vez no te llevé en mis entrañas pero siempre serás mía. Perdóname por ser severa, no sabía el daño que te estaba haciendo** \- Tanta sensibilidad tenía una explicación… el ciclo de cada mes. Pero al menos había servido para sentirme viva.

 **-Gracias.**

 **-Aparta el sábado, es tiempo de pasarlo en familia.**

 **-Sí.** – Me levanté y abracé a papá que ingresaba por su corbata, amo a mi padre **–Annie me acompañará, iré de compras con ella**

 **-¿A qué hora?-** Intervino papá

 **-Desayunamos y nos iremos.**

 **-Recién le he visto y le pedí que me acompañara a la oficina, tiene que firmar unos documentos y presidir la reunión con algunos inversionistas**

 **-Le pregunté que si tenía planes para hoy, me dijo que no, tal vez no los había considerado**

 **-Le he solicitado el favor, Richard no estará y Eliza estará ocupada fuera de la oficina**

 **-Ok.**

 **-Hija, si no te opones, me encantaría acompañarte –** Comentó mamá.

 **-Sí! Sería fabuloso**. –Di un paso fuera de la habitación de mis padres y papá me llamó **–Te espero a las 4:00**

 **-¿Para?** – Vi a mamá y rectifiqué mis palabras **–Sí, papá. Ahí estaré**

 **-Yo la llevaré, mi amor.**

Jamás creí que mamá fuera divertida. Llevaba muchas bolsas conmigo y ella llevaba otras más. Ella estaba tranquila, sonriente... y yo feliz **–Señora Andry, buena tarde**

 **-Markus, ¡Qué gusto! ¿Cuándo llegaste?**

 **-Ayer, no me perdería por nada la tradición** ** _del día de socios_** _-_ Dijo con una sonrisa, me miró y tomó de las manos de mamá las bolsas de nuestra compra

 **-Es mi hija, Candy** – Mamá me abrazó **– Llegó, hace dos días, de Inglaterra, Candy, él es Markus Grandchester** –Eso explicaba por qué me imaginé los ojos de Terrence cuando me miró

 **-Es un gusto conocerte**

 **-El mío más, Candy… moría por conocerte, siempre te mencionaban pero nunca has estado en una reunión de** ** _socios_**

 **-Mamá me ha pedido apartar todo el día sábado para disfrutarlo**

 **-Te encantará… Permíteme, te ayudaré**

 **-Llevas suficiente, estas las llevaré yo**

 **-Señora Andry, mi madre está en aquel local, si me permite puedo llevar con Candy estas cosas a su auto y regresaremos pronto.**

 **-Sí, claro que sí. Mientras saludaré a tu madre**

Me sentía rara caminando al lado del hermano de Terrence, muy diferente en temperamento pero la misma sonrisa y los mismos ojos, Mark era un tanto más alto que Terrence y el color de cabello más oscuro, pero ambos tenían el cuerpo ejercitado y la cabellera un poco más larga, bien peinaditos pero con el cabello largo. **-¿Te quedarás por muchos días?**

 **-Hasta el otoño. Y ¿Tú de dónde vienes?**

 **-Estoy trabajando en Florida, puse una casa de deportes y un gimnasio**

 **-Genial**

 **-¿Qué harás por la tarde?**

 **-Eh!?** –Pronto para una pregunta comprometedora **–Tengo una cita con mi padre a las 4:00**

 **-¿Demorará mucho?**

 **-No sé, no me dijo para qué**

 **-¿Negocios? Perdón si son muchas preguntas, pero tengo intenciones de invitarte a patinar al ice Rink**

 **-¿En Bryant Park?**

 **-Sí, te encantará**

 **-¿Es mejor que Central Park?**

 **-Mil veces…**

 **-¿Te parece que te llame en cuanto me desocupe?**

 **-Mejor paso por ti a las 8:00**

 **-No sé cuánto tiempo demore con papá**

 **-Las reuniones de William no demoraran para nada**

 **-¿Has trabajado con papá?**

 **-No, pero mi padre y mi hermano Terry sí y él dice que tu padre no se anda con rodeos.**

 **-Vaya, tu hermano conoce mejor a papá que yo.**

Volvimos para encontrarnos con mamá y Eleonor a quien saludé afectivamente **– Estás hermosa, Candy**

 **-Gracias. Eleonor, tú también estás radiante**

 **-Le he dicho a tu madre que me gustaría que me acompañaran con el diseñador pero dice que tienes cita con tu padre en unas cuantas horas**

 **-Sí, ¿podría ser mañana?**

 **-Madre, podría ir con la señora Andry y yo me encargo de llevar a Candy con su padre**

 **-¿Qué opinas Rose?**

 **-Encantada, también quiero ver al diseñador para remodelar algunas partes de la casa**

 **-Entonces no se diga más, yo me encargo de Candy y ustedes se despreocupan.**

Sostuvo la puerta de su camioneta y me ayudó a subir, mamá llevaría a Eleonor con el diseñador y de regreso a su casa **–Terrence y yo teníamos mucha curiosidad de conocerte**

 **-¿En verdad? ¿Por qué?**

 **-Porque conocimos a Elroy y siempre creímos que serías una mini Elroy,** ** _estricta_** **–** Dijo entre risotadas

 **-Hey! Es de mi segunda madre de quien hablas** – Dije en broma con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Saber que ojitos azules tenía curiosidad de conocerme me hizo sentir bonito

- **Lo lamento, pero eres un polo opuesto a Elroy**

 **\- Soy un polo opuesto a mi madre.**

 **-Entonce te diré** ** _polito_**

 **-¡¿Polito?!**

 **-¿Prefieres polita?**

 **-No! Me llamo Candy y me gusta mi nombre** –Los dos sonreíamos, Mark es diferente a Terry y eso también lo hace "polito"

- **Lo que no sé es si seas negativo o positivo**

 **-Mil porciento positiva**

 **-¿Y existe el negativo?**

 **-Emmm … sí… creo**

Rió **– O sea, él no sabe que es el negativo**

 **-Nop**

Llegamos antes de tiempo a la oficina y nos detuvimos por un café. Tomamos el ascensor y en el segundo piso se integró Susana, a mí me ignoró pero no a él **\- ¡Markus! ¡Qué grata sorpresa verte!**

 **-Susy, también es un gusto verte**

 **-¿Vienes con Terry?**

 **-No, bueno sí** ** _pasaremos_** **a saludarle, Candy viene conmigo, pero en realidad venimos con William**

 **-Entiendo** \- Se dirigió hacia mí **-A penas viniste ¿No? Solamente que venías acompañada con otra persona**

 **-Perdón**

 **-Sí, creo que te gusta venir siempre con un hombre diferente**

Levanté mis cejas al mirarla por la sorpresa de sus palabras, Mark se puso serio **–Susana, no debes faltarle a Candy**

 **-No te preocupes, Mark, lo que ella piense me tiene sin cuidado**

 **-Insisto, no permitiré que te falte y menos en mi presencia**

 **-Decir la verdad no es afrenta, querido Mark**

 **-Creo que no te he hecho nada para que me trates de esa manera** – Di un paso para salir del ascensor porque habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, pero el destino tenía una sorpresa, porque al salir me estrellé contra el pecho sólido de Terry quien instintivamente soltó lo que tenía en sus manos y me sujetó fuerte para no caer

 **-Estás bien**

 **-Sí, gracias** -Susana pasó entre nosotros enfadada

 **-Mark, qué sorpresa hermano**

 **-Te ayudaré con esto –** Dijo recogiendo los papeles del piso

Me miró nuevamente **–Bien, si estás bien te soltaré**

 **-Sí, gracias**

 **Mark y yo nos encaminamos y Terry nos alcanzó** –Mark podrías llevarle esto a papá, está en el piso cinco, yo acompañaré a Candy con William, Mark pasó sus ojos de su hermano a mí y de mí a su hermano

 **-¿Negativo?** – Me sonrojé y él rió, no quise ver la expresión de Terrence

Terrence me tomó del codo y me encaminó a su ritmo, me metió en un cubículo que estaba solo **-¿Qué se supone que haces con mi hermano?**

 **-¿A qué te refieres? Porque tu** ** _novia_** **me ha ofendido de la misma manera y pienso que no está bien que me ofendas**

 **-¿No te das cuenta? El prestigio de tu padre puede verse afectado por tu comportamiento, hablarán de ti como una … una**

Mi mano fue más rápida que mis palabras **–No te atrevas a ofenderme!** –Le dije, corrijo, le grité

Me sujetó fuerte por los brazos inmovilizándome y me plantó un beso, pude sentir sus dientes acariciando mis labios y su lengua pasando por en medio de ellos, me zafé como pude e intenté golpearlo de nuevo y esta vez él fue más rápido que yo; clavó su mirada en mis ojos… no quería que me dejara de mirar aunque deseaba que su mirada fuera diferente, tierna, cálida… no intimidante **-¿Qué te he hecho para que pienses de mí así? Anthonie es un viejo amigo y tu madre le pidió a Mark que me acompañara porque ella se llevó a mi madre** –Dije con desgano

 **-Perdóname, no quise ofenderte… pero maldita sea ¡Me estás enloqueciendo! No puedo sacarte de mi mente desde que te sentaste frente a mí en el aeropuerto, mi corazón palpita al saber que puedo encontrarte aquí, que al ir a tu casa puedo verte ¿No te das cuenta?**

 **-Terrence** –Quería decirle que estaba igual que él, que mis sentimientos estaban confundidos por su causa y que me encantaba la idea de encontrármelo de nuevo

 **-No digas nada** –Se apartó de mí y pateó una silla

 **-Tú estás con Susana, me lo han dicho**

Me miró **–Tienes razón, Susy y yo…** -Salió dejándome temblorosa por su arrebato y por el beso…

 **-Ay! Robert!** –Suspiré en voz alta **-Cómo me haces falta…. No sé si te amo o no quiero dejar de hacerlo para aceptar a alguien más…** -Salí y me dirigí, sola, a la oficina de papá. Angy me sonrió al pasar y me dijo que papá me esperaba.

 **-Hija, te presento a mi socio y amigo Benjamín Marlow, el padre de Susana**

 **-Es un gusto –** Pensé que debió invertir un tiempo extra en educar a su hija

 **-Para mí también** **–** Se puso de pie y extendió su mano

 **-Tu padre me ha dicho que deseas aprender a montar a caballo**

 **-Sí, nada profesional, como pasatiempo**

 **-Tengo un hípico que pongo a tu disposición, he convencido a tu padre que hagamos la reunión del sábado ahí, estoy seguro que te encantará.**

 **-Estoy segura que sí –** Entre más palabras concretamos días de práctica y mi deseo de comprar una yegua para mi cumpleaños, en mayo.

 **-Gracias, papá. Señor Marlow fue un placer hacer trato con usted**

Mark me esperaba en la recepción para decirme que no podía llevarme de regreso a casa, aunque quise preguntarle por qué, no me atreví, le dije que estaba bien, que no había problema, me abrazó y susurró a mi oído, _"negativo"._ Sonreí y negué con la cabeza aun dentro de su abrazo **–Cuídate mucho, no será fácil**

 **-No es lo que piensas, él está con… ella** – Dije bajito porque Susana se dirigía a la oficina de papá

 **-Eso es lo que me preocupa, hablaré con Terry**

 **-¿Qué te hace pensar que me gusta tu hermano?**

 **-Solamente pensé**

 **-Llévame a casa, por favor**

 **-Él te espera abajo.**

Ingresamos al ascensor y lo abracé, Meark me infundía en confianza, como un hermano mayor **– No quiero ver a Terrence**

 **-¿Pasó algo que deba saber?**

 **-Me besó a la fuerza** – Rió y me abrazó más fuerte

 **-Por fin los polos se han atraído.**

 **-Para nada, Terrence no me atrae, no me gusta**

 **-Pero tú a él sí**

 **-Razón por la cual no debo estar sola con él, si no puedes llevarme a casa me iré en un taxi o pediré un chofer de papá.**

 **-Está bien, te llevaré a casa pero le dirás a Terrence que no irás con él**

 **-No quiero dirigirle la palabra** –se abrieron las puertas y bajamos, Terrence estaba con las manos en los bolsillos y se encaminó a nosotros

 **-Te debo una explicación**

 **-No, no me debes nada** –Caminé

Él detrás mío **– Por favor, ven conmigo**

 **Mark a mi lado –** Déjala Terry, ella se va conmigo a casa

Sujetó mi brazo **– Ven conmigo**

 **-No -** Sonó su móvil

 **-Maldita sea, es Susana**

 **-Tu novia**

 **-No es mi novia. Yo no tengo a nadie en mi vida**

 **-Sí, ayer dijiste que mi hermana te atraía**

 **-Lo dije para darte celos –** Mark se separó de nosotros

Terrence me jaló del brazo **–Yo te llevaré**

Jalé mi brazo **–No quiero que me lleves**

Iba en su auto, puso la calefacción, llevaba las cejas casi unidas y recibí un mensaje de Mark **-¿Aun iremos a Bryant Park?** –Sonreí

 **-¿Quién es?**

 **-Nadie que te importe**

 **-Nadie sonríe así como una boba por nadie**

 **-Eres nefasto –Miré hacia afuera, condujo hacia las afueras, detuvo su auto, las calles adornadas con motivos navideños, el frío luchando contra el calor artificial, él y yo solos en su auto**

 **Un largo beso prolongado** –Me confundes, Terrence.

 **-Respondiste a mi beso, eso quiere decir que no te soy indiferente**

 **-Terrence, me siento confundida**

 **-¿Hay alguien en tu vida?**

 **-No, pero en la tuya sí, no te conozco y nos hemos besado. No puedo con esto**

 **-Susana es pasado, y ¿Con qué no puedes?**

 **-Con esto, lo que puede pasar entre tú y yo**

 **-Me atraes, pienso en ti en cada maldito segundo**

 **-Es muy rápido, necesito tiempo**

 **-No es rápido, así pasó**

 **-Hablas por ti, pero no estás pensando en mí**

 **-Sé que sientes algo similar, tu beso fue con cariño**

 **-Terry -** Nos volvimos a besar pero sin jalones, robos o golpes… ¿A caso será un buen momento para cambiar de página?


	7. Chapter 7

**Noche de antro, noches de ex.**

No permití que me dejara en casa, aunque insistió preferí caminar.

No me ha vuelto a buscar…

Es diferente a Robert, no sé si esté lista para alguien como Terrence, Robert es enloquecedor en el sentido de su amabilidad, caballerosidad, el trato lindo con las mujeres, por eso no sabe ser fiel… en cambio Terrence es temperamental, aunque reconozco que me encantó el beso robado no puedo decir que lo quiera en mi vida.

 **-Hola Anthonie.**

 **-Hola socia, ¿todo bien?**

 **-No lo sé, necesito verte**

 **-Con gusto, paso por ti a tu casa por la tarde**

 **-Estoy cerca de tu oficina, ¿Estás ahí?**

 **-Sí**

Estuvimos un rato platicando sobre inversiones y costos, así como ganancias. Necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar de mí, de mis sueños, de mis confusiones. Ninguna de mis hermanas era la mejor posibilidad y no conocía a muchas personas para abrir mi corazón. **–Creo que lo estoy complicando todo, tenía muchos deseos de estar en familia por eso vine a pasar este año con ellos, no llevo ni una semana y mi vida amorosa es un caos** –Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos **– Mañana es el día de socios y no quiero verlo, no estoy lista para verlo.**

 **-No vayas si no quieres ir**

 **-No puedo hacerle eso a mi familia**

 **-Lo entenderán, si quieres te ayudo diciendo, delante de ellos, que tendremos alguna reunión**

 **-¿Sería cobarde de mi parte si no me presento?**

 **-No sé**

 **-Si tú fueras él, ¿cómo lo interpretarías?**

 **-Que me estás huyendo.**

 **-Creo que sí estoy huyendo…. Anthonie… no sé qué hacer….**

 **-¿Te sientes atraída por él?**

 **-Un poco, pero no es simplemente eso, sino que nos besamos y creo que no estoy lista para amarlo…**

 **-Amas a tu ex ¿Verdad?**

 **-Creo que no le he olvidado**

 **-Entonces no le des falsas esperanzas.**

 **-No sé qué hacer… no quiero verlo, no sé cómo actuar delante de él…** \- Anthonie me miró, sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

 **-Ya sé que haremos, te llevaré a un antro esta noche para que te calmes, saques todo eso que tienes atrapado en tu ser y mañana estés cansada y…**

 **-¿Bailar? Síiiiiiii! No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que fui a bailar…** -Sonreí **\- bueno sí sé, hace dos meses.**

 **-Bien entonces vamos a comer y a caminar un rato para ir a bailar más tarde**

 **-Pero yo invito esta vez**

 **-No lo permitiré**

 **-Tómalo como comida de negocios**

 **-Ummm no, yo seré quien te invite, eres especial para mí, como mi hermana.**

 **-Tú eres especial para mí, como un hermano y deseo que un día formes parte de mi familia…. Avisaré que llegaré tarde**

 **-¿Aún pides permiso?**

 **-No, pero mis padres se preocupan porque creen que no conozco aquí. Estos días han estado tranquilos porque casi no he salido, me he quedado en casa ayudando con la decoración de la sala de estar y de la oficina de papá. Mis hermanas no han tenido mucho tiempo para mí**

 **-Entonces te presentaré a mi hermana Kate para que tengas una amiga con quien hacer cosas de chicas.**

Estábamos a punto de salir cuando le anunciaron que sus primos estaban por ingresar a su oficina, eso podía cambiar nuestros planes **–Archie, pasa. Ella es Candy de quien te he hablado**

 **-Hola, Candy, es un gusto conocerte, ella es Patty la novia de mi hermano Stear y él es mi hermano**

 **-Es un gusto conocerles**

 **-Pues bien, venimos a invitarles a comer.**

 **-Precisamente a eso íbamos cuando llegaron.**

 **-Primero tendré que hacer una llamada y nos vamos** – Dije apartándome un poco de ellos

Hablaron entre ellos algunas cosas que no presté atención **-¿Eliza?**

 **-Sí, Candy, vine a casa por ti para llevarte a comer pero no estabas**

 **-Estoy con Anthonie iremos a comer y luego iremos a un antro**

 **-Invítame**

 **-Claro, te paso la dirección. Sus primos irán con nosotros**

 **-Candy, ¿Puede ir Annie?**

 **-Sí, será agradable pasar tiempo de amigos** – Le di la dirección del restaurant y mentalmente hice parejitas entre los presentes y alguien se quedaba sin pareja, o Annie o yo… pensé que podía alternar con Eliza para bailar con Anthonie… o conocer a alguien, o tal vez Annie…. Bueno, eso ya lo vería en el momento.

 **-¿Nos vamos?**

 **-Sí. Emm. Invité a mis hermanas**

 **-Bien, eso se pondrá bueno,** -Dijo Archie

Ellos se fueron en su auto, Anthonie y yo en su auto. Comimos en un restaurant tailandés. Annie estaba fascinada con lo que Archie platicaba, tal vez era unos tres años mayor que nosotras y había vivido tanto. Stear y Patty anunciaron que se irían a vivir a Boston en unos meses más porque recibieron una excelente oferta laboral. Anthonie y Archie eran corredores de bolsa y Stear al igual que Patty y que yo solamente éramos inversionistas

 **-¿A dónde vamos?**

 **-Quiero ir a Central Park** – Dije

Todos querían consentirme como si yo fuera extranjera de vacaciones en este lugar.

 **-Me encantan estos día** s- Dijo Annie en un suspiro, Archie le tomó de la mano y fueron por su par de patines, estaban un poco torpes porque no se conocían pero reían como chiquillos, me senté en una helada banca y Eliza muy pronto hizo lo mismo con Anthonie. Paty y Stear no tardaron en unirse no sin antes esforzarse porque yo accediera positivamente a su invitación

- **Vayan ustedes, aquí les miraré**

Saqué mi móvil y tomé algunas fotos, comenzaba a guardar recuerdos gratos de mi estancia en este lugar, **-Robert** \- Suspiré en voz alta

Pegué un brinco del susto al escuchar una voz familiar en mi oído **–No soy Robert pero podemos patinar un poco**

 **-Por Dios Santo! Mark, qué susto me has dado**

 **-¿A quiénes le sacabas fotos?**

 **-A ellos** – Señalé a mis acompañantes que se divertían intentando hacer piruetas en el hielo.

- **Pues vamos con ellos, no te ves bien aquí solita.**

 **-No estoy lista**

 **-Esos son los mejores momentos y recuerdos, cuando haces las cosas sin planear.**

 **-Siendo así, no seguiré negándome.**

Soy inexperta en el patinaje, con mucha dificultad lograba mantenerme sobre mis pies, todo lo contrario a mí, Mark es todo un experto y mostró mucha paciencia conmigo. Así estuvimos hasta que el sol comenzó a ponerse, entre risas y resbalones… las luces por todo el parque, y este momento fue algo que se grabó en mi mente y en mi corazón como un buen recuerdo. **–Iremos a bailar en un rato más, ¿quieres venir?**

 **-¿Es una invitación?** – Sonrió de lado y levantó una ceja mientras preguntaba

- **Creo que te debo una por nuestro paseo, frustrado a Bryant Park**

 **-Uff, no sé si sea buena idea, esto fue casualidad pero dudo que Terry lo tome a bien**

 **-No me lo menciones**

 **-¿Otro beso robado?**

 **\- Ni siquiera me ha llamado.**

 **-Él no te llama y tú piensas en otro –** Chasqueó con la lengua

\- **No es fácil, me siento confundida, no sé si deba sentir algo más que atracción por tu hermano o seguir aferrada a quien creí que era el amor de mi vida**

 **-Ummm, creo que debes ser sincera contigo**

 **-Es lo que intento, pero ¡arggg! Tu hermano vino a poner todos mis planes de cabeza, cierro los ojos y lo veo, su nombre aparece hasta en letras neón en mi mente, por eso**

 **-Por eso llamas a Robert para que su recuerdo borre tu presente**

 **Es que no entiendes**

 **-¿A qué le tienes miedo, Candy?**

 **-A amar, a no ser correspondida, a que existan miles de Karens en mi vida, en la vida de quien esté a mi lado**

 **-¿Karen es el nombre de quien te _robó_ a Robert?**

 **-Sí, fue mi mejor amiga, parecíamos hermanas**

 **-¿A dónde dices que me llevarás a Bailar?-** Cambió drásticamente el tema y lo agradecí.

 **-Iremos al _Cielo_**

 **-Wow, entonces es hora de marcharnos porque no es fácil ingresar**

 **-Sí y estamos dispuestos a esperar lo suficiente para ingresar**

Las parejitas comenzaron a formarse y ahora no me sentía tan abandonada y no iba a permitir que Mark se fuera solo así que dejamos los autos en un estacionamiento comercial y tomamos dos taxis. Mark se fue en el asiento del copiloto y Anthonie atrás con Ely y conmigo.

Creí que nos llevaría más tiempo ingresar pero no contábamos que uno de los porteros era un buen amigo de Mark y eso nos facilitó el ingreso

 **La música electrónica, el humo, el ambiente por sí solo hacía olvidar todo, en realidad aquí era el cielo** –Creo que alguien me invitó a bailar esta noche –Dijo Mark a mi oído en tono alto por el volumen fuerte de la música

-Bien, vayamos- Le di un trago a mi copa y salté a la pista con él

Cuando estábamos en nuestra tercer canción Mark saludó a alguien que no vi quien era. Me dejó en mi asiento y se perdió entre la multitud con la promesa que pronto regresaría.

Revisaba mis actualizaciones sorbiendo de vez en vez mi trago, no lo podía creer. Tuve que parpadear y achicar mi mirada porque debajo de una luz amarilla vi su silueta. **–Mi mente debe estarme jugando chueco-** Pensé, ignoré y regresé a la pantalla de mi móvil, la curiosidad era grande y levanté de nuevo la vista, aunque me quedaban dudas eran menos que minutos atrás. Anthonie y Eliza regresaron a la mesa

 **-¿En dónde está Mark?**

 **-Ahora viene, fue a saludar a un amigo**

 **-¿Por qué ni fuiste con él?**

 **-No sé, me pidió esperarlo aquí**

 **-Anthonie, baila con mi hermana, yo esperaré aquí a Mark**

 **-¿Segura?**

 **-Sí, esta era su noche de amigos y yo me entrometí**

 **-Eres un amor, hermana, ya te lo devuelvo.**

Tomé la mano de Anthonie y caminé ligeramente para posicionarme delante de él y sostener su mano por encima de mi hombro y a la pista

En una vuelta estrellé mi cuerpo con la espalda de alguien, abrí los ojos para ver y pedir una disculpa con una sonrisa… todo se detuvo… la sonrisa se me esfumó, giré sobre mi eje para decirle a Anthonie que me llevara de regreso **-¿Por qué?**

Puso su mano en mi hombro **–Tenemos que hablar** – Moví mi cabeza diciendo que no y suplicaba con la mirada a Anthonie quien de inmediato tomó mi mano, me pasó frente a él y caminamos en sentido contrario.

Cuando llegué a mi mesa, Mark estaba sentado platicando con Eliza, le acompañaba su hermano y Susana, eso no me importó, Eliza encontró mi mirada y miró a Anthonie, Mark me sonrió pero no pude corresponderle **–Jesús, Candy ¿Te sientes bien?** –Mi hermana se levantó, al igual que Terry y Mark, Susana permaneció sentada **–Anthonie ¿Qué pasó?**

 **-Me voy a casa, pediré un taxi**

 **-No te dejaré ir sola** –Mark se posicionó junto a mi

-¿ **Qué pasó**? –Preguntó de nuevo Ely

- **No sé, creo que no le sentó bien lo que bebió** – Respondió Anthonie.

 **-Buenas noches –** Dijo Robert a mis acompañantes. **Candy, tenemos que hablar**

Busqué la mirada de Mark – **Llévame a casa**

Robert se interpuso entre Mark y yo, se agachó hasta mirarme a los ojos **–Tenemos que hablar, te lo ruego**

 **-Ahora no, después**

 **-No creí encontrarte en este lugar, Neil me dijo que habías venido aquí y vine a buscarte**

 **-¿Quién es él, Candy?** \- Sonó la voz de Eliza

 **-No es nadie** – contesté y Robert dijo _Su prometido._ Instintivamente miré a Terry quien desvió la mirada; no era buen momento para decir más.

 **-Déjame tranquila, lo nuestro se terminó tiempo atrás. Ya te superé**

 **-Amor, no es verdad, sé que me amas como te amo a ti. Vamos gatita, seamos nuevamente felices**

 **-Ya escuchaste a mi hermana, te ruego que la dejes tranquila**

 **-¿Qué pasa?** – Preguntó Annie quien venía con Archie

- **Está bien, Robert, hablemos.** –Me di la vuelta para salir y Mark me alcanzó

- **¿Estarás bien?**

 **-Sí**

 **-Ten, dame el tuyo** – me dio su móvil – **No me sé tu número pero sí el mío y tampoco tus hermanas se saben el tuyo**

 **-¿Qué?** –Tenía razón, no había cambiado mi móvil y tal vez si lo tenían pero la acción de Mark me enterneció mucho.- **Sí, gracias**

- **Es una "X" de arriba abajo –** Entendí que era su contraseña para liberar

- **Un infinito de izquierda a derecha, pasando por los medios**

No comprendía qué hacía Robert aquí ni por qué mencionó que vino por mí. Pero era buen momento de darle vuelta a la página, de hacer un lado su recuerdo o enfrentarme a él y saber si aún lo amaba. Lo había invocado tanto que jamás pensé que se aparecería de nuevo. **–Bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

 **-¿No te da gusto verme?**

 **-Sí**

 **-¿En verdad?** -Acortó la distancia que había entre nosotros, se posicionó frente a mí como si fuera a darme un beso. Tal vez unos meses atrás lo hubiera aceptado y hasta dado una oportunidad más sumándola a las miles que ya le había dado

- **Sí, pero no de la forma en la que estás pesando**

 **-Sé que no me has olvidado, yo tampoco lo he podido hacer, me haces falta. Quiero en mi vida a alguien como tú para hacer una familia**

 **-Robert, sí fui feliz contigo pero eso fue tiempo atrás ahora he dado la vuelta a la página, te ruego que me dejes tranquila, haz tu vida con Karen, sean felices, tengan muchos hijos**

 **-Ella no es tú, a ti es a quien amo, he luchado contra mi naturaleza, te juro por mi vida que yo no provoco tales situaciones, ellas me buscan**

 **-Entonces regresa por donde viniste, eres libre, así ellas te encontrarán disponible, no tendrás a nadie que se enfade por ello.**

 **-¿El chico con el que bailabas?**

 **-¿Qué hay con él?**

 **-¿Es él?**

 **-No**

 **-Entonces es quien te dio el móvil ¿Verdad?**

 **-Eso no debe importarte**

-N **o me daré por vencido, te conquisté, te recuperé muchas veces y ahora no descansaré hasta hacerlo de nuevo**

 **-No te confundas, Robert, ya no más.**

Se alejó de mí, pasó una mano por su cabello mientras la otra la tenía en la cintura, me sonrió, vi la tristeza en su mirada **–Volverás, gatita, yo sé que sí, no me daré por vencido**

Nos dio alcance la chica con la que bailaba **–Bob, cariño ¿Todo está bien?**

Sonreí, era al fin libre. Libre de cualquier recuerdo, libre para amar **–Sí, Karen, todo bien** – Respondí y ella bajó la mirada cuando pasé junto a ella . Caminaba hacia la fila de gente deseando entrar y el móvil que sostenía en mi mano sonó. La pantalla se iluminó y yo la miré, no pensaba responder alguna llamada que fuera para el dueño del móvil, pero curiosamente el nombre en letras negras en la pantalla azul decía "MARK", deslicé para responder **-¿En dónde estás?**

 **-¿Mark?**

 **-No,** ** _gatita,_** –Dijo en tono burlón **– soy Terrence. Mi hermano te dio mi móvil y es hora que me marche a casa**

 **-Voy rumbo a la entrada**

 **-Ya te vi,** ** _gatita_** _-_ venía en mi dirección. Caminó más a prisa y yo me quedé en mi lugar sonriente, Mark me había dado el móvil de Terrence, tenía algo tan personal e íntimo de él en mis manos.

En cuanto estuvo frente a mí escondí mis manos detrás de mi espalda **–Tienes algo que me pertenece**

 **-Y tú tienes algo que es mío**

 **-No tengo nada tuyo, en cambio tú tienes mi vida en tus manos.**

Sonreí **-¿Tu vida?**

 **-Sí, literal**

 **-Y piensas que te lo devolveré así de fácil**

 **-Me pertenece**

 **-Te lo entregaré si me devuelves lo que es mío**

 **-No entiendo qué pueda tener que te pertenezca**

 **-Esto** – Me levanté sobre mis puntas y bajé su rostro para encontrar nuestros labios en un beso largo, apasionado **\- Me lo habías robado** –Dije sin despegar mis labios de los de él y nos seguimos besando.

- **Ya no existe el riesgo que me llames " _Robert"_ de nueva cuenta ¿Verdad** _?_

 **-¿Te llamé "Robert"?** – Sentí la sangre helarse

- **No supe como tomarlo por eso no me había acercado a ti, preferí, mil veces, que me creyeras un patán a que yo te ofendiera preguntándote quien era.**

 **-Perdóname, tenía que poner en orden mis sentimientos, mis pensamientos.**

 **-¿Quieres regresar con los demás? Están preocupados por ti**

 **-¿Por qué no llamaron?**

 **-Porque confiaron en que te cuidaría**

 **-¿Saliste a la par con… migo?**

 **-Sí, no iba a permitir que te pasara**

 **-Gracias, Terrence, sí, quiero ir con los demás.**

Una gran loza cayó de mi espalda, la sortija de compromiso que aguardaba en mi bolso de mano perdía todo _poder_ sobre mí.

Susana estaba furiosa porque Terry había salido tras mí. Le reclamó en cuanto llegamos y él se apartó del grupo para hablar con ella. Bailé una vez con Mark y el resto de la noche fue de Terry y mío. Su hermano se ofreció a llevar a Susana, de hecho pasó la velada completa con ella.

 **-Terrence, perdóname**

 **-Lo haré si dejas de decirme** ** _Terrence_**

 **-Te llamas Terrence**

 **-Me gustaría que me llames Terry**

Sonreí **–En verdad, lamento haber mencionado su nombre aquella vez, no me di cuenta**

 **-Susana y yo somos buenos amigos, salimos un tiempo sin ningún tipo de compromiso, aunque ella se siente con algunos privilegios conmigo**

 **-¿Cómo debo interpretar su amistad?**

 **-Candy, lo que te dije aquella ocasión es verdad, me gustas y comienzo a tener sentimientos por ti, ahora que sé que eres libre quiero que me des una oportunidad en tu vida**

 **\- Así como en mi vida estuvo Robert, sé que en la tuya estuvo Susana, Robert y yo terminamos hace dos años, fue difícil porque estuvimos comprometido… lo nuestro es pasado ¿Entre Susana y tú…?**

 **-Hablaré con ella, pero quiero que comprendas que estamos unidos por cuestiones laborales, aunque lo nuestro fue algo discreto muchos creen que aún existe algo entre nosotros.**

 **-Siento que comienzo a enamorarme de ti**

 **-Y yo de ti…**

Beso, otro beso…. **–Hasta mañana**

 **-Querrás decir, hasta dentro de dos horas.**

 **-Ahora sí estoy más que emocionada.**

* * *

 **gracias por leer y por sus comentarios**


	8. Chapter 8

**Desvelo**

En realidad no dormimos.

Papá había sido específico que saldríamos a las 7:00 a.m.

Entramos a la casa a las 5:00 más o menos.

Hice mi rutina de ejercicios, me duché y estuve lista para acompañar a mis padres.

Las tres nos dormimos durante el trayecto. Nuestro recorrido no duraba más de una hora ya que íbamos de Nueva York a New Rochelle, al hípico del Señor Marlow.

La camioneta familiar de mamá era amplia y cómoda, y aunque tenía lugares de más nos sentamos juntas, Annie a mi izquierda detrás de papá que conducía y Eli a mi derecha, detrás de mamá, ambas se recargaron en mis hombros mientras dormimos un poco, momento que aprovechó mamá para tomarnos una foto que días más tarde imprimió. **–** ** _No teníamos una foto así, de las tres, desde que eran pequeñas…_**

Este día, anual, de socios, tuvo sus orígenes hace más de una década pero solamente asistían los socios. Poco a poco se integraron las familias cuando el Señor Carl Right quedó viudo, eso más o menos ocho años; ya que él comenzó a llevar a su pequeño hijo Tomas, luego se integró la esposa del Señor Marlow quien no le creía que los asistentes eran hombres. Por último se unieron, el mismo día, Eleonor y mamá, ambas llevando a sus hijos adolescentes. Yo no había asistido porque para ese tiempo me encontraba en Inglaterra bajo la custodia de Elroy y mis esporádicas visitas al seno familiar nunca coincidieron con esta reunión.

La razón por la cual papá y sus socios se citaban desde temprano era para que ellos se reunieran para charlar de algunos prospectos mientras las familias se acomodaban, según me han contado, el fin de semana de socios es realmente eso, un fin de semana.

Una vez que se desocupan de su charla de negocios no se vuelve a tocar tema alusivo a, los _magnates_ dedican todo lo que queda del día sábado a sus familias lo mismo el día domingo con la diferencia que no hay reunión de negocios.

En cuanto llegamos papá bajó y abrió la puerta para mamá, Anni y Eliza se incorporaron de su incómoda posición **–Yo me quedo cinco minutos más** –Dije con voz soñolienta

Mis hermanas aprovecharon el brazo de papá para salir **– Candy, si tienes sueño lo correcto es que vayas a la habitación asignada**

 **-Solamente cinco minutos más, mamá, si alguien pregunta por mí me disculpan un momento.** – Un fino rayo de sol se filtraba por el cristal calentando un poco el frío interior.

-Papá No te pude preguntar en días pasados pero quiero invitar a alguien- dijo Eli.

-Es familiar, hija, lo sabes.

-Anthonie es mi socio –Comenté con los ojos aun cerrados

-¿Estarás en la reunión?

-No –Respondí tajante. Me imaginaba que Eli moría por pasar estos dos días a lado de Anthonie. Y el único socio que papá y yo teníamos en común era Richard Grandchester. Pero nuestras sociedades eran giros empresariales diferentes. Él se mantenía a mi _lado_ porque así le convenía según protocolos familiares ingleses, pero papá se sentía completamente _americano_ para querer invertir conmigo.

Escuché cuando papá cerró la puerta y mi sueño fue perturbado por los mozos que abrieron el maletero para bajar las valijas y llevarlas a nuestra habitación. No mostraron el menor cuidado para no despertarme. Cerraron de nuevo, escuché sus voces alejándose.

Nuevamente la camioneta se sacudió… Me desperté sin noción de la hora, estaba envuelta en una manta y me había soltado el cabello **–Te esperamos para desayunar** –Escuché una voz que provenía de afuera, me tallé los ojos para poder enfocar mejor.

Abrí la puerta y corrió para ayudarme **–Buen día** – Río **\- ¡Dios qué cambió tan radical!**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Ayer eras una** ** _gatita_** **y ahora eres una leona** – Rió

Reí **– Cállate y ayúdame a bajar, Mark** – Le di mi mano. Caminamos juntos por una vereda de tierra hasta llegar a una casa de campo **–¿En dónde están los demás?**

 **-Los** ** _socios_** **no tardarán de salir de su reunión y las** ** _damas_** **están en aquella sala** –Señaló un dirección que no seguí con la mirada **\- tus hermanas me imagino que durmiendo y Tom el hijo del Carlright está en las caballerizas.**

 **-Te faltó mencionar a Terry** – Omití mencionar a Susana

- **Demorará unas cuantas horas en llegar, tenía asuntos pendientes.** **–** Nos detuvimos en una zona de habitaciones **–Bien, esta es tu habitación, te esperaré para que vayamos juntos a la mesa.**

 **-Dame 10 minutos.** – Mi equipaje estaba dentro del clóset pero sin desempacar, pasé al baño y salí para no retrasar más nuestra presencia. **\- Lista.**

Ingresamos a una sala de estar a donde en un costado montaban la mesa para almorzar. Habían al menos cuatro personas para atendernos sin contar a los del montaje. **–Eleonor, siempre es un gusto verte**

 **-Candy, hija, tan hermosa como siempre ¿Conoces a la Señora Marlow?**

 **-Encantada de conocerla, el lugar es muy acogedor**

 **-No más acogedor que la camioneta de tu padre, o ¿Sí, querida?**

 **-Creo que están igual de cómodas** \- Dije en el mismo tono que ella. Igual o más odiosa que su hija

 **-Hija, ¡qué bueno que ya estás aquí! Tu padre no demorará en salir**

 **-Queridas, mi mayor deseo es consentirles con el menú selecto**

 **-Sí, Margaret, estamos convencidas que así será**

Rodé mis ojos ante tanta _formalidad_ y busqué a Mark que se había sentado en un sillón y comenzaba a leer el Diario. **–Mark ¿Tienes novia?**

Bajó la esquina de la hoja y miró, reí porque así lo hacía mi padre siempre que le interrumpíamos su lectura **\- ummm…¿podrías repetirme la pregunta?**

 **-Mark** – Lo miré con ojos interrogadores

-No, no tengo, Candy

-¿Eres gay?

-¿Qué? ¿tengo pinta de ser homosexual?

-No, para nada. Pero alguien como tú y soltero

suspiró ante sus recuerdos **– Siempre me gustó Susana hasta que me enteré que salía con mi hermano**

 **-O sea, ¿Le has sido fiel a un prospecto?**

 **-No, claro que he tenido otras mujeres en mi vida; ¿Quieres que sea sincero?**

 **-¡Claro! No te pregunté esperando una mentira como respuesta**

 **-Ese día cuando te vi con Rose en el centro comercial… ¿No te das cuenta?**

Creo que fue imprudente de mi parte preguntar algo así, únicamente quería tener un tema de conversación y que Mark me contara cosas de Terry, no sé, tal vez cuando eran pequeños, travesuras, anécdotas, pero no que casi confesara su amor **–No, no me doy cuenta, por eso te pregunto**

 **-¿Tan despistada eres?**

 **-Un poco… ¿Crees que tarden más tiempo? Muero de hambre**

 **-Sí que eres despistada… no, ya vienen para acá**

 **-¿Cómo sabes?**

 **-Porque ya los veo** \- Miré al gran ventanal de enorme y grueso cristal para ver a cuatro hombres sonrientes venir hacia nosotros. Mark se levantó y me dio la mano para hacer lo mismo, si hubiese sido Terrence o papá o indicación de mamá, él debió esperar a que yo me levantara para hacer lo mismo casi de inmediato. Mis hermanas y, quien creo que es Tomas, entraron pasos y segundos antes que ellos.

Cada una de las mujeres se acercó a sus respectivos esposos, el Señor Carlright metió sus pulgares en sus tirantes y sonrió **–Soy Candice Andry** – Le saludé y él me guiñó un ojo

-Tienes la sensibilidad de un felino, gracias. Soy Esteban Carlrigth y éste es mi hijo Tomas- Tom no era mayor que nosotras pero lo que había escuchado de él lo habían dibujado, en mi mente, como un pequeño indefenso, pero era un joven fuerte, musculoso y bien parecido.

Me saludó de mano y Margaret Marlow convocó a todos a pasar a la mesa. Se suponía que era bufete y yo hice lo mismo que Carlright, tomar un plato y escoger con las pinzas lo que se me apetecía. Caminaba por en medio de padre e hijo. Los demás les decían a los del servicio lo que deseaban que les sirvieran y se sentaban a la mesa para que se los llevaran **– Hasta que me siento en familia** – Dijo Tom

-Tu madre y la Señora Marlow siempre reprueban nuestra forma de ser… en cambio tu padre y Richard aprecian la fuerte cantidad con la que nos asociamos.

\- Pues yo me encargaré, que al menos, este año se sientan en familia, cuenten con ello

-Gracias- Con el plato en nuestras manos ocupamos nuestro lugar ante la mirada graciosa de Mark, y los ojos retadores de mamá así como la mirada escudriñadora de Margaret Marlow.

-Mi familia les agradece el honor de compartir los alimentos en estos días, deseamos que se sientan en casa, sean bienvenidos

-Como ha mencionado mi esposo, nuestro deseo es que estén en familia, aunque como se podrán dar cuenta mi hija Susy y Territo no están presentes. –Mi corazón palpitó fuerte y mi mente me dijo que algo así me imaginaba- no mal interpreten nuestras palabras, qué más deseamos como padres que ellos puedan formalizar una relación y darnos la buena noticia… -Margaret sonreía, no sé por qué – pero a nombre de ellos les rogamos una disculpa por su ausencia y comencemos.

Miré a Mark buscando una respuesta ¿Era tiempo para sentir celos? ¿O era tiempo para confiar?

Si algo quería en esta nueva relación era no vivir con el miedo y la zozobra de verme engañada una vez más. Todo tenía una explicación… **-¿A qué te dedicas, Tom?**

No comprendo cómo puedo olvidarme tan pronto de los buenos _modales_. Mamá me miró en cuanto terminé de formular la pregunta y quise hacerme pequeñita y desaparecer, ¡Qué flojera!

Cuando Elroy y yo compartíamos la mesa, los primeros dos años fue un verdadero tormento, los últimos años ella iniciaba la conversación, podía sentarme a la mesa con el uniforme del colegio puesto y algunas veces me senté sin asearme las manos, así como otras en pijama.

 **-Soy el administrador de las empresas de papá**

 **-Ya sé** –Terminó por no importarme, sabía que reprobarían de cualquier forma mi actuar **– Me refería a que si tienes algún pasatiempo.**

 **-Papá tiene un propiedad y me encanta montar a caballo, lazar, me gusta ir a un campo a disparar… eso me gusta.**

 **-Tienes que enseñarme**

 **-¿Te laten los rodeos?**

 **-Sí, aunque nunca he participado sí he presenciado algunos.** – Nos apuramos para terminar de desayunar, desconocía si había un plan qué seguir para estos días, pero me emocionaba lo que Tom ofrecía como diversión, parecíamos adolescentes haciendo travesuras.

Me levanté y seguido a mí mis hermanas, nos retiramos de la mesa y nos siguió Mark.

Un mozo nos llevó hasta donde entrenaban a los potrillos con la silla de montar. Tom tomó un lazo y lo aventó de tal manera que detuvo al potro, hizo algunos movimientos tomándose de la crin y de un solo brinco estaba sobre él, mis hermanas gritaban de miedo y yo le echaba ánimos para que continuara, después de algunos minutos el animal dejó de brincar y moverse con brusquedad y le puso la silla de montar. **-¡Me encanta cuando sonríes!**

 **-Mi amor, por fin llegaste**

 **-Quise hacerlo lo más pronto**

 **-Tom nos enseña cómo domar un potro, es muy divertido**

 **-Princesa-** Me dio un beso en la sien **–Es la primera vez que veo a Tom integrarse a algo, no sé por qué creo que mi** ** _novia_** **tiene algo que ver**

 **-¿En verdad?**

 **-Sí, él es introvertido, años atrás creíamos que se aburría**

 **-No, eso no, sino que soy tu novia**

 **-Eres mi novia, Candy, mía.**

 **-Terry, siento que te amo.**

 **-Ámame tanto como lo hago yo.**

 **-Ya merendamos.**

 **-No te preocupes, ya comí.**

 **-¿En dónde estabas?**

 **-Tenía algunos asuntos qué atender** – Me sentía insegura de preguntar si Susana había estado con él pero la pregunta se quedó en mis labios al mirar que ella venía hacia nosotros

-Terry, la mesa está puesta para que comamos

-Gracias, Susana.

-Me dijiste que ya habías comido - ¿Qué era mejor, reclamarle su mentira o sentir celos y hacer un drama?

-Lo hice a primera hora, -Miró a Susana- Sé que no tuvimos oportunidad de detenernos para comer, hazlo, yo estoy bien

Me quedaba claro que sí había estado con ella.

No pregunté más y él no me dijo por qué habían estado juntos.

Mark montó, emocionado, el potro recién ensillado… le costaba mantenerse encima del animal y cayó como tres veces sin lastimarse.

 **-Anda, Terry, inténtalo**

 **-No.**

 **-Vamos hombre**

 **-¿Cómo ves, amor? ¿Quieres que lo intente?**

 **-Me encantaría verte montar a caballo**

 **-Ahí voy, ese potro no podrá conmigo…**

Reconozco que duró unos segundos más que Mark pero, al menos unos diez menos que Tom. **–Son unos salvajes, no deben exponerse de esa manera** –Dijo Susana con los brazos cruzados. **–Esto debió ser una locura tuya, Candice, seguro, nunca se había visto algo así**

 **-Se llama diversión, Susana… lamento que tu aburrimiento no te permita ser feliz**

Los chicos estaban revolcados por caer en tierra. Eso no importó, cada quien escogió un caballo para montar y yo no escogí porque las breves lecciones de Anthonie no eran suficientes para cabalgar sin ayuda. Por otra parte me daba temor. Y Terry se ofreció a quedarse conmigo y caminar

 **-Terry, cariño-** Los dos miramos a Susana **–¿No piensas cabalgar?**

 **-No, gracias**

 **-Cleopatra se sentirá abandonada**

 **-Podrá esperar**

 **-¿Quién es Cleopatra?**

 **-Mi yegua, como no tengo suficiente espacio en casa aquí la cuidan, antes de vez en vez venía y montaba un rato…**

 **-Quiero verla**

 **-Bien, si te animas te esperaré en la zona de obstáculos**

 **-Sí, gracias**

 **-¿En verdad quieres verla?**

 **-Sí.** –Nos dirigimos a las caballerizas, es una hermosa yegua completamente blanca a la que Terry le habla con mucha ternura y la que parece comprender lo que él dice porque trota sobre su eje, mueve la cabeza y sacude su larga melena.

 **-Ella es Candy, es mi novia, ¿Verdad que es hermosa?** \- La yegua dijo que _sí_

Reímos **–Gracias Cleopatra, tú también eres una belleza**

 **-¿Quieres salir a correr un rato?** \- Volvió a mover la cabeza afirmativamente **-Muy bien, pero tendrás que aguantarnos a los dos porque sin ella no iré contigo a ningún lado.**

Me apoyaba en el sólido pecho de Terry mientras íbamos a paso lento, tomé mi segunda lección y después de un tiempo opté por bajar, estábamos en un lugar de pasto sintético, reposábamos sentados.

 **-Te amo, Candy**

 **-También te amo.**

 **-He meditado sobre nosotros en las primeras horas de este día y quiero hablar con tus padres para anunciar que somos novios**

 **-Es muy pronto**

 **-¿No quieres?**

 **-Sí, me encantaría pero quiero apostar por esto sin miedo**

 **-¿Tienes miedo? Seguramente no más que yo**

 **-¿A qué le tienes miedo?**

 **-Me da la impresión que Mark se siente atraído por ti, pero es mi hermano y no hará nada para lastimarnos, creí que Anthonie estaba en la misma posición… luego Robert… Dios santo! Cualquiera puede sentirse atraído por mi chica**

 **-No pensé que las cosas podían interpretarse así, pero yo no les he dado ningún motivo para que crean que entre, cualquiera de ellos y yo podría haber algo más… en cambio tú**

 **-¿Yo qué?**

 **-¿En dónde estabas esta mañana?**

 **-Arreglando algunos pendientes**

 **-¿Susana estuvo contigo?  
-¡¿Qué?! No, claro que no, ¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?**

 **-Ambos llegaron casi a la misma hora… creí…**

 **-No, aunque sí tengo algunas cosas que debo tratar con Susy… y creí que entendiste que ella y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común incluyendo algunos proyectos.**

 **-Terry, si lo nuestro funciona ¿Vendrías conmigo a Inglaterra?**

 **-Creí que te quedarías aquí**

 **-Yo no tengo nada de este lado, todo mi vida, mi ser está allá, es allá a donde pertenezco**

 **-Lo veremos en su momento, ahora bésame.**

El día pasó, nos saltamos la hora de comida porque nos recostamos en el pasto y ambos estábamos desvelados así que sin pensar nos quedamos dormidos, él me cobijó con su brazo y yo me recosté en su pecho.

 **Horas más tarde cuando la noche estaba casi encima de nosotros y la temperatura estaba bajando Mark llegó hasta donde nos encontrábamos.** –Hey! Bellos durmientes, la _familia_ está preocupados por ustedes – Dijo sin bajarse del caballo

 **-Ya vamos.**

 **-Bien, les espero. -** Mark nos comentó que este es un año diferente a los pasados, que las actividades eran más divertidas que en años anteriores.

 **-Dijiste ¿Fogata?**

 **-Sí, ya estaba casi lista**

 **-Margaret odia las fogatas**

 **-Tom y las Andry la prendieron sin pedir permiso y ahora todos están emocionados.**

 **-Amo las fogatas, los malvaviscos asados, ensartados a la punta de un palo como este** – Cabalgábamos lento porque yo sentía temor por la velocidad y pude alcanzar sin problema una ramita de un árbol al pasar junto a él **– Yo ya tengo el mío, ustedes deberán buscarse el suyo**

 **-Lamento decirte que hay brochetas de acero especiales para los malvaviscos**

 **-Eres un aburrido, Mark, yo prefiero esta…**

Mark nos había informado bien, cuando llegamos todos estaban a la luz de la fogata, dos mozos nos ayudaron a encerrar a las bestias en las caballerizas y tomamos nuestro lugar, todos se calentaban extendiendo las manos para entrar en calor, así pasaron los primeros minutos.

No pude más **-¿Supieron de la niña que se calentaba las manos así frente a una fogata?** –logré captar la atención

Susana me respondió de mala gana **–No, nadie supo**

 **-¿Cómo? Si fue noticia en todo el mundo, ella tenía las manos así. Estaba rodeada de varios compañeros porque estaban celebrando…. Y de pronto** – La luz de la fogata, la noche, el frío, mi historia ficticia, la mirada de todos sobre mí **\- zaz! Que le jala hacia él tomándola del brazo** – Jalé el brazo de Annie quien gritó y brincó abrazándose de Tom

Todos reímos **–Va el mío** – Dijo el señor Carlright, luego papá, Richard no se quedó atrás, Eleonor lo intentó siendo un rotundo fracaso y mamá contó lo más vergonzoso de nosotras.

 **-Moría de miedo al verla hasta la punta del árbol** \- dijo mamá **– Candy, hija ven con mamá,** ** _En cuanto alcance al gatito, mami_** **. Por alcanzarlo, le tiró de la cola, el gato la rasguño, Candy perdió en control y yo estaba con catcher de béisbol y aun así … pobrecita de mi hija.**

Tom sacó un acordeón que llevaba en su camioneta, el espíritu sureño lo traía tatuado en el alma, el Señor Marlow dijo que habían un par de guitarras las cuales Ely y Annie tocaron, mamá intentó cantar junto con Eleonor, por mucho que intentaron no pudieron convencer a Margaret.

Fue otro día de dormir tarde.

* * *

gracias por leer

hermoso fin de semana


	9. Chapter 9

Mientras corría por una vereda a las 6:00 a.m meditaba en mi relación fallida con Robert y lo que esperaba en mi relación con Terrence.

No se trata de compararlos; sino de no repetir mi historia.

Conocí a Robert Hatawai una tarde de lluvia. En cuanto las, grandes y frías gotas, tocaron mi cuerpo, él corrió hacia mí con un paraguas negro para cubrirme, me custodió hasta llegar a casa.

Nos volvimos a encontrar en un café siberiano, después de agradecerle su gesto amable quedamos en salir un día para conocernos.

Él no tiene los recursos como los que tiene mi familia, pero eso no fue impedimento para que Elroy nos permitiera iniciar una relación, _Es trabajador y encantador… además de apuesto…._

Era demasiado _encantador_ como para conquistar a cualquier mujer que se propusiera, casi nunca dejaba de sonreír, siempre amable y atento. Amaba la forma en la que me fijaba sus hermosos ojos castaños y la barba cerrada que cubría su tez blanca. Me enamoré más y más de él en cada muestra de afecto que llegaba a casa cada mañana. Los ramos de rosas, las cajas de chocolates, las invitaciones al teatro, al cine, a caminar… aunque no derrochaba las grandes cantidades conmigo siempre cubría las cuentas por pagar en los restaurants, cuando no contaba con suficiente efectivo, prefería caminar de su casa al trabajo con tal de tener efectivo para invitarme a salir… Caí a sus pies cuando me dijo _Gatita_ por la forma y color de mis ojos. Amaba mi cabello rebelde y esponjado de los días nublados…

Todo era hermoso hasta que descubrí la razón por la cual no pasábamos de caricias y besos… _Te quiero para que seas mi esposa_ _ **,**_ en un principio creí que era el mejor pensamiento, que me llevara virginal hasta el altar, pero en realidad él satisfacía sus deseos con otras mujeres.

Su compañera de oficina, la mujer que despachaba el café, con su vecina, tenía amantes por todos lados. Ninguna se negaba a ser su _amiga de ocasión_. Esa era la verdadera razón por la cual muchas veces él no tenía ni para pagar la cuenta de su vivienda.

Muchas veces intentamos estar bien, le perdoné más de una infidelidad, le creí que era la única cuando, en un viaje de mis padres para visitarme, me dio la sortija de compromiso. Estuvimos bien seis meses mientras corrían las amonestaciones religiosas y había preparativos de la boda.

Elroy estaba fascinada con él, ella se ofreció a pagar gran parte de los gastos. Los padres de Robert también estaban contentos con nuestro enlace e hicieron su mayor esfuerzo por pagar el salón y el banquete.

Me detuve para inhalar y limpiarme las lágrimas de mis recuerdos… me acomodé el cabello y seguí corriendo.

Como toda mujer enamorada, justificamos muchas cosas que son señales que nos alertan de que algo está mal.

Comenzó con justificarse al olvidar algunas citas que teníamos, luego a cancelar eventos y por último que lo sorprendí en el departamento de Karen, mi casi hermana. Tenía llaves del departamento porque así de grande era nuestra confianza y amistad.

A veces es mejor dar la vuelta cuando llamas a la puerta y nadie responde, a enfrentarte a la realidad al abrir la puerta y mirar a tu prometido en su _despedida de soltero_ con tu mejor amiga.

Cualquier mujer sabe lo que significa un corazón roto.

 **-Buen día, Candy-** Saludó Terry, venía montado en un caballo y no en su yegua.

Me bajé la chalina para descubrir mi boca y me subí los googles contra el frío **– Buen día, Tom**

 **-Veo que también te gusta madrugar**

 **-Me gusta hacer ejercicio, me ayuda a mantener mis pensamientos en su lugar, creo que es mi hora de meditación**

 **-A mí me gusta despertar temprano e iniciar mis actividades a primera hora del día**

 **-¿Los demás ya se levantaron?**

 **-Solamente mi padre y nosotros.**

 **-Entonces es mejor volver para estar presentables cuando nos llamen a la mesa.**

 **-Te puedo llevar, si gustas**

 **-Me dan miedo los caballos, aunque es una fobia que me he propuesto superar, y no sé montar.**

 **-Ven, te ayudo y yo lo controlo**

 **-¿Me subiré contigo?**

Rió **–No, no, tú irás arriba y yo lo llevaré de las riendas.**

 **-Sí es así, acepto, porque de otra manera me da temor.**

Tom es una persona divertida, no diferimos mucho en edad.

Hablamos de la muerte de su madre y de mi orfandad y ambos llegamos a la conclusión de que tener a su padre, en su caso, y a mis padres era una gran bendición.

Me ayudó a desmontar del caballo, me dirigía a mi habitación cuando Susana me salió al encuentro **–Hola, Can- di- ce** – Dijo siseando de más la última sílaba de mi nombre.

 **-Hola Susana, buen día**

Se acercó y me tomó del brazo y me apartó del pasillo **–Escúchame bien, niñita, ahora eres el** ** _juguetito_** **nuevo de Terry y por ello él está emocionado, pero él jamás te amará porque no me puede dejar, lo nuestro es sólido, no fantasía**

 **-Suéltame, no necesito que me sostengas para escucharte… si tus palabras tienen razón no comprendo por qué me adviertes**

 **-Para que te andes con cuidado**

 **-¿Me amenazas? ¿Piensas hacerme algo?**

 **-No lo sé, pero si insistes en seguir con Terry lo lamentarás.**

 **-¿Por qué no te vas con tu veneno a otra parte? No me importa lo que hubo entre ustedes, pero ahora él está conmigo y si decide regresar a tu lado es libre para hacerlo** – Me di vuelta para alejarme de ella.

Mientras me duchaba recordaba el día que conocí a Terry, su mirada, su sonrisa, su pésimo humor, pero así me gusta, luego el beso, más besos, ¿Cómo no enamorarse de él?

Cuando me dirigí al salón donde nos servían la comida, Terry ya estaba ahí. Casual con su jean azul y una camisa cuello de tortuga. En cuanto me vio me sonrió y se disculpó con los que estaban a su derredor **–Hermosa** – pasó una mano por mi cintura para atraerme más a él mientras me plantaba un beso

- **Te amo- le dije**

 **-No más que yo**

Papá se acercó junto con Richard **–Creo que estos** ** _niños_** **nos harán familia, Richard**

Terry sonrió **– Papá** – Dije apenada

 **-A todos los presentes les informo que amo a esta bella dama** – Me tomó de la punta de mi mano e hizo una reverencia **–Y deseo la bendición de nuestros padres para formalizar nuestra relación**

Miré a mamá y ella respondió **-¿A caso nos estás solicitando a nuestra hija en casamiento?**

 **-Sí, no puedo vivir sin ella, estoy enamorado, la amo con locura, como no he amado jamás.**

 **-Terry, es un honor que pidas la mano de mi princesa en casamiento, organizaremos una fiesta digna de tal acontecimiento.**

Muchas felicitaciones y abrazos antes de pasar a la mesa.

Nos ausentamos de todos al finalizar los alimentos - **¿Por qué no me avisaste? Recién somos novios….**

 **-¿No te dio gusto?**

 **-No les había dicho a mis padres que entre tú y yo hay algo, es muy pronto**

 **-Ella tiene razón, Terry** – Los dos miramos a Susana que se introdujo en nuestra plática **-¿No te das cuenta que lo que es importante para ti para ella no lo es**

 **-Déjanos tranquilos, Susy, no te metas con ella.**

 **-Ella no me interesa en lo absoluto, tú sí**

 **-Basta!**

 **-¿Ya te dijo que se vio en la mañana con Tomas Carlright? ¿Te mencionó que cabalgaron juntos?**

Terry la miró penetrante, juntando sus dos cejas, me soltó la mano que sostenía entre las de él **\- ¿Es verdad lo que Susana está diciendo?**

No podía creer que creyera lo que Susana mencionaba **–No, no es la verdad**

 **-¿Negarás en mi presencia que los vi juntos?**

 **-No, no la negaré, pero no es verdad lo que estás diciendo. Terry salí a correr por la mañana y de regreso me encontré a Tom quien me ofreció el caballo para regresar, ¿no sé cómo le puedes creer a ella? Es más que evidente que está dolida porque has terminado con ella**

 **-¿Qué hacías con Tom tan temprano?**

 **-Te he explicado, si no quieres creer es tu problema, no mío**

 **-Candy, regresa** – Dijo firme al mirar que me retiraba de la presencia de ambos

-Volveré cuando le hayas dejado en claro a Susana que no tienes nada con ella

-No me digas lo que he de hacer. No quiero verte cerca de Tom, ni de Anthonie, de nadie

-Está bien, no me verás con nadie, ni contigo- Le dije furiosa

Me subí a lo alto de un árbol, lloré, me enojé, me frustré… en ese momento no quería ni verlo… pero sí los miré.

Caminaba con los puños a los lados, enojado y Susana tras él **–Perdóname, amor…**

 **-No me llames así, Susy**

 **-Terry, sabes lo que siento por ti.**

 **-Estoy en una relación formal con Candy, ¿logras entender eso?** \- Dijo dando ligeros golpes en su sien

-Terry, me haces daño – Ella lo abrazó

Él se dejó abrazar **–Susy** \- Habló calmado **– Me la pasé bien contigo, eres divina y encantadora, pero esto ya se acabó.**

 **-No, no me digas eso, yo sé que estás emocionado con ella porque es bonita, pero lo que hay entre nosotros es más que atracción, son incontables noches de entrega**

 **-Lo sé, pero fui sincero contigo… compréndeme**

 **-¿Me pides comprensión? ¿Y quién me entiende a mí?**

 **-Susy, estoy enamorado, lo que siento por ella es más que lo que he sentido en mi vida, lamento hacerte daño**

 **-Sé que regresarás conmigo, cuando haya problemas en el paraíso, me buscarás.**

Ella se acercó y le plantó un beso.

Había disfrutado mucho las palabras de cariño que él expresaba por mí pero no toleraré que él, al igual que Robert, quiera burlarse de mí.

El beso comenzó a subir de tono y de caricias.

Mi corazón tenía esa sensación de engaño, desconfianza, de dolor…

 **-Perdón que los interrumpa en su idilio…** \- Dije al llegar al suelo después de dar un brinco para bajar del árbol.

 **-¡Candy! ¡Detente!**

 **-Es mejor que se vaya, que comprenda que no la amas…**

Caminé sin mirar, como él no me dio alcance supuse que prefirió quedarse junto a ella. **–Papá, necesito regresar pronto a casa, Anthonie me ha enviado un mensaje que es importante vernos**

 **-¿En domingo?**

 **-Sí, mamá…. Papá ¿Cómo puedo hacer para salir de aquí?**

 **-Hija, aún hay actividades, no sé, tal vez podría acercarte a la ciudad y que tomes un taxi**

 **-Me parece bien… Mamá ¿Podrías encargarte de supervisar que recojan mis pertenencias?**

 **-Sí, está bien… ve con mucho cuidado**

 **-Sí.** – Lo que más deseaba era salir de ahí. No iba a permitir que me lastimaran de la misma manera, de ninguna manera. No es fácil reponerse de un amor fallido.

Papá echó a andar el motor **– Yo la llevaré** – Terry se asomó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Disimulaba a la perfección que todo marchaba bien **– Amor, vamos en mi auto**

 **-Cariño, no te preocupes, papá me llevará a la estación de taxis más cercana. Es mejor que pases con tu familia, lo que resta del día.**

 **-Gracias, muchacho** – Papá palmeó su hombro **– Estaré tranquilo que mi princesa estará bien.**

 **-Gracias, Will.**

No puedo decir que me no quería ir con Terry, sí deseaba con todo mi corazón que Susana se quedara con su enojo, él estaba conmigo y teníamos mucho de qué hablar.

Condujo sin dirigirme la palabra por un tiempo prolongado.

Hasta ese momento no había derramado ninguna lágrima, tenía el corazón dolido por el pasado que el presente aún no dolía tanto como para llorar.

Pero algo estaba determinado… No más engaños. Terry no tendría las mismas oportunidades que Robert, si él decidía quedarse conmigo, sería únicamente conmigo…

 **-¿No piensas hablar?**

 **-Creí que tú tenías algo qué decirme**

 **-No, la verdad no**

 **-Estamos cerca de la estación de taxis**

 **-Bien, puedes dejarme ahí y regresar**

 **-Ok** – Pisó el acelerador, se aferró al volante y frunció el ceño… ¡Dios qué bien se ve con ese gesto en su rostro!

Pasamos la estación y no se detuvo, continué sin decir nada.

Avanzamos

Entramos a la ciudad

Se detuvo **–Maldita sea! Dime algo, dime que soy un jodido idiota**

Tenía el derecho de sentirme ofendida y terminar todo esto con un simple reclamo. Pero si hacía eso le dejaría toda posibilidad a Susana de estar con Terry y no, no sería tan fácil. Así que opté por hacer a un lado mi disgusto y lo miré **–Eres encantador** – Le dije tocando su rostro y regalándole una sonrisa

 **-¿Qué?** – Relajó su expresión

 **-Que me gustas mucho y que tengo sentimientos bonitos por ti y son sinceros**

 **-Candy**

 **-¿Lo que le dijiste a Susana es verdad?**

 **-Me siento fatal delante de ti. – golpeó el volante con su puño cerrado – esperaba una rabieta de tu parte y no una muestra de amor sincero**

 **-Sufrí mucho con mi ex y no estoy dispuesta a pasar lo mismo dos veces. Si estás dispuesto a emprender esto conmigo sin mentiras, sin engaños, sin exs que estén deseando separarnos. Si puedes con eso, te prometo ser feliz, pero si no puedes, es mejor ser sinceros en este momento antes de hacernos ilusiones e involucrar a los demás…**

 **-Perdóname, no debí estar a solas con Susana, entre ella y no existe nada, lo que hubo entre nosotros terminó antes que viajara a Inglaterra esta última vez, y estuve allá casi ocho meses y ella cree que…**

 **-Lamento interrumpirte, no es que me importe pero es mejor dejar** ** _los_** **fuera de nuestra historia ¿Vale?**

Sonrió y sus hermoso ojos azules se iluminaron **– Sí.**

Emprendió el camino.

- **¿Podrías llevarme a casa? Necesito ducharme** \- Dije mostrando la ropa deportiva con la que había salido a correr.

 **-Sí y luego te llevaré a un lugar que seguro te encantará**

 **-¿Iremos a comer? Porque muero de hambre**

Rió – **No, bueno, podemos comer algo allá, si lo prefieres comemos en tu casa**

 **-Me parece bien** – Llamé a casa y avisé que íbamos en camino para que nos preparan algo rico para comer

- **¿Cómo logras eso?**

 **-¿Eso?** – pregunté **\- ¿A qué te refieres?**

 **\- Sí, cómo logras tener templanza**

 **-Lo dices porque no te monté un espectáculo ¿Verdad?**

 **-Ajá**

 **-He pasado muchas veces la misma situación y siempre duele igual pero aprendes a responder de forma diferente**

 **-Mi amor, no sé cuánto pudieron lastimarte antes, pero te prometo que yo jamás lo haré, es más le diré a mi padre que cambiaré de sección para no estar cerca de Susana**

 **-No te estoy pidiendo que hagas eso, si eso te da más tranquilidad podré comprenderlo pero si estás cerca de ella y te sientes** ** _tentado_** **a** ** _caer_** **con ella entonces es porque no la has olvidado.**

 **-No quiero que tengas motivos para dudar de mí.**

 **-Si tú me prometes que serás fiel a lo nuestro, te creo, no necesitas hacer nada extra para convencerme.**

 **-Yo quiero hacerlo.**

 **-Está bien. Te apoyo**

Hacía mucho frío ese domingo decembrino. Las calles se veían hermosas con la bruma flotando por el aire, me hacía recordar las frías calles de Londres, luces por doquier, gente bien abrigada… y yo, yo me sentía emocionada por mi nueva relación, esa sensación que se lleva en el interior que decimos que son miles de mariposas revoloteando en nuestro ser, volando de emoción, buscando una salida **-Jamás he traído a nadie a este lugar, ni he recibido a nadie salvo a unos amigos**

 **-Es hermoso** \- Me había llevado a su penthaus.

 **-Aquí es a donde vivo, en mi** _ **rinconcito**_

Solté su mano y caminé para conocer las áreas del lugar **–No te creo**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Que seas la primera en conocerlo?**

Sonreí **– Que sea tuyo**

Caminó hasta mí y me abrazó **– Quiero que seas la dueña de este lugar, así como lo eres de este** \- Envolvió en su mano mi mano y la condujo a su pecho señalando su corazón

 **-¿Me propones que vivamos juntos?**

 **-No, eso sería para otro tipo de mujer, pero no tú, tú eres digna de ser llevada al altar**

 **-Terry**

 **-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?** – Abrió un fino estuche en el cual brilló una sortija de compromiso. Sobre su rodilla me dijo – No tengas miedo, un hombre sabe cuándo ha llegado el amor que tanto ha esperado, el amor anhelado, la mujer para toda su vida, y yo sé que tú eres esa mujer, Candy

A pesar de los nervios y de las dudas en mi cabeza, sostenía una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro, papá pensaría que es muy pronto, y no había venido buscando una relación como tal, mis planes cambiarían en su totalidad, cinco días… tan sólo habían pasado cinco días!

Pero qué bah! **– Sí, Sí, sí, sí quiero**

Nos recostamos en su habitación y aunque disfrutamos un nivel más de nuestras caricias no tuvimos relaciones **– Nuestros padres dirán que estamos locos**

 **-Es que lo estamos, amor, este amor es locura, es el amor que te lleva a un nivel más de desear pasar un buen rato, es el que hace que desees estar toda la vida y aún la muerte juntos.**

 **-Terry, no creí que te llegara a amar tan pronto.**

 **-No sabes lo que sentí cuando me invitaste esa papa frita en el aeropuerto, me emocioné**

 **-No parecías emocionado**

 **-Créeme, lo estaba, Tu sonrisa, tu voz, tan distinta a mi**

Recordé a Mark -¿Polos opuestos?

 **-Exacto, como los imanes, que se necesita tirar de ellos para separarlos, pero que si no fuera por esa fuerza ellos permanecen unidos.**

 **-Jamás olvidaré ese día**

 **-Yo tampoco, menos cuando te aguantabas para ir al tocador, casi bailabas en tu lugar**

 **\- Acaso ¿Lo notaste?**

 **-Y el señor a nuestra derecha, también**

 **-¿El señor Gabriel?**

Rió a carcajadas **– No puedo creerlo, ¿Cuántas personas conociste en ese vuelo?**

Saqué mi móvil **– A Samantha, que trabaja en el local de souvenires, mientras intentaba convencerme en comprar algunas cosas nos hicimos amigas** – Le mostré una foto que nos tomamos ese día **– Mira, nos mensajeamos**

 **-No puedo creerlo** – Parecía que le causaba gracia

 **-Conocí a Marie la azafata, es madre soltera**

 **-¿La que te llevó hasta tu lugar?**

 **-Ajá, prometí ayudarle con la educación de su hijo – Busqué en mi galería de fotos –Mira, este es su pequeño. Está hermoso ¿Verdad?**

 **-Me das miedo… cómo puedes hablarle a gente desconocida**

 **-No son desconocidos, ya somos amigos**

 **-Y también al señor que nos acompañó en el vuelo**

 **-Sip, pienso cerrar un negocio con él y para ello me ayudará Carlright, aunque pienso más en Tom.**

 **-Prométeme que nunca te irás con un desconocido**

 **-Promesa, el único desconocido que se robó mi corazón, y mi taxi, fuiste tú**

 **\- Vi por el retrovisor tu rabieta… pero amé en cuanto te vi llegar a la casa de William, tan emocionada, risueña… - Reía - No, no, ¿cómo olvida** r?

 **-¿Tan de broma me veía?**

 **-No, el caramelo en tu boca, inflando tu mejilla …**

 **-Elroy estaría más que fascinada contigo**

 **-Te prefiero a ti que a Elroy**

 **-Ya! Me refiero a que ella aprobaría lo nuestro**

 **-¿Fue estricta contigo?**

 **-Al principio sí, pero no más que mamá. Luego aceptó que así era yo y que mi temperamento era único.**

 **-¿No te da temor hablar con desconocidos?**

 **-No, porque siempre lo hago en lugares públicos…**

 **Desde preguntar la hora hasta acercarme a una mujer llorando siempre me acerqué a los extraños.**

 **-Pediré esta noche la formalidad de nuestra relación**

 **-Insisto que nos dirán que estamos locos**

 **-Sí estoy loco por ti**

 **-Me arriesgo a que digan que estoy loca por ti**

No puedo negar que sentía nervios y emoción al mismo tiempo

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala de estar, sumamente cansados por el fin de semana que aún no concluía

Me enfundé en un hermoso vestido de satín descubierto de la espalda, agradezco a papá por la calefacción en la casa. Eliza invitó a Anthonie y a petición de Annie invitaron a Stear. Aunque era un momento íntimo me sentí feliz de ver a mis hermanas acompañadas de personas que estaban felices por mí.

 **-Estás bellísima**

 **-Y tú, estás muy elegante y guapo**

Richard tomó la palabra **–Will, amigo, hermano, te lo dije** – Los dos rieron. Mamá y Eleonor contuvieron la risa esbozando una sonrisa **– Es de familia**

- **Lo sé, Richard, lo sé**

- **Bien , Familia, amigos, es un honor para la familia Grandchester el solicitar la mano de su hija Candice en compromiso para mi hijo Terrence, estamos contentos y agradecidos con esta breve relación que señala un futuro prometedor.**

 **-Amigos, es también para nosotros un honor –** Mencionó papá- **un privilegio conceder la manos de nuestra hija Candice en compromiso para matrimonio a Terrence Grandchester, deseo que hagas feliz, inmensamente feliz a mi hija**

 **-Candy** – llamó mamá **– Nos hace feliz que se comprometan, que su dicha sea duradera**

 **-Terry, mi amor, les deseo toda la dicha del mundo, todo el amor y miles de bendiciones**

Los dos asentimos con la cabeza y la felicidad expresada en el rostro **– Mi amor, no hay nada que impida que seas mi esposa pero te pregunto delante de tu familia ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?**

 **-Sí, sí quiero**

Entre risas, aplausos, abrazos y brindis fijamos la fecha, no sé cuál era nuestra prisa por estar juntos pero a nuestros padres les pareció de lo más fabuloso.

Celebramos con nuestra familia, nuestras madres comenzaron a integrarse en nuestra planeación con aportes valiosos

 **-Papá ¿Por qué dijiste que** ** _lo sabías_** **cuando Richard mencionó** ** _"Te lo dije"_** **?**

 **-Es una historia un tanto cómica, Richard y Eleonor se casaron en las Vegas… a las dos horas de conocerse**

 **-¡¿Qué?!** – Dijimos en coro mis hermanas y yo

Mark rió fuerte y pasó un brazo por encima de la espalda de Richard **– No lo puedo creer**

Eleonor y mamá estaban sonrojadas **–Will! Ustedes también se casaron en ese día…**

 **-No lo puedo creer! Mamá… ¿cómo? Queremos saber**

 **\- Habíamos llegado de Londres con nuestro grupo de viaje de graduación, y al tercer día se nos ocurrió separarnos de todos e ir y conocer la ciudad del pecado. Aunque me opuse, Eleonor me persuadió hasta convencerme… Ahí vimos a un par de apuestos caballeros, apostaban, ganaban y brindaban, precisamente en ese orden. Richard miró a Eleonor y le invitó una copa, yo era como Annie, siempre callada y tímida… tu padre me acercó los dados a la boca y dijo** ** _sopla muñequita y dame suerte_** **y yo soplé, no me salía el aliento y tu padre dijo:** ** _Más fuerte princesa,_** **fruncí los labios y tu Will me robó un beso… de piquito pero fue un beso…**

 **-Tu madre me dio tal suerte que seguimos ganando y brindando**

 **-La idea de casarnos fue de Will**

 **-¿Qué les dijeron sus padres?**

 **-Que eso no era un matrimonio así que organizaron una reunión con los padres de** ** _los americanos_** **como les decía tu abuelo y nos unimos religiosamente en un mes y Richard y Eleonor se casaron tres meses después ya que el** ** _abuelo Grandchester_** **lo quiso poner a prueba**

 **-Por qué si se conocían de tiempo atrás ¿Yo no recuerdo a Terrence?**

 **-Ellos vivieron un par de años aquí y regresaron a Inglaterra antes que ustedes llegaran. Richard y Will se frecuentaban para hacer negocios. Integraron a Elroy y el resto de la historia ya la conocen**

 **-Entonces ¿No les** ** _ofende_** **que Terry y yo nos casemos tan pronto?**

 **-Creemos que ya se tardaron en hacerlo.**


	10. Chapter 10

Existen ciertas cosas que me gusta ver, otras que me gusta observar y hay algunas que simplemente pasan desapercibidas, pero no cabe duda que de cada una de ellas se forman las experiencias y los recuerdos. **\- ¿Qué tanto miras por la ventana?**

 **-Las estrellas, mamá. Son pocas veces que podemos contemplar el cielo así…**

 **-¿Podrías ayudar a tu hermana a rotular las invitaciones?**

 **-Sí, en un momento más. No sé cuándo volveré a contemplar un cielo así, y con la calma que ahora siento.**

Han pasado muchas cosas en mi corta estancia en casa de mis padres.

Aún creo que las mejores son aquellas que se toman sin meditar tanto, a veces es mejor hacerle caso al corazón.

 **¿Te sientes nerviosa?**

 **-Sí, un poco… creo que me siento más emocionada que nerviosa**

 **-Candy, no conoces mucho a Terry ¿Cómo puedes casarte con él, así?**

 **-Es algo raro, Annie, es algo especial. Es un poco inexplicable, mi mente dice lo que tú me estás diciendo ahora pero mi corazón dice que todo esto es real, sincero.**

 **-¿Has pensado en que Susana no se quedará conforme?**

 **-Ella no importa**

 **-No porque no importe no significa que no exista**

 **-No existe ni significa nada para Terry**

 **-No decimos que no te cases, pero no tan pronto**

 **-Estamos enamorados**

 **-No sabes cómo es él cuando se enoja**

 **-Me ama, eso lo sé y es suficiente… bien! Basta de comentarios y a rotular invitaciones, que a la mayoría de esas personas no conozco.**

 **\- Te deseamos que seas muy feliz**

 **.Lo soy…**

No existían dudas cuando estaba con Terry, el tiempo pasaba muy rápido cuando íbamos de compras para decorar nuestro departamento.

Pero cuando estaba a solas miles de pensamientos corrían en todos sentidos en mi atormentada mente. ¿Qué pasará si en lugar de decir que Sí, respondo No? Es imposible sí me quiero casar, Terry es el hombre que siempre soñé. Me enamora cada día más… Y ¿Si Susana no se queda tranquila? Ummm Creo que he hablado lo suficiente con Terry de ella así que no me puede hacer daño lo que intente.

¿Y mis planes? Un año de descanso, un año para convivir con mis padres, un año para hacer cosas de hermanas, para olvidarme de cualquier tipo de inversión… nada de eso cumplí…

 **-Señorita, tienen una llamada**

 **-Sí, Dorothie, la tomaré aquí en el despacho de papá, gracias**

 **-¿** ** _Candy?_**

 ** _-¿¡Robert!?_**

 ** _-¿Es verdad?_**

 ** _-Ya te enteraste…_** _-Dije con un suspiro_ _ **\- Sí, si es verdad**_

 ** _-¿Por qué tan pronto?_**

 ** _-Así es el amor, nunca avisa cuando llega._**

 ** _-Me dejas sin posibilidades_**

 ** _-Tú te quedaste sin posibilidades hace más de dos años_**

 ** _-Te deseo toda la felicidad del universo, aunque yo te echaré de menos_**

 ** _-Gracias, que tú también seas feliz._**

Todo principio tiene un fin. El fin de Robert y mío fue hace años atrás, aunque yo me resistí mucho a comprenderlo, Ahora es mi principio con Terry.

Las fiestas decembrinas fueron más emotivas que las pasadas. Esta fue mi segunda vez comprometida, con una hermosa sortija en mi dedo, luciendo ufana y brillante.

Los regalos han estado llenando nuestro pequeño nido de amor. Las tarjetas de felicitaciones no cesan de expresar lo mejor de lo mejor para nosotros.

Cada día que pasa se acerca la fecha en la que dejaré la soltería y me uniré para siempre al hombre que amo.

Un día más, un día menos.

 **-No mueva tanto la cabeza, madame**

 **-Lo siento, Walter, es que tiras mucho de mi cabello**

 **-Es necesario hacer las pruebas necesarias para resaltar su hermosura**

 **-Quiero algo sencillo, no sé, tal vez un alaciado y la tiara…**

 **-No, madame, ese es un día irrepetible por lo tanto debe lucir lo más hermosa, usted es el centro de atención de las miradas masculinas y la envidia de las féminas** – Rió

- **Walter….** – Reímos.

Con el cabello todo recogido con unas mechas castañas y el toque de Walter, me veía irreconocible en el reflejo del gran espejo.

Mi madre subió el ziper del vestido blanco y Eleonor puso un pequeño diamante a la altura de mi cuello **–No puedo creer que hoy se case mi hijo con tu princesa, Rose**

 **-Estoy muy feliz, por ellos, Eleonor**

 **-Estás hermosa, Candy.**

-Gracias… Me siento nerviosa

-Es normal, hija, los nervios pasarán en cuanto digas "Sí, acepto"

Mi madre escogió la decoración de la iglesia, el color de la alfombra y las flores; su buen gusto no le permitió equivocarse.

Pero no existía nada más hermoso que ver a Terry con un esmoquin blanco de solapas negras, sus hermosos ojos y su bella sonrisa…

Caminaba a la par del paso valsado de papá.

El velo cubría mi rostro.

Mis hermanas entre mis damas. Sus novios entre los padrinos.

Sí, acepto. El anillo. Los votos. Fiesta. Beso….

 **-Esta es mi sorpresa**

 **-¿Un sobre?**

Una hermosa y blanca sonrisa **– Ábrelo**

 **-Un viaje! Mi amor, a las playas de México.**

 **-Sí, es para nuestra luna de miel, es un crucero.**

 **-Terry, soy inmensamente feliz**

Nuestro equipaje llegó antes que nosotros al camarote. Entre ovaciones fuimos despedidos por nuestros amigos y familiares. Y entre ovaciones fuimos recibidos en el enorme barco que nos llevaría a cumplir mi sueño.

Bailamos un vals a solas y con la música de su móvil **– Te amo, señora de Grandchester**

Me aferré a él **– Te amo, esposo mío… ojitos azules**

Fue nuestra primera noche juntos, sin miedos, sin temores, sin prejuicios, solamente él, yo y nuestros planes que ahora se llaman sueños.

Arribamos en una bellísima playa, el mar azul hecho uno con el cielo.

 **-Ninguna descripción puede grabar en la mente este momento, y ninguna foto puede captar la exactitud de la belleza de este paisaje**

 **-Nada se compara con tu hermosura, princesa**

 **-Terry, te amo**

 **-Ten** –Puso en mi mano un caracol pequeño que recogió en la orilla del mar **– Quisiera regalarte la inmensidad pero no es mía, pero consérvalo como recuerdo de este viaje, de este primer sueño hecho realidad.**

Parecíamos dos infantes, hicimos castillos en la arena, reímos mucho y yo lo sepulté en la cálida arena **– Abre la boca**

 **-Eso me enamoró la primera vez que te vi y jamás lo olvidaré.**

 **-Nunca lo olvides y cuando empieces a hacerlo yo me encargaré de recordártelo**

 **-Siendo así, creo que ya lo olvidé** – Reímos

Amueblamos un departamento para iniciar nuestra vida pero habían otros asuntos que no podríamos resolver desde ahí, yo tenía que regresar y permanecer un tiempo en Inglaterray Terry tenía proyectos qué atender en Nueva York, pensar en esos lapsos de tiempo sin él causaban nostalgia prematura. **-¿Por qué no planeas tus tiempos para que vengas conmigo a Inglaterra?**

 **-Te estás preocupando antes de tiempo**

 **-Es que este no se detiene**

 **-Lo sé, pero al menos este año estaremos juntos, podrás pasar tiempo conmigo en la oficina, serás mi asistente** – Dijo coquetamente

-Sí, te prepararé café y galletas, tomaré notas y te llenaré de besos

-Sería bueno que estuvieras conmigo, eres una visionaria y tus aportaciones beneficiarían al máximo mis proyectos

-Después de este primer año ¿Qué haremos?

-Papá me ha pedido velar su parte de la sociedad que tiene contigo y Leagan, así que nos iremos a Inglaterra.

-¿En verdad? Es una gran noticia ¿Por qué no me habías comentado nada?

-Era una sorpresa para tu cumpleaños.

-Mi cumpleaños, ya está cerca… casi dos meses…

-¿Aún quieres un caballo?

-Síiii tengo qué vencer esa fobia.

-¿Y qué harás cuando regresemos a Inglaterra?

-Eliza ha prometido cuidarle bien.

-A parte del caballo ¿Qué deseas para tu cumpleaños?

-A ti, solamente a ti

-Pero ya me tienes, soy tuyo

-Entonces no necesito nada, eres mío.

Terry es muy serio cuando se trata de hacer negociaciones. Se ha enojado al menos tres veces conmigo por llevarle la _contra_ así que no he vuelto a estar en ninguno de sus tratos.

Él sí ha estado cuando estoy con Anthonie y revisamos mis inversiones.

Falta una semana para mi cumpleaños y después de nuestra luna de miel hemos tenido dos discusiones fuertes

 **-No quiero nada con ella, no seas celosa**

 **-Pero ella sí quiere todo contigo, ¿No te das cuenta cómo te mira?**

 **-No tengo la culpa que ella esté enamorada de mí… yo te amo a ti ¡Entiéndelo!**

 **-No dudo de ti, pero no confío en ella. No la quiero cerca de ti**

 **-Si vas a venir para ver cosas que no existen, es mejor que te quedes en casa.**

 **-O sea ¿Me echas de tu oficina?**

 **-Amor. Basta, comprende que Susana labora aquí, es socia de tu padre y el padre de ella también es accionista**

 **-¿Por qué tiene que estar cerca de ti?**

 **-Ven-** Me abrazó **– A quién amo es a ti, no permitas que tus celos te hagan ver cosas que no existen y no, no te estoy echando de aquí. Eres el amor de mi vida.**

 **-No me gusta cómo te mira ni cómo te habla…**

 **-Ella no me interesa…**

 **-Te creo…** \- Cambié de tema **– Cariño, mi hermana y Antonie quieren que celebremos mi cumpleaños en la propiedad de él.**

 **-Mi cielo, tu padre y mi padre te organizaron una fiesta sorpresa…**

 **-¿En verdad? ¿En dónde?**

 **-No lo sé, pero creo que no lo han difundido bien con la familia, porque tu padre ha invitado a varias personas de aquí.**

Levanté las cejas como señal de sorpresa **– Espero que no sea en el hípico de Marlow.**

 **-Esperemos que no…**. Me levanté de sus piernas **– Candy, promete que te divertirás**

 **-¿Es en el hípico?**

 **-No sé, pero en donde sea, te ruego que lo tomes con madurez**

 **-Es ahí, no me lo quieres decir…** \- Me enfadé **\- Te veré por la noche**

 **-Cielo… Candy –** Mi respuesta fue un fuerte portazo al salir

Me encontré a Susana por el pasillo y pasé sin siquiera mirarla, pero ella no desaprovechó la oportunidad de molestar **–** ** _Señora de Grandchester ¿_** **ya se va? ¿tan pronto?**

 **-Hola Susana**

 **-No debería dejar solo al** ** _señor Grandchester_**

 **-Que tengas buena tarde**

Aligeré mi paso para alejarme de ella.

Tuve la intensión de regresarme sobre mis pasos y aguardar hasta que Terry concluyera sus labores, pero tenía qué aprender a confiar en él.

Teníamos un auto, porque yo no quería comprar uno más porque regresaríamos a Inglaterra y no tenía caso invertir en un auto.

Solicité un taxi y mientras iba a casa de mis padres pude ver las calles y a las personas de forma distinta.

Desde que nos adoptaron nuestra vida cambió y no había más carencias, tal vez por ello no tenía todos mis sentidos desarrollados en su plenitud y tal vez el más atrofiado era el sexto sentido, había permitido que las falsas alarmas emitida por los celos no me dejaran confiar en él y habíamos discutido sin sentido.

Comenzaba a experimentar el remordimiento. Eso no pasaría si confiara en lo que mis ojos realmente ve, en lo que mis oídos realmente escuchan y podría evitar ser hiriente con mis palabras. **–Por favor, en la quinta avenida**

 **-Sí, señorita**

 **-Aquí tiene, guarde el cambio**

 **-Muchas gracias.**

En casa no me hace falta nada, la casa no necesita más adornos decorativos, todo es suficiente.

No me hace falta comida, calor ni amor… Debo valorar lo que tengo, lo que soy y con quien estoy.

Realizar compras no iba a satisfacer la carga moral de haber discutido con Terry por mi mala _visión._

 **-Un café, por favor**

 **-Aquí tiene.**

Tomé un asiento frente a una ventana y revisé mi móvil… Una llamada perdida de Terry **– Hola, cariño ¿Todo bien?**

 **-Sí, me preocupé por la forma en la que saliste, creí que estabas con Will**

 **-Emm. No, vine a comprar unas cosas para la casa**

 **-Te veo en una hora en casa de tus padres**

 **-Me asustas, ¿Estás seguro que todo marcha bien?**

 **-Sí, quiero que charlemos con él de tu cumpleaños para que estés más tranquila**

Nuevamente el peso moral. No podía seguir con esta actitud de desconfianza así que mejor a divertirme ¿No?

 **-Será en el hípico de los Marlow**

Terry me abrazó, **-Will, estoy seguro que Candy prefiere algo más familiar**

Lo agradecí

 **-Anthonie y yo lo planeábamos en la propiedad de sus padres, es un campo más amplio ¿Cómo ven?**

 **-Excelente, sí, ahí quiero que sea mi celebración**

 **-Ya sabes de lo que se trata tu regalo de cumpleaños**

 **-Sí, ya sé. Lo llamaré** ** _sky_**

Llegamos a casa y no había energía eléctrica y parecía que todo se paralizaba a falta de ella

 **-Aluzaré con el móvil, no te separes mucho de mí, cariño**

 **-Mi amor, conozco la casa bien, iré a la cocina por unas velas**

 **-Te acompañaré**

 **-Terry, sé en dónde están las cosas, y también tengo mi móvil**

 **-De cualquier manera, iré contigo**

Qué bueno que me acompañó! Jalé de más el cajón donde, creí que, guardaba las velas, y éste cayó hasta el suelo, era el cajón de los cuchillos. **–Estaba segura que era el segundo cajón**

 **-Amor, este es el tercer cajón**

 **-No puede ser, creí que podía andar a ciegas sin problema alguno.**

Sí había problema y muchos.

Lo supe después de mi cumpleaños.

Papá invitó a algunas personas, entre ellas la familia Marlow, el primer incidente que presencié fue a la madre de Susana hablar con Terry y decirle que ella esperaba que él recapacitara, ella no tenía ningún inconveniente para aceptar que su hija se casara con una persona en segundas nupcias. Terry respondió sellando su comentario con ironía. Tal y como él era.

 **-Al menos sí sabes que Susy proviene de una buena familia y aunque Candy tenga un buen apellido y buena herencia no sabes qué tipo de s** ** _angre_** **fluye por sus venas** – Jamás había sentido inseguridad por mi origen y esta era la primera vez que sí sentía que ella tenía razón.

Este día podía ser de otro reto o sueño cumplido, de ser divertido o no. Había decidido que nada ni nadie me opacarían mi felicidad; pero no comprendía que para ser feliz dependía de mí y no de las circunstancias. **–Es bellísimo, sky eres bellísimo**

 **-¿Quieres montarlo?**

 **-Sí, sí quiero.**

Una vuelta, dos, me sentía segura de poder dominarlo, comencé por llevarlo caminando, traía a la mente todos los consejos, me acompañó mi hermana, nos dio alcance Terry, fue divertido.

Ser la anfitriona también significa atender a los invitados.

Una charla por aquí, gracias por allá… ¿En dónde está Terry? Tampoco veo a Susana … No, él no sería capaz…

Uff! Está con papá y Richard…. -Candy! -Me reté… -Debes confiar.

 **-Candy, iremos a cabalgar, antes que caiga la noche ¿Vienes?**

 **-Sí, claro… Le avisaré a Terry.**

Muchas veces sin buscar encuentras… **\- ¿Por qué no comprendes que te amo?** –Ella se acercó a él

 **-Amo a mi esposa, compréndelo** –Permanecí con el corazón palpitando fuertemente, no sé si en mi interior deseaba verlos nuevamente juntos o sentía satisfacción que Terry se esmerara por hacerme feliz.

 **-Un beso, sólo un beso de despedida, prometo no molestarte más**

 **-No, no Susana… lo nuestro se terminó, únicamente vine a ensillar a sky para mi esposa, vete, no quiero malos entendidos ni estar dando explicaciones. Déjame tranquilo**

Intervine enojada **-¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?** – Ella lloraba mientras Terry le rechazaba

-No pasa nada, cariño, Susy ya se iba

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Eres una estúpida

-No me ofendas, aléjate de mi esposo

-Terry no te ama me ama a mí **–** Le dio un beso que lo tomó por sorpresa y se aferraba a él mientras él luchaba por retirarla de sí y no lastimarla. Se me hizo muy fácil indignarme, montar a Sky y enterrarle los talones, el pobre animal salió hecho una furia.

No debí hacerlo, el cincho de la montura no estaba bien sujeto, no tenía experiencia para controlar un animal tan grande… **-Candy! Tira de las riendas al mismo tiempo** – Gritaba Terry montado a caballo detrás de mí.

Sus gritos y los míos alertaron a todo los presentes.

Eliza cabalgó en mi dirección…

Tiré con fuerza al ver que entrábamos a una parte boscosa, pero solo un lado de las riendas tuvo efecto, el animal se paró en dos patas y caímos.

Me recibió un duro y empedrado piso. Mi cabeza se estrelló en un grueso tallo de un húmedo árbol… y Sky cayó sobre mí.


	11. Chapter 11

Por el fuerte golpe sentí que caía en un abismo oscuro y profundo.

De las últimas cosas que escuché fueron: **\- Terry, no la muevas, podría tener alguna fractura…** \- Sonido de, lo que podría ser, una ambulancia.

Muchas horas de sueño.

Un fuerte dolor en el costado me hizo reaccionar.

No puedo decir cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero podría pensar que eran más de seis horas porque al abrir los ojos estaba sola, dolorida y todo estaba oscuro.

¡Qué miedo y nervios!

Seguramente Terry estará enojado y por ello me ha dejado sola.

 **-Candy! Al fin has despertado**

 **-Mamá ¿En dónde estás? ¿Podrías encender la lámpara? No logro verte**

 **-Dios mío!** –Escuché una segunda voz y varias respiraciones

 **-Mi amor, estoy aquí.**

 **-Terry**

 **\- lo siento-** Intenté ponerme en pie pero el dolor en el costado era grave **\- Ouch!**

 **-No te muevas, cariño. Ya viene el médico**

Su voz sonaba con preocupación pero llena de amor **– Tienes dos costillas lastimadas, quédate quieta**

 **-Mi cielo, por favor, la luz, no puedo ver nada**

La puerta se abrió y escuché una voz diferente. Sentía que todo daba vueltas y tenía un mal presentimiento… **-Señor Grandchester, le ruego que me dé permiso**

 **-Sí.**

 **-Los demás, desalojen la habitación, la señora necesita tranquilidad.**

Me preguntó si me dolía por aquí, por allá… sus dedos recorrieron, casi, cada centímetro de mi cabeza, sujetó mi mentón **–No cierre los ojos ¿La luz le lastima?**

¡¿ Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! **\- ¿Cuál luz?** –Sentí que el estómago me dio un vuelco por los incontrolables nervios, mi cerebro me estaba mandando señales que mi agitado corazón podía descifrar. Podía sentir dos hilos cálidos surcando mis mejillas.

Terry tomó y apretó mi mano y se atrevió a preguntar **\- ¿Volverá a ver?**

No era necesario escuchar de los labios del galeno que estaba ciega. Era más que evidente.

Por la carga emocional devolví el estómago provocando un dolor más fuerte en la cavidad torácica.

 **-Llamaré una enfermera… Señor Grandchester es muy pronto para dar un diagnóstico tan severo, comprendo su dolor y su preocupación. Mandaré a hacer tomografías y más estudios…**

 **-Sí, lo que sea necesario…** \- Su voz estaba teñida de preocupación pero acompañada de fortaleza. Dentro de mí sabía que intentaba infundirme aliento y ánimo.

Me quedé un largo rato entre sus brazos, sin palabras, sin reclamos, sin decir nada.

De vez en vez suspiraba y me daba un beso en la frente. Sabía que estaba más que preocupado… no sé si se sentía culpable, aunque la única culpable de todo esto era yo.

Meditaba en lo que había pasado, aunque no sabía cuántos días habían pasado.

Podía confiar en todo el mundo menos en él, él que me había amado a los pocos días de habernos conocido, él que me había jurado amor eterno, como lo mencionó en sus votos, él que había renunciado a una mujer más bella y exuberante que yo… ¿Por qué no podía confiar en él? A caso ¿Estaba tan lastimada de mi relación fallida con Robert? Quizá deseaba que Terry pagara todas las infidelidades de Robert y creí que siendo celosa podría _regalarle_ un poco de paz y serenidad a mi alma vengativa… ¡Qué grave equivocación!

Nadie ingresó a la habitación.

Terry realizó un sinfín de llamadas: a mis padres, a sus padres, a su asistente… creo que también a Susana, esto último lo deduje por el mensaje transmitido – **Estaré ausente, mi esposa me necesita… hazte cargo de todo**

No me atreví a preguntarle nada. Aunque por ratos dejaba de llorar no me sentía consolada por los grandes esfuerzos de mi esposo.

Pensaba en lo cotidiano, ¿Cómo realizaría las cosas? ¿Desde lo mínimo hasta lo que requiere diligencia? No cabía la pregunta ¿Por qué a mí? Sabía perfectamente las respuestas…

Pruebas…

Más pruebas…

Análisis…

¿Permanente o temporal?

-Hemianopsia…

…

Me sumí en una profunda depresión.

El sonido del auto de Terry se hizo familiar por las incontables veces que me ayudó a subir, que me pidió esperarlo mientras se aparcaba frente a mí y dejaba el motor en marcha…

 **-Cariño, tenemos que hablar**

 **-No… no quiero**

 **-No te dejaré de amar jamás, esto lo enfrentaremos juntos**

 **-Estoy cansada de tantos estudios, de tratamientos…**

 **-Ten ánimo, te lo ruego.**

 **-Terry**

 **-Sí? Cariño**

 **-No sé cómo debo hacer.. emm.. quiero que me lleves al ginecólogo**

 **-¿Al ginecólogo?**

 **-Ajá… no quiero tener mi periodo, no quiero tener bebés… no ahora**

 **-Mi amor, no debes ser tan drástica, encontraremos la solución**

 **-Mientras la encontramos. No quiero que un día despiertes y encuentres la cama manchada por un descuido… por dejar sucio el baño… las toallas, por no poder cuidar a nuestro hijo… por favor… sólo entiéndeme…**

 **-Contrataré una enfermera que te atienda…**

 **-No, no quiero ser carga**

 **-Está bien.**

Un parche anticonceptivo y medicamento para provocar la amenorrea. Después de tanta explicación y de los efectos negativos en mi salud, me dio la medicación…

Todo era oscuridad

Todo el día sumida entre las sábanas y edredones…

No quería ni probar alimento para no ir al baño… tenía miedo a hacer las cosas mal

¿Podría hacer algo peor?

 **-Candy, come. Abre la boca**

 **-Terry deberías dejar de tratarla como una bebé, Candice White, come**

 **-No mamá. No tengo apetito**

 **-No logras nada con esa actitud, debes poner de tu parte para hacer tu vida normal**

 **-Estoy Ciega! ¿Cómo crees que pueda ser todo normal?**

 **-No serás la primera ni la única que esté en esa condición…** \- Bajó el tono de su voz porque mi esposo así se lo pidió **– Hija, puedes salir adelante… estamos en espera de los últimos estudios realizados…**

Comí…

Ponny vino a casa para ayudarnos, Terry tenía que atender algunos asuntos, aunque pasaba más tiempo en casa que en la oficina.

Richard le ayudaba en lo que más podía, papá realizó algunos viajes en nombre de Terry.

Todos ponían de su parte, yo debía hacer lo mismo.

 **-No me tomes de la mano, contaré cuantos pasos hay de la cama a la puerta**

 **-Aquí estaré cerca de ti**

 **-Gracias, cariño**

 **-A la derecha está la puerta**

 **-Intento recrear en mi mente cómo estaba todo**

 **-Bien, te ayudaré a contar… 1-2-3-4…**

Terry leía muchos artículos relacionados a lo que estaba pasando y los compartía conmigo **\- Amor, no estarás así para siempre… pero creo que esto nos ayudará a que seas un poco menos dependiente**

 **-Sí…**

 **….**

 **-Piensa en un reloj y las indicaciones serán: 12 en punto cuando tengas que caminar derecho, 3:00 cuando tengas que ir hacia tu derecha, 6:00 cuando tengas que dar vuelta de 180° y 9:00 cuando sea hacia tu izquierda…**

 **-Ok, intentemos**

Seguía cada indicación de mi esposo… hicimos de esto nuestro proyecto de pasar tiempo juntos, reímos muchas veces, en otros momentos me _gritó_ alertándome que había algo frente a mí…

 **-¿Un perro?**

 **-Sí, me ayudará… él será mis ojos, quiero aprender a caminar más allá de la habitación, baño. Quiero bajar a la cocina, a la sala de estar, quiero sentir el aire fresco, pero sé que no debo hacer que estés todo el día conmigo**

 **-No lo sé, no me da confianza**

 **-Anda, por favor, muchas personas invidentes tienen uno, se pueden desplazar por la calle sin problemas**

 **-No quiero que salgas sola. Nunca**

 **-Amor, no saldré sin ti, solo quiero que puedas notar que no es tan descabellada la idea.**

 **-Lo intentaremos pero si te pone en riesgo dejaremos en paz esa idea.**

Sonreí **– Está bien** – Acepté su condición.

Como cada capricho y cada antojo, al regresar de una reunión llegó con un regalo peludo.

-¿Qué color es?- Pregunté emocionada al sentir entre mis manos aquella bola peluda que permanecía quieta

-Es un lazarillo, está entrenado y es color blanco con negro

Pasé mi mano por su cabeza, sentí sus orejas, levanté una de sus patas… **\- Clint, te llamaré Clint.**

Cada tarde practicaba con él y tuve que aprender a confiar en su instinto y capacitación, me recomendaron aprender a usar un bastón como prolongación de mi cuerpo… aprendí a identificar las superficies gracias a las diferentes vibraciones del puntero… Sin lugar a dudas no era la vida que deseaba para mí, pero mientras no encontraran la razón de mi ceguera no podrían hacer más por mí.

 **-Hola Ponny**

 **-Hola, Candy, ¿lista para tu clase de cocina?**

Ponny no me trataba como discapacitada, su trato era como si yo fuera una persona normal, no se asustaba ni se preocupaba cuando subía y bajaba las escaleras, no se preocupaba si tomaba en mis manos el cuchillo e intentaba cortar las verduras o frutas…

Aprendí a reconocer olores, texturas, sabores, a sentir el calor de una olla con agua en ebullición, el calor del aceite listo para freír, a llenar un vaso con líquido sin que este se me derramara… Ponny fue de grande ayuda para mí…

Aunque todo pueda parecer _hermoso_ no lo es, ha sido un tiempo de sufrimiento porque sé que mi esposo sufre, sufren nuestras familias, nos limitamos en muchas cosas cotidianas.

Al principio la tv estuvo apagada en todo tiempo. Ahora _vemos_ películas juntos, Terry me describe a los protagonistas, es obvio, describe como participantes de eventos de belleza a las protagonistas y a ellos los describe como los más feos y aberrantes seres sobre la faz de la tierra.

Sufro mucho cuando me quedo sola. Aunque Ponny procura solicitar los enseres por teléfono o internet, existen momentos en los cuales me quedo sola con Clint.

Al principio no me atrevía ni a responder el teléfono, ahora Terry me compró un móvil con aplicaciones de voz…

He tenido que aprender a confiar en mis demás sentidos por falta de mi visión.

Intento no ser una carga demasiado pesada para Terry. Él ha dejado muchas cosas por mí y también se apresura a regresar pronto a casa cuando tiene que salir por cuestiones de trabajo.

En otras ocasiones se encierra en su despacho para atender socios, o cuando tiene que trabajar con agenda en mano. Cuando es así, me quedo en nuestra recámara y muy raras ocasiones en la cocina con Ponny.

 **-No era necesario que vinieras** – Escuché que hablaba con alguien

 **-Tienes que firmar esto, no puede demorar más…**

 **-Le pedí a Ángela que ella se encargara de eso**

 **-Terry, ¿Hasta cuándo estarás jugando a** ** _la casita_** **con Candy?**

 **-No metas a mi esposa en tus intrigas, es mejor que te vayas, mi esposa no debe alterarse por nada… Vete, Susana, no tienes a nada qué venir aquí, si deseas tratar algún asunto házmelo saber a través de Ángela…**

Al menos Susana regresó dos veces más y fue hiriente conmigo en cuanto vio una oportunidad que no quiso desaprovechar. **–Terry no debería sentir pesar por ti, todo esto pasó por tu culpa, jamás debiste aparecerte en su vida**

 **-Le diré a mi esposo que viniste a buscarle. ¿Algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte?**

 **-Tú no me ayudas en nada**

 **-Siendo así, te ruego que te vayas de mi casa**

 **-Eres una inútil**

 **-Gracias.**

No tenía ánimo de discutir con ella, Susana tenía ventaja sobre mí pero yo tenía el amor y cariño de Terry. Eso bastaba para que ella se sintiera inferior a mí.

 **-Amor, no llegaré a comer, la reunión ha demorado más de lo previsto**

 **-Está bien, cariño, no te preocupes te esperaré para que comamos juntos.**

Terry estaba abrumado por la demora en la reunión con unos socios que no quise preocuparlo más porque Ponny no había llegado a casa. Quería integrarme a la normalidad y tal vez esta podría ser mi oportunidad.

 **-Ven Clint, acompáñame por algunas cosas para comer.**

Cruzamos la avenida sin problema…

Compré sin problema, Terry me había llenado la cartera de billetes de una sola denominación, así que no podían hacerme trampa.

Iba regreso a casa… sin problema… esperábamos que se pusiera la luz para pasar…

 **-Ey! Mi bolsa** – Alguien pasó y me arrebató mi bolsa **– Clint, quédate quieto** – Su fuerza me jaló de tal modo que tuve que soltarlo **–Clint! Clint!** – No podía creer que nadie me ayudara…

Sentía el corazón salirse de mi pecho, en mi bolsa cargaba el móvil, la cartera, las llaves…

Había soltado la bolsa con enseres para comer… **\- Permíteme ayudarte**

 **-Gracias** – Pasaba mis manos por el suelo intentando encontrar las cosas esparcidas

 **-¿Tienes problemas visuales?**

 **-No puedo ver, mi perro salió tras la persona que arrebató mi bolsa.**

 **-Eso explica por qué no recoges las cosas que están cerca de ti… Emmm… ¿Por dónde vives?**

 **-¿Podrías dejarme hacer una llamada a un móvil? Necesito llamar a mi esposo para que venga por mi**

 **-Te llevaré a tu casa, aquí está mi auto, dime en donde te dejo…**


	12. Chapter 12

De todos los perros entrenados para guiar a un invidente tenía que tocarme el que no podía dejar a un lado su naturaleza… ¡Vaya! **– Le agradezco su amabilidad pero no puedo aceptar su ayuda.**

 **-Sube al auto** \- Ordenó

 **-No, si no se aleja gritaré tan fuerte que todos mirarán hacia aquí**

 **-Hazlo, la avenida está desierta… ya! No me hagas perder el tiempo y sube.**

 **-No. Aléjese de mí** – Me apretó el brazo. Me jaló y aventó en la parte trasera de su auto.

Grité con todas mis fuerzas pero no recibí la ayuda

El ruido del motor se escuchaba diferente al sonido del auto de Terry

No sé hasta dónde me llevaron, pero sentí el recorrido largo… tampoco iba sola ya que alcanzaba a escuchar el sollozo de alguien pequeño.

Intenté hablar, reclamar… pero recibí un par de bofetadas y opté por quedarme en silencio.

 **-¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Para qué diablos nos puede servir una ciega?** – El lugar era maloliente y frío

 **-¿No te das cuenta de la pinta que tiene? Esta hermosura nos puede servir para varias cosas, podemos divertirnos con ella… o pedir rescate para entregarla…**

 **-¡Eres un idiota! Eso nos podría meter en problemas…**

 **-Ya sé!** – Mencionó una tercera voz **– Que cuide a los diablillos**

 **-Es una inútil, no nos sirve para nada, lo malo es que no podemos** ** _soltarla_** **porque es ciega, no muda y seguro que irá a delatarnos… quítale el bastón y métela en aquella habitación, mientras se me ocurre que hacer con ella.**

No tenía ni la menor idea de dónde me encontraba, pero sí sabía que estaba en un gran peligro. Me quité mi sortija de compromiso y la de matrimonio y las escondí en zapato, en el espacio que está en el puente de la planta del pie… lo mismo hice con la cadena que Terry me había regalado con el dije en forma de llave… ¡Terry! Mi corazón se invade de tristeza y preocupación por él…

Desconocía el lugar en el cual me encontraba y permanecí de pie sin moverme para ninguna dirección.

Pasaron varias horas porque los pies dolían de tanto estar sobre ellos.

La puerta se abrió ingresando varias personitas, lo supe por su voz inmadura y el llanto teñida en ella **– Ya no quiero pedir dinero en la entrada de la iglesia, quiero irme con mi mamá**

 **-No llores, porque vendrán y te golpearán**

 **-Quiero irme con mi mamá**

 **-Yo también quiero irme con mi mamá**

 **-No sean** ** _nenitas_** **, ya verán como un día nos podremos librar de ellos y nos iremos a casa**

Intervine **\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes y cuántos años tienen?**

 **-No hablaremos contigo, seguramente eres como ellos, eres de los grandes que cuidan a los niños para que no hablemos con los policías, sí eres de los que nos cuidan de lejos…**

 **-No! También me han traído aquí a la fuerza**

 **-Estás muy grande para que te hayan traído como a nosotros.**

 **-No puedo ver, les digo la verdad**

 **-¿No puedes ver? ¿Eres ciega?**

Aunque esa palabra era dura de asimilar era mi realidad **–Sí.**

-A ver, ¿Cuántas camas hay aquí?

-¿Cómo crees que nos dirá? No sabemos contar –Se escuchó una vocecita de una niña, además ella es bonita, no creo que sea mala

-Es mala, como ellos, ahora nos cuidarán mientras dormimos.

-Al igual que ustedes, quiero regresar a mi casa.

-¿En dónde dormirás? Camila duerme en la cama de _allá_ con Ulises, Peter y yo dormimos en la que está _aquí_ y no tardarán en regresar Tonya y Cesia… No hay lugar para ti

Una manita se tomó de mi mano, estaba fría **– Ulises y yo te daremos un lugarcito en nuestra cama, serás como nuestra mamá** – Su vocecita se llenó de llanto.

Estiré mi mano y agudicé mi sentido del oído para orientarme, con dificultad me agaché hasta ponerme, en lo que consideré, sería su estatura, envolví en mis brazos a ese pequeño cuerpecito y acaricié su cabeza, pude sentir su cabello grueso y enmarañado en pequeñas ondas **– Te prometo que te llevaré con tu mamá muy pronto**

 **-No tengo mamá, ella murió y la señora que me cuidaba me entregó a Santiago, él me tienen aquí porque dice que nadie me quiere**

Conque se llama Santiago uno de estos tipos **–Entonces, yo seré tu mamá**

 **-¿Cómo vas a ser su mamá, ella es una** ** _negra_** **y tú eres** ** _blanca_** **como nosotros** \- Esa voz, aunque era de un pequeño, demostraba que se había convertido en el _líder_ de estos pequeños infortunados como yo.

 **-Para el amor no existe las diferencias…** -Le respondí **-¿Cuál es tu nombre, princesita?**

 **-Soy Camila**

 **-¿Cuántos años tienes?**

 **-Así** – Me imaginé que me mostraba con su manito porque no me dijo un número, así que a tientas encontré su mano y conté sus deditos

-1-2-3… ¿Tienes cuatro años? Eres muy pequeñita

-Por eso le dan mucho dinero, Santiago dice que debemos ser como ella…

-Entonces ustedes piden dinero a las personas

-Así es y también tú lo harás porque si no puedes ver, no sirves para nada más.

La noche fue larga… Me recosté con Camila y Ulises en una pequeña cama, Camila se subió a mi regazo y Ulises buscaba mi calor… No pasaban de más de seis años…

Andrés, quien se sentía el líder, tenía ocho años, cinco de estar con este grupo de delincuentes.

 **-Levántense** \- Gritó una voz femenina **– No sean holgazanes, el pan no les caerá del cielo….** –Gritó nuevamente tirando las gastadas y sucias sábanas… **\- Tú debes ser la** ** _nueva_** **… con esa ropa no te darán ni un centavo y no queremos sospechas, así que te pondrás esta,** \- Sentí el golpe en el rostro de unos trapo **– Y me darás la que tienes puesta, con una lavadita alguien nos podrá dar algo por ella.**

 **-No se atreva a tocarme** – Dije firme aunque temerosa

 **-Mira, estúpida…** \- Rió fuerte **– Lo lamento, olvidé que estás ciega** – Mencionó con sorna **– Harás lo que yo diga**

 **-Ella irá a la iglesia de San Paul, lo hablamos anoche y cuidará de Camila y Ulises** – Intervino serenamente Andrés

 **-¿Ya se pusieron de acuerdo?** – Rió fuertemente **– Está bien, ten cuidado con quien hablas y lo que dices… te estaremos vigilando**

Guardé silencio.

No nos dieron de desayunar, solo teníamos derecho a un alimento por día, en caso de _trabajar_ bien…

Cada día que pasaba sentía más odio por estas personas. No era por los gritos o maldiciones con los que nos trataban. Sino por su falta de moral al hacerles creer a estos pequeños que ellos cuidaban de sus vidas porque no había nadie más en el mundo que se hicieran cargo de ellos.

Su corta edad, la falta de algún familiar o la comodidad de estar entre estos rufianes permitían que estos niños se mantuvieran a su lado.

En la habitación en la que me quedaba al menos había seis niños más- **Son muchas escalinatas para llegar hasta la entrada, ahí una señora nos da un pan cada día…**

 **-Bien, vamos a contar las escalinatas y les enseñaré a hacer cuentas con ellas… 1-2-3…19-20..30 … ¿cuántas contamos?**

 **-30 escalones**

Les enseñé los múltiplos e hicimos grupos de números para que ellos pudieran comprender las adiciones.

Me llevó el primer mes enseñarles las sumas… el primer mes lejos de mi familia, de mi esposo, sin poder hablar con nadie y a usar ropa sucia, a bañarme una vez a la semana con agua fría y sin peinarme, únicamente me pasaba los dedos entre los gajos de mi cabeza para desenredar un poco y me ponía una goma… **Terry ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora? Dios mío no permitas que se preocupe por mí, en lo que cabe estoy bien… guarda su corazón y su mente con tu paz infinita y ayúdame a volver a estar juntos… guía sus pasos hasta mí….** **–** No recuerdo con exactitud cuándo fue la última vez que me había acercado al Creador de manera sincera, pero esta era una buena oportunidad para que la fe sea ese consuelo que mi alma atribulada necesita.

 **-Si le quitamos un escalón, ¿cuántos nos quedan?**

 **-Ummm diez**

 **-Camila, tienes que contarlos… así, mira** – Escuché a Ulises correr mientras contaba, así que me imaginaba sus pasitos bajando o subiendo los peldaños **– Son veintinueve** – Dijo agitado

-Sí! Bien, lo has hecho muy bien

-Ya entendí! Las restas es quitarle los números que nos dices

Al segundo mes ya sabían sumar, restar y comenzamos con multiplicaciones…

Han pasado cinco meses y el avance académico de mis niños ha ido en aumento. En momentos mis esperanzas se suman a la de ellos, en otros se restan mientras las de ellos se mantienen y a veces cada quien toma su parte de nuestra suerte.

 **-Entonces te caíste de un caballo**

 **-Sí, me golpeé fuertemente esta parte de la cabeza y desde ese día dejé de ver.**

 **-Camila ¿Por qué lloras?**

 **-Porque no es bonito estar siempre sin ver… yo lo intenté el otro día y me estrellé contra la pared y me dolió.**

 **-Y ¿Por qué lo intentaste? Tú tienes tus ojitos bien, debes cuidarlo**

 **-Es que yo quiero ser como tú, quiero que tú seas mi mami.**

 **-Yo seré tu mami y tú serás mi princesa**

 **-Yo también quiero que seas mi mami**

 **-Tú serás mi príncipe** \- Nos dimos un fuerte abrazo grupal y estábamos llorando, los tres llenábamos el gran vacío que nuestros corazones tenían.

Como cada seis meses, según los niños más grandecitos, nos cambiaron de lugar, no nos dejaban por más tiempo y en todo ese período nunca se nos acercó autoridad alguna para saber por qué mendigábamos en la vía pública, jamás nos preguntaron si nos encontrábamos bien o si necesitábamos algún tipo de ayuda.

 **-Si juntamos la S con la E tenemos la sílaba SE.**

 **-La "S" parece un gancho**

 **-No, parece una lombriz**

 **-Parece una viborita…**

Ahora pretendía enseñarles a leer, era difícil porque únicamente podía corregirles cuando pronunciaban mal y no podía saber si estaban leyendo algo real o no **– Te está mintiendo, mamá, no hay ningún letrero que tenga una "T"**

 **-Ulises, no seas tramposo**

 **-Es que la palabra es difícil…**

 **-¿Cuáles son las letras que forman la palabra?**

 **-Es M-A-D-A-G-A-S-T-A-R**

 **-Es una C y no una T**

 **-Oh! Ma DA Gas Car … Madagascar…. Ya lo pude leer!**

 **-Mamá ¿Qué es Madagascar?**

 **-Es un país africano, cerca de Mozambique**

 **-¿Ahí hay pingüinos?**

 **-No, no hay pingüinos, es un lugar cálido y esos animalitos viven en el frío…**

 **-Entonces ¿Por qué ese dibujo tiene pingüinos? Y dice Madagascar**

 **-Ummm… no lo sé, hay que averiguarlo**

 **-Mamá, ¿Tú te sabes historias bonitas?**

 **-Ummm algunas**

 **-Cuéntanos una, mientras la gente sale, antes de pedir…**

 **-Está bien… "Había un** ** _príncipe_** que era muy bien parecido pero era muy serio, sus ojos eran color del cielo…

 **-Si era bien parecido, entonces es como yo**

 **-Tú no tienes los ojos como el cielo… mamá ¿De qué color es el cielo?**

 **-Es azul** – La nostalgia me invadió pero no quise llorar delante de mis _hijos_ al recordar a mis ojitos azules.

 **-Los tuyos son como los de mamá, Ulises.**

 **-¿De qué color son tus ojos, mamá?**

 **-Verdes, Ulises ¿Tus ojos son como los míos?**

 **-Sí, también el cabello y los puntitos sobre la nariz.**

 **-Yo tengo los ojos como el cielo, mamá. El príncipe bien parecido es mi papá.**

 **-Sí, mi amor, es tu papá… El príncipe de los ojos azules se llama Terrence** ** _De_** **Grandchester, vive en Inglaterra y tiene muchas riquezas. Su padre, el rey Richard tiene una hermosa esposa… la reina Eleonor…** -Cada día les narraba un pedacito de mi historia de amor, había partes llenas de amor y romanticismo y otras de fantasía.

Había pasado el primer año, tres meses… lo sabía porque, en cuanto tenía oportunidad pasaba al confesionario, James, quien nos cuidaba se acercaba mucho a la puerta para escuchar lo que pudiera o no decirle al sacerdote **– Bendígame Padre, porque he pecado**

 **-El Señor está en tu corazón para que te puedas arrepentir y confesar humildemente tus pecados**

 **-Señor, tú lo sabes todo; sabes que te amo…. Pido perdón porque he pecado con el pensamiento creyendo que Dios ha sido injusto conmigo y con los que amo…**

No sé cómo Dios podía confiarme la vida de dos personitas, los demás también necesitaban afecto y protección pero estos dos angelitos eran, ahora, míos…

El tiempo pasaba rápido, lento… nos condenaban a dormir en el frío si no juntábamos lo necesario para ser tratados bien… o nos premiaban con algo dulce cuando nos rebasábamos la cuota establecida… **\- La bruja que era mala**

 **-¿Cómo se llama la bruja?**

 **-Es Susana, la del cuento pasado, sigue mami… y tú Ulises ya no interrumpas…**

En mis _cuentos_ les había introducido a mis angelitos el deseo de ser libres, de que existía una vida mejor lejos de nuestros captores. Muchas veces les hacía preguntas retóricas deseando que ellos reflexionaran acerca de lo que debían hacer para salir adelante, y otras ocasiones les preguntaba de manera directa qué se les ocurría hacer.

Ulises siempre fue el príncipe o el rey en apuros… el valiente de la historia

Camila, era la princesa atrevida y valiente que no tenía ni conocía límites…

 **-Hoy cumples seis años, mi amor y tú siete**

 **-Tú también cumples años, mami**

 **-Sí, y nos vamos a comprar un pastelito para celebrar…**

 **-James nos acusará**

 **-Esta es nuestra aventura para poder comer un pastel, lejos de ellos… vamos a pensar qué haría el príncipe Terry y la princesa White para salir de este problema**

 **-Si tuviera un caballo…**

 **-Podemos correr rápido…**

 **-¿Por qué te quedas callada, Cami?**

 **-Porque tú, no puedes ver, mami, tal vez no corras muy rápido**

 **-Ya sé, vamos a pensar cómo podemos escaparnos para comernos nuestro gran pastel…** -Mi hermosa sortija seguía segura en mis zapatos, por la noche la guardaba en mi ropa interior. Este sería un buen momento para pagar un pequeño gusto.

Aunque en muchas ocasiones pensé _sobornar_ a alguien con ella para que me escuchara y me ayudara, en cuanto tuve alguna oportunidad me aferraba al recuerdo de Terry cuando la puso en mi mano pidiéndome compartir mi vida con la de él. **\- ¿Qué hora es, Cami?**

 **-Las seis menos quince, mami.**

 **-La gente pronto saldrá y en lugar de pedir, correremos para las 7:00 son veinte pasos y dos escalinatas**

 **-No te soltaremos mami.**

 **-Bien. Vamos a estar listos y acerquémonos para aquél lado y estemos listos**

 **-Sin miedo, que aquí está el** ** _príncipe Terry_** **para defenderlas,** ** _My Lady_**

 **-Gracias, su majestad** – Le regalé a mi príncipe una sonrisa y una reverencia.

Las campanas comenzaron a sonar… sonar… **-Dos… tres… Ahora!**

Corrimos, contaba mentalmente imaginándome cada paso… Si lográbamos alejarnos y escondernos tal vez jamás volveríamos a estar bajo el yugo de aquellas personas malas.

 **-Corre más rápido, mamita**

 **-Viene tras nosotros…**

 **-¿Aún hay gente?**

 **-Estamos en medio del parque, mamita, todos nos mirar correr… Date prisa**

 **-Denme un segundo.** –Me detuve- ¿ **Qué tan cerca está y cuánta gente más o menos?**

 **-Como veinte y ya casi nos alcanza, corre mami**

 **-Ahora!** –Tomé casi todas las monedas que habíamos juntado en todo el día y algunos billetes y los arrojé para que la gente se aglomerara y le entorpeciera el paso a Jame… Funcionó!

Corrimos hasta donde nuestros pies y aire en los pulmones nos lo permitieron.

 **-Es la estación del subterráneo, mamita**

 **-Bien, bajemos con cuidado. Ulises cuenta cuánto dinero nos quedó**

 **-Creí que lo arrojaste todo**

 **-Solo lo suficiente para que la gente le impidiera el paso a James… creo que funcionó**

 **-Compraré los tikets y nos iremos lo más lejos que podamos.**

Lo esperamos nerviosas **–Ya, mamá. Dijo la señorita que solamente tú pagabas que Cami y yo viajamos gratis por ser menores.**

 **-Uff! Qué suerte…**

Viajamos…

Nos cambiamos de vagones y rutas varias ocasiones… hasta que nos creímos seguros.

 **-Buscaremos una pastelería y un lugar a donde pasar la noche**

Fue una rica cena en la banca de un parque

El problema estuvo en cuanto puse en el mostrador mi sortija **–Venga conmigo**

 **-¿Qué pasa?**

 **-Es un policía, mami**

 **-Gracias a Dios!** –Podía narrar mi historia y regresar a casa…

-Tome asiento y dígame ¿De dónde obtuvo esa sortija?

-Bien, mi nombre es Candice White Andry, soy americana y radiqué en Inglaterra… me raptaron por dos años… es mi sortija de compromiso

-Realizaremos la investigación, por lo pronto iremos a la comandancia para que se levante el reporte.

Nos subieron a una patrulla.

Mucho tiempo sentados… sin mi sortija… lo bueno es que ya habíamos cenado… Cami se quedó dormida en mis brazos…

 **-Lamento que le hayan hecho esperar tanto tiempo, venga por aquí.**

Ulises tomó mi mano y con la otra sujetaba a Cami **–Hay un escritorio a las 9:00 mami**

 **-Oh! Lo lamento, permítame ayudarle…** -Caminamos, escuché una puerta cerrarse tras nosotros **-Soy el comandante Sainz, le ruego que me narre los hechos… -** A contar todo de nuevo hasta que fuimos interrumpidos. – **Albert, hazte cargo de este caso… todo suena a una trágica novela** – Dijo con sorna.

Hubo un silencio que no supe si nos quedamos solos o esperar a que me hicieran más preguntas… esperé.

 **-Soy el teniente Ardley… he leído el expediente y tengo una duda.**

 **-Dígame**

 **-¿Por qué esperó tanto tiempo?**

 **-Intenté escapar en varias ocasiones y recibí el castigo de mis secuestradores… dejé de intentarlo y opté por cuidar a mis angelitos.**

 **-Servicio social se hará cargo de ellos ahora**

 **-No, no puede quitármelos, son parte de mi vida**

 **-¿Ha llamado a algún familiar?**

 **-No, recién pudimos escapar, nos metimos al subterráneo y no tengo la menor idea en donde esté; soy de Nueva York y no sé en donde me encuentro…**

 **-Estás en el estado de Massachusetts; en Cambridge… condado de Middlesex…**

 **-No estoy tan lejos de casa…**

 **-¿Quieres llamar a tu casa?**

 **-Sí, ¿podría?**

 **-Tienes derecho**

 **-El número es 646-275…** -el tono en altavoz aceleraba el ritmo de mi corazón… **-Residencia de la familia Andry…**

 **-George, gracias al cielo… soy Candy… necesito hablar con…**

 **-La familia ha sufrido por bromas como esta, le ruego que tenga consideración del dolor de esta familia** – un largo bipppppppppp bip bip… terminó la llamada.

 **-¿Tienes algún otro número?** – Este agente estaba lleno de paciencia y también de consideración…

 **-Sí, llamaré a casa de mi esposo. ¿Podría marcar el número 646-582…** -De nuevo la emoción palpitante….

 **-Hola?!**

 **-Emmm. Hola, ¿Se encuentra mi esposo, Terrence?**

 **-¿Quién le busca?**

 **-Candy**

 **-El señor no se encuentra, y deje de hacer bromas con la memoria de la Señora…**

 **-Creo que alguien está mintiendo.**

 **-Le juro que todo lo que estoy diciendo es la verdad… necesito hablar con mi padre o con mi esposo…**

 **-Bien, Candy, haremos algo… Servicio Social se encargará de los pequeños y**

 **-Se lo ruego. Olvide todo. No me quite a mis niños…** -Ulises se aferró a mi brazo y yo apreté en los míos a Camila

 **-No puedes tenerlos contigo pero te aseguro que no se darán a ninguna familia y cuando todo se solucione en tu vida yo te ayudaré apara que los adoptes y sean** ** _tuyos_** **para siempre**

 **-Por favor.**

 **-Comprende, es lo mejor en estos casos…**

Entre mucho llanto nos despedimos con la promesa de _vernos_ cada día.

 **-No sé qué haré sin ellos…**

 **-¿Tienes en dónde quedarte?**

 **-No**

 **-Solicitaré un permiso de custodia, pasarás la noche en mi casa**

 **-No, prefiero quedarme aquí**

 **-Vamos no seas desconfiada** – Su voz tenía gracia **–No te haré nada, estoy para cuidarte.**


	13. Chapter 13

El aroma a café recién hecho llenaba el departamento del oficial Ardley así como llenaba mis sentidos.

 **-Toma asiento**

 **-¿Me harás preguntas?**

 **-No está claro tu caso. ¿Quién eres?**

 **-He dicho todo lo que ha pasado**

-Respiró profundo y soltó el aire **–Candice White Andry… ¿Cierto?**

 **-Sí.**

 **-Sé que no puedes ver. Así que te describiré lo que encontré, en la web, relacionado con** ** _tu nombre_** **… "Hallan el cuerpo en avanzado estado de descomposición de la joven esposa del prometedor empresario Terrence Grandchester…" "… El hallazgo del cuerpo de la desaparecida Candice W. Grandchester deja en profunda tristeza a su familia, quienes al buscarle por los pasados seis meses…" "…¿Qué pasó en realidad con Candice White? El cuerpo encontrado no tiene evidencia de tortura… su id y algunas pertenencias personales que portaba en su bolso de mano…"**

 **-No es posible… ¿Aquella persona que me robó… era una mujer?**

 **-Podría ser… eso explica el por qué de las respuestas que obtuvimos en tus llamadas…**

 **-Sí. Mi familia ha sufrido** ** _mi muerte_** **… Debo decirles que estoy viva… que quiero regresar a casa…**

 **-Iniciaremos un juicio por recuperación de identidad…**

 **-Sí… pronto….**

 **-Candice… hay algo más que creo que debes saber…**

 **-¿La web dice algo más?**

 **-Sí y creo que no son buenas noticias…**

 **-¿Pasó algo malo?**

 **-Terrence Grandchester es**

 **-Mi esposo** \- Dije tajante sin importarme que lo haya interrumpido

 **-¿Te dice algo el nombre de la señorita Susana Marlow?**

Dos años, ¿En tan poco tiempo me sacó de su vida, de su memoria? **– Sí, es su socia**

 **-Eso responde al porqué se está dejando ver en público con ella**

 **-¿Es lo único que dice?**

 **-No**

 **-¿Los relacionan en lo sentimental?** – Esperaba un no con todas las fuerzas de mi alma pero mi razón ya conocía la respuesta

 **-No pienses en eso, veamos la forma en la que podemos iniciar el juicio para recuperes tu identidad y tus pertenencias.**

 **-Por favor, no me dejes con la duda, eso acabará conmigo**

 **-Has vencido muchos peligros, esto no tiene importancia**

 **-Vamos, dime… es importante**

 **-¿Para qué? No tiene caso que sepas lo que los** ** _chismes_** **digan…**

 **-Sé que sí tiene algo que ver con ella… es una maldita… siempre estuvo detrás de él y él jamás le puso límites… decía amarme… es un maldito mentiroso…** \- Mis lágrimas escurrían, ¿Pero qué había de esperar? Para él estaba muerta… Entonces eso sería… un recuerdo.

 **-No te pongas así… pero es necesario que pienses que al recuperar tu vida muchas cosas serán diferentes**

 **-Lo sé… yo también he cambiado… ahora tengo a mis dos** ** _hijos_** **por quienes debo luchar…**

 **-Solicitaré un abogado de oficio…**

 **-Tengo mucho dinero… necesito recuperarlo, Elroy me lo dejó cuando murió, cuento con una fuerte inversión en la bolsa de valores de Nueva York… no necesito un abogado de oficio**

 **-Ahora estás** ** _muerta_** **, no lo olvides…**

 **-Eso quiere decir que**

 **-Que tus recursos económicos no están disponibles, ¿dejaste alguna especie de testamento?**

 **-No… Entre él y yo existe un acuerdo nupcial…**

 **-Necesito que recuerdes todo lo que nos pueda servir…**

 **-Necesito recuperar mi dinero, adoptar legalmente a mis hijos y regresaré a Inglaterra**

 **-El proceso es tardado.**

 **-¿Qué debo hacer?** – Me _escurrí_ en la mesa, sin siquiera recordar las veces que mamá me retaba por subir los codos… ¿Qué me diría ahora que estoy casi _acostada_? **–Creo que lo mejor es olvidar todo el asunto y seguir así, sin existir…**

 **-En realidad ¿Quién eres?**

 **-Candice White Andry ya te lo he mencionado varias ocasiones**

 **-Entonces, lucha por recuperar tu vida aunque esto implique que algunos queden fuera de ella**

 **-Eso duele**

 **-Candy, me siento comprometido contigo para ayudarte y no por mi deber profesional sino por mi deber civil y moral.**

 **-¿Es difícil el proceso? Es decir, el juicio.**

 **-Complejo… pruebas, demandas, audiencias… citas … entre otras cosas.**

 **-Me siento casanda**

 **-Lo entiendo, son las 3:00 de la madrugada, te hará bien descansar**

 **-Gracias, creo que me quedaré en el sofá**

 **-Para nada, señorita Candice… se quedará en mi recámara, yo me quedaré en mi oficina…**

 **-No puedo aceptarlo**

 **-Debes descansar**

 **-¿Por qué haces esto?**

 **-Porque necesitas justicia y para eso estamos.**

 **-Eres amable**

 **-Anda, ve a descansar, haré lo mismo, tengo que ir a la oficina temprano**

 **-¿A qué hora debo estar lista?**

 **-¿Para qué?**

 **-Para irme contigo**

 **-Descansa, por la mañana investigaré tu caso y haré los trámites pertinentes…**

 **-Gracias por todo lo que haces por mí.**

 **-TE llevaré a la recámara… descansa**

 **-Gracias, oficial**

 **-Dime Albert, me sentiré con más confianza**

 **-Gracias, Albert**

Lloré…

Seguí llorando…

Terry se había olvidado de mí…

Pasé por varios estados de ánimo… culpaba a Susana, me culpaba a mí, a él, a mis padres… a la vida… ¿Por qué aceptaron tan fácil mi muerte? ¿Por qué no investigaron más?

¿En dónde quedaron los momentos que él pasó junto a mí? Cuando me deprimí porque jamás podría usar maquillaje de nuevo porque no sabría cómo aplicármelo, y él me _maquilló_ … Cuando _veíamos_ películas juntos y él era mis _ojos…_

Terry! yo sí te esperaría… yo jamás te dejaría de llorar, de amar, de buscarte… ¿Por qué tú si me sacaste de tu vida, así tan fácil?

Dos años… dos años han sido más que suficientes para que me olvidaras… yo necesitaré una vida más para hacerlo.

Escuché el seguro de la puerta cuando Albert salió.

No conocía su departamento y no quería arriesgarme a salir de la cama y romper algo, o dañarlo de manera permanente. Él se estaba portando bien conmigo y al fin encontraba a alguien como yo, confiaba en mí sin conocerme. No importaba cómo era en lo físico, había _visto_ en él una persona sincera y con buenas intenciones.

Después de un buen rato, escuché de nuevo el picaporte de la puerta, tal vez había pasado una hora o dos cuando mucho. **-¿Estás despierta?**

 **-Sí**

 **-¿Puedo pasar?**

 **-Claro, es tu habitación**

 **-Candice, no estés triste. Traigo buenas noticias.**

 **-Dime que Terry está aquí…**

 **-Bueno, otras buenas noticias.**

Me levanté con desánimo y estiré mi mano para que Albert me auxiliara. Lo hizo con prontitud.

Sus manos estaban cálidas.

Me apoyé confiadamente en él.

 **-¿Me permites ayudarte?**

 **-¿En qué?**

 **-Tu cabello**

 **-Ah, seguro está hecho un caos…**

 **-Algo así, ¿Tienes una goma?** – Yo permanecía de pie frente a él, su respiración se podía escuchar a varios kilómetros. Sostenía mi cabello en una sola madeja

 **-Sí, debió caerse en la cama, la buscaré ahora**

 **-Deja, yo lo hago… Te presentaré a Karen Kleiss, ella te ayudará en la adopción de los niños y ha contactado a unos amigos quienes te harán ciertos estudios para saber si podrás recuperar la vista**

 **-Albert! ¿Por qué lo haces?**

 **-Y eso no es todo** – Seguía batallando con mi cabello **– Tendrás una audiencia en dos días. Por la tarde iremos de compras y a ver a los niños…**

Le di un abrazo y recargué mi cabeza en su pecho. Su cuerpo es esbelto y marcado por ejercicio, es más alto que yo, tal vez unos centímetros más que Terry. Me devolvió el abrazo y su palpitar se aceleró…

El retumbar de sus latidos era similar a los primeros latidos de Terry…

Jamás lo podré olvidar.

 **-Gracias, Albert.**

 **-Aún no me agradezcas. Hay que darnos prisa, Karen es una persona ocupada y ha venido hasta aquí para entrevistarse contigo.**

 **-Sí.**

Salimos de su habitación y él me guiaba de la mano. **– Así que no puedes ver debido a un accidente**

 **-Sí, fue una imprudencia de mi parte**

 **-¿Recuerdas el diagnóstico?**

-No recuerdo bien el nombre, algo como Hemanos… No recuerdo bien

-No te preocupes, Albert me ha comentado de los niños que estaban contigo. El proceso será largo porque se está iniciando una investigación para dar con los delincuentes, los niños serán sometidos a pruebas para saber quiénes son y sus fotografías están siendo emitidas a todas partes en donde existe reporte de robo de infantes…

-Entiendo, y no pudo ser egoísta. Aunque quiero quedarme con ellos, muy dentro de mí sé que lo mejor es que regresen con sus familiares.

-Candice, es importante que sepas que es difícil, en caso que ellos no tengan a nadie, que el estado te los dé.

-Karen, por eso haremos hasta lo imposible para que ella recupere su vista.

-El médico dijo que tenía una inflamación y existía algo por lo cual no podían intervenirme… la verdad no soy muy buena en temas relacionados a la medicina

-Te llevaremos a una clínica en Boston, mi mejor amigo tiene una especialidad y me ha dicho que desea estudiar tu caso.

-Stear, mi amigo, tiene una agenda muy ocupada y nos podrá recibir en dos semanas, a menos que haya una cancelación te darán la prioridad.

-Gracias, esperaré

Albert acompañó a Karen hasta su auto.

Sumí mi rostro entre mis manos y de nuevo las lágrimas, no sé qué dolía más, si la esperanza o la realidad…

 **-¿Por qué lloras?**

 **-Porque sé que no merezco todo esto**

 **-¿Te refieres a…?**

 **-A tu ayuda, a la de Karen**

 **-Uff! Te refieres a eso… es nuestro deber**

 **-Gracias, Albert, porque sé que estás haciendo más de lo que harías por cualquier otra persona**

 **-No digas eso, lo haría con mucho gusto por cualquier persona**

 **-Sé que no, no hay más personas necesitadas aquí, solamente estoy yo**

 **-Vamos, no te pongas así, si quieres te puedo llevar a otro lugar**

 **-Estaría más tranquila si me llevas a casa de mis padres**

 **-No puedes salir de Massachusetts por la situación en la que te encuentras, por eso estás aquí. El proceso de investigación apunta en tu contra, por los niños… estás bajo mi custodia**

 **-¿Me has mentido?**

 **-No, es complicado, pero no estarás mejor en ninguna otra parte; los delincuentes que has denunciado han cambiado su** ** _residencia,_** **lamentablemente no existe mucho para que demos con ellos, el testimonio de los pequeños no es suficiente para hacer retratos hablados, las personas que transitan de manera cotidiana por los lugares que mencionaste, sí recuerdan haberte visto con los dos niños pero no recuerdan a nadie más… ¿Comprendes?**

 **-Creo que sí.**

 **-Vamos, no estés triste… te llevaré con tus** ** _angelitos_**

Levanté mi rostro y en medio de tantas lágrimas pude sonreír **\- ¿De verdad?**

 **-Sí**

Reí de felicidad **–Es especial para mí**

 **-Eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras**

Silencio.

Fue difícil explicarles por qué no podía tenerlos conmigo.

Albert me llevó a todas los departamentos necesarios para levantar los oficios necesarios para que mi cédula de vida cancelada por muerte, pudiera quedar anulada y recuperara mi vida. **– Se llevará un promedio de tres meses, usted, menciona, sus primeros nueve años en un orfelinato, siete con la familia Andry, en Nueva York, y los demás en Inglaterra… La familia Andry se ha negado a hablar con su representante debido al dolor experimentado por su supuesta muerte, el abogado de la familia les excusa mencionando que han recibido varias llamadas telefónicas mencionando ofensas y bromas acerca de su persona, le recomiendo que piense si tiene algún enemigo… Solicitaremos en la embajada los trámites en los colegios mencionados, empresas, amigos y demás para que atestigüen de conocerla. Necesitamos su partida de nacimiento, la que le certificaba como infante sin padres… o de abandono… Le rogamos paciencia…**


	14. Chapter 14

Paciencia…

Ha pasado mucho tiempo que no sé a qué se refiera con paciencia….

 **-Hemos llegado, Stear nos espera…**

 **-Te ayudaré, Candy**

 **-Sí….**

El hospital se sentía frío. Caminé de la mano de Albert y auxiliándome con un bastón. **–Esperemos que esta sea de las últimas veces que dependas de algo o alguien para moverte**

 **-Es lo que más deseo… bueno… no quiero que pienses que no me gusta caminar a tu lado** – Palmeó mi mano

Podía escuchar los pasos a prisa de Karen Kleis… "Karen"… otra vez ese nombre en mi vida…. Había sufrido lo suficiente por alguien con ese nombre y ahora ese nombre representaba ayuda y esperanza **– Hola Stear… Al fin llegamos**

Esa expresión _"al fin llegamos"_ no me ayudó a sentirme cómoda; sonó como " _todavía nos ayudas y mira lo impuntuales que somos"…_ **\- Oh! No se preocupen. Lo importante es que están aquí y haremos todo lo posible para ayudarte** – Se acercó a mí, se produjo un silencio que se prolongó por un largo rato, al menos a mí así me pareció

Respondí para romper el silencio **– Estoy agradecida por su amabilidad** – Sonreí…

 **-Bien, yo me retiro, tengo muchas cosas que hacer… estaremos en comunicación…**

 **-Gracias, Karen….** – Escuché el tintinar de unas llaves **– Llévatelo, pediré un taxi.**

 **-Muchas gracias, te lo devolveré más tarde…**

Albert se despedía de Karen y por su parte el médico me llevaba a tomar asiento, soltó el aire, no lo podía ver pero sentía que había algo en él que le preocupaba… **\- Detective…. ¿Podría quedarme un momento a solas con la paciente?**

 **-¿Es necesario?**

 **-Emm. Sí, usted conoce la discreción con la que trabajamos… a menos que esté en custodia; no quiero intervenir en su trabajo**

 **-Albert** – Interrumpí

 **-Dime**

 **-¿Eres detective?**

Rió **– Sí** – Dijo tocándome el hombro

- **Doctor, prefiero que Albert esté conmigo… no hay nada que él no deba escuchar**

 **-Está bien…**

Realizó un sinfín de preguntas… ¿Cómo ocurrió? Pérdida de la conciencia… memoria… cefaleas… ¿devolvió el estómago?... fractura en el cráneo… y muchas más.

Pidió que cancelaran algunas citas y que recorrieran las de la tarde a la noche…

El móvil de Albert sonó y se disculpó para responder **–Tengo qué contestar, parece algo importante**

 **-Sí, no te preocupes, no iré a ningún lado** – Dije en broma.

El médico esperó a que Albert nos dejara solos y retomó la palabra **– Tu hermana Annie debe saber que estás con vida -** Me quedé helada en mi lugar, ¿Cómo podía él conocer a mi hermana? O ¿Saber que tenía una hermana con ese nombre?

Mi ritmo cardiaco fluía sin control **–No, para ellos estoy muerta… es mejor así**

 **-No sabes lo que tu familia ha sufrido, lo que Terrence ha sufrido…**

 **-Tanto que ya está en una nueva relación.**

 **-Candy, ¿Me recuerdas?**

 **-No, no sé de donde me conoce... aunque su voz me es un tanto familiar, no sé de dónde pueda ser...**

 **-¿Lo dices para que respete tu privacidad?**

 **-Lo digo porque no sé quién es**

 **-Nos conocimos en Nueva York… Archibalt, el novio de Annie, Annie Andry es mi hermano, Anthonie, el novio de Eliza es primo mío… ¿Recuerdas a Paty?**

 **-Creo que sí, esto es difícil para mí, no sé como enfrentar todo esto…** -Le narré los procesos jurídicos a los que estoy siendo sometida para recuperar mi identidad… la investigación de la persona que ocupa mi lugar bajo tierra

- **Tu familia se pondrá inmensamente feliz**

 **-Te ruego que no les digas**

 **-¿Por qué no? Esto es maravilloso, les devolverás la felicidad**

 **-Es mejor dejar las cosas así, que sus vidas no se trastornen en un caos por mi culpa… como ha sido en el pasado.**

 **-No sabes lo que dices…**

 **-Estoy muerta… para ellos estoy muerta, ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Que se dieron por vencidos prontamente, yo hice varios intentos por zafarme de la** ** _prisión_** **en la que estaba y ellos, aceptaron mi muerte, así de simple…**

 **-Bien, entonces yo no puedo brindar mis servicios a una** ** _muerta_** **-** intentó presionarme de esa manera

 **-Tienes toda la razón…** -Me puse sobre mis pies – **Este encuentro jamás pasó. Gracias por su tiempo**

Albert ingresó **\- ¿Me perdí de algo?**

 **-Le decía a la señorita que es necesario ponerse en contacto con algún familiar directo para firmar la responsiva, aunque la mayor parte del tratamiento corresponde a la terapia de rehabilitación del campo visual, tendremos que hacer una cirugía.**

 **-¿Cómo dedujo lo de la cirugía?**

 **-Por la revisión ocular**

 **-Albert, Stear conoce a mi familia, también a mí y quiere que en este momento les comuniquemos que estoy viva.**

Albert, tenía más experiencia en esto que yo y tal vez por eso tuvo más prudencia que yo al responder **– Nada me daría más alegría y satisfacción que Candy regrese con su familia, hay un protocolo jurídico qué seguir y no podemos generar una falsa esperanza para los suyos…**

 **-Ellos deben de saber que Candy está viva y ayudarle en todo el proceso.**

 **-Candy representa una pieza clave para atrapar a una banda de trata de personas… no podemos exponerla así de fácil, es por esto está bajo mi custodia. Piense en sus familiares si reciben la noticia y no pueden verla, que las pruebas que se presenten no sean convincentes para el juez y le entregue su identidad. No es algo fácil, pero ya que la conoces podrías atestiguar a favor de ella, como testigo de que ella es quien dice ser…**

 **-Estoy de acuerdo, si puedo servir de algo, con gusto lo haré. Candy te ruego que me perdones, aunque contigo no he sido muy cercano sí lo he sido con Annie y Eliza… supe del dolor de tu padre y la depresión de tu madre…**

 **-Te ruego que tengas discreción. El proceso no debe tardar más de seis meses… y Candy regresará con los suyos, podrá disfrutar de todas sus pertenencias, será nuevamente ella**

 **-Bien, para abrir su expediente clínico necesito sus datos personales y un responsable**

 **-Todo debe decir "Confidencial-Testigo del Estado de Massachusetts", te traeré la orden de un juez.**

Me sorprendí que Albert resolviera todo de una forma rápida, era firme cuando hablaba y lo hacía con mucha autoridad.

 **-…Ya por último, deberás alimentarte bien y no consumir ningún tipo de medicamento.**

 **-Está bien, dime que debo hacer con un parche anticonceptivo**

 **-No hay problema por ello…**

Estaba efusiva, feliz al lado de Albert…

 **-Te ayudaré**

 **-Eres mi huésped, mi invitada, así que yo prepararé la cena**

 **-Déjame ayudarte, por favor…**

 **-Está bien, ¿Qué quieres hacer?**

 **-Quiero ayudarte a picar la verdura**

 **-No, no quiero que te rebanes un dedo. Soy vegano**

Reí **– Entonces yo me comeré todo el tocino y tú toda la verdura, además soy mejor que el más famoso chef de Massachusetts…**

 **-Te vigilaré de cerca para evitar accidentes**

 **-Vamos, confía en mí. Ya me acostumbré a depender de mis instintos y demás sentidos…**

 **-Está bien… aunque me pones los nervios de puntas**

\- Platicamos, reímos, me contó de su trabajo y las veces que ha estado en riesgo **– No! No lo puedo creer ¿y qué pasó?**

 **-Pues tuve que saltar, el resultado fue un esguince en el tobillo**

 **-Debió doler**

 **-No pensé en eso, tuve qué correr**

 **-¿Te da miedo?**

 **-No, si tuviera miedo no podría ayudar**

 **-Me da temor que te pase algo**

 **-Candy** –Tocó mis dedos de la mano

 **-Eres buena persona, mereces vivir muchos años**

 **-Tengo 32, creo que son suficientes**

 **-¿Hay algún amor en tu vida?**

 **-Estuve enamorado de Karen, hemos sido compañeros desde la academia, cada quien tomó rumbos diferentes en la especialidad y nos volvimos a encontrar aquí, cuando me transfirieron como apoyo**

 **-¿Qué sentiste cuando la viste de nuevo?**

 **-Me emocioné, pero los dos hemos cambiado mucho**

 **-Albert ¿Qué crees que pase cuando ve a Terry?**

 **-No lo sé, no sé cómo es él, pero sé que tú correrás a sus brazos.**

 **-Siempre y cuando Susana Marlow no esté en ellos**

 **-No pensemos en más cosas tristes… ¿Quieres bailar?**

 **-¿Correrás el riesgo que te pise el pie?**

 **-Me arriesgo**

Recargué mi cabeza en su pecho, Albert olía bien, olía a valor, compromiso, determinación, firmeza, orgullo… entre otras cosas. Terminamos abrazados _campaneándonos_ únicamente…

Mientras pasaban los días Albert se portaba increíble y respetuoso conmigo.

¿A caso estaba haciendo lo mismo que Terry? Había meditado, durante muchas noches, la razón por la cual Terry podía tener un compromiso con Susana. Habiendo tantas mujeres ¿Por qué ella?

 **-¿Estás nervioso?**

 **-Mucho, no es fácil tener que esperar tantas horas obtener los resultados**

 **-He estado ciega más de tres años… lo que según serían un par de meses se ha postergado casi ocho… y este es el primer gran paso de tres. Ver, tener mi nombre de nuevo y mis niños.**

 **-Te echaré de menos, las noches de cena y baile… tu risa… te extrañaré**

 **-Albert… ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?**

 **-El que quieras.**

 **-Déjame tocar tu rostro, quiero conocerte**

 **-Para qué, estoy horrible, deforme y con una cicatriz enorme**

 **-Ya! Anda…**

 **-Pronto, en cuanto termine la operación y culmine la rehabilitación, me verás**

 **-No, quiero verte ahora. Déjame** ** _verte_** –Extendí mis manos

Tenía la piel tersa, el cabello corto, en algunos momentos cuando bailábamos sentí que tenía barba pero ahora tenía los rastros de un rostro sin afeitar por uno o dos días… raspaba. La rariz afilada, las pestañas largas y cejas gruesas. –No sentí la cicatriz **–** le di un pequeño golpe jugando

-Esa la llevo en el alma… pero como dicen que el rostro es la ventana del alma, creí que la notarías

 **-Gracias, siempre estaré agradecida contigo.**

 **-Iré cada día al hospital**

 **-Son casi tres semanas.**

Durante el proceso de investigación de datos, llamé a la oficina de papá y se portó cortante _Deje de estar molestando, mi hija está muerta, no hay posibilidad que sea usted, no es la voz de mi pequeña, esa la llevo en el corazón y no es usted… si vuelve a llamar o a molestar lo pagará muy caro._

Albert y su equipo visitaron a papá, quien se presentó con su abogado. **"¿tiene alguna prueba que es Candy?"**

Albert me explicó que las personas prefieren vivir la _realidad_ entregar sus esperanzas a un remoto milagro. Le explicó que no, que estaban trabajando en las pruebas y que requerían el apoyo de papá. Les entregó una solicitud de exhumación que prontamente revocó el abogado de la familia Andry porque no había forma de saber mi ADN.

Richard, Leagan y papá obstaculizaron el proceso en Inglaterra. Esa es la razón por la cual tres meses se han convertido en ocho.

 **-Candy** – Albert sostenía mi mano mientras me conducían al quirófano **–Aquí estaré.**

 **-Gracias, Albert**

 **-Todo indica que este es el momento oportuno para intervenirte. Me siento honrado de ser yo quien te ayude a recobrar la vista, Candy**

 **-Stear, sé que te he provocado un gran conflicto emocional y ético…**

 **-Shhh no digas nada, a veces para dar las mejores noticias es necesario esperar.**

 **-Sí, tienes razón.**

 **-Ahora es necesario que procures no pensar en nada, en estar tranquila…**

Tenía miedo aunque volver a ver es lo que me espera por delante, en el pasado está la realidad, mi falta de visión…

Estuve aislada por tres semanas, sin visitas…

Stear y un grupo de cirujanos se hicieron cargo de mí, existían muchos riesgos porque mi operación correspondía a una parte de mi cerebro y a la retina… la primera era la que preocupaba más.

 **-Candy, has estado muy bien y hoy retiraremos el vendaje de tus ojos… ¿Estás lista?**

 **-Nerviosa**

 **-Abrirás los ojos lentamente**

 **-Sí**

Me retiraron el vendaje.

Las gasas.

Mi corazón al mil por hora

Podía sentir la luz intrusa en la habitación.

Como en cámara lenta fui abriendo mis párpados.

La luz regresó a mi vida…

Jamás olvidaré su imagen, sus manos en los bolsillos de su jeans, botas tipo industriales, una camisola blanca y encima una camisa azul abotonada hasta la altura de su pecho. Amé su sonrisa – **Albert** –Extendí mis manos hacia él **–Stear, puedo verte** – Le toqué las manos… **Puedo ver!** –Los presentes sonreían, felicitaciones por todos y entre todos…

 **-Tienes visita** –Los demás despejaron la habitación, únicamente se quedó Albert y Stear. Mi corazón palpitaba emocionado. Albert abrió la puerta e ingresó una hermosa mujer castaña de ojos color miel

 **-Es un gusto que todo haya sido un éxito**

 **-¡Karen! –** La reconocí por su voz -gracias a ti, también por este milagro

- **Te tenemos una sorpresa** –Tras ella entraron dos pequeños remolinos

 **-Mamita!** –Camila me enseñó el espacio que dejó su pieza dental y la moneda que le dejó el Ada de los dientes, que en realidad fue Albert. Mi hermoso corazón de chocolate con sus cabellitos rebeldes como el mío y Ulises… un mini Albert

 **-Vamos niños,** ** _mamita_** **debe descansar…**

Al dejar el hospital, Stear nos dio muchas recomendaciones e indicaciones **– No usar lentes oscuros de baja calidad porque** l **as consecuencias a largo plazo son las enfermedades a la vista, debido a que los lentes de sol "cuneta" no brindan la protección necesaria contra los efectos de los rayos ultravioleta, ocasionando conjuntivitis, degeneración ocular, retinopatía solar, daño en la córnea y catatara, que es la principal causa de ceguera en el mundo…**

 **-Prometo cuidarme y cuidar a mis niños de ese tipo de cosas**

 **-Candy, no más caballos, bicicletas, ejercicio, nada pesado…**

 **-Está bien.**

 **-Cualquier supuración, irritación o molestia, me llamas.**

El primer paso de tres… ¡Puedo ver!

 **-Albert, te debo la vida, no sé cómo pagarte**

 **-No te estoy cobrando…**

 **-Venderé mis sortijas, deben valer mucho.**

 **-Te pedirán las facturas**

 **-Debes conocer algún comprador clandestino**

 **-¿Me crees capaz? Creo que te has equivocado** –Dijo sonriente

 **-No puedo seguir en tu departamento**

 **-¿Ya no te sientes a gusto?**

 **-No es eso, pero no puedo seguir siendo una carga para ti, lo que viene lo podré enfrentar**

 **-¿Ves ese sobre?**

 **-Cuál de todos**

 **-El amarillo**

 **-Sí**

 **-Tómalo y ábrelo**

Lo leí. Era la orden de recuperación de identidad. Karen había sugerido que se estudiara y tomara como referencia mis servicios dentales y revocó la apelación de papá para poder hacer la exhumación del cuerpo.

En el expediente en el tercer cúmulo de hojas estaba el resultado de la exhumación y la falta de coincidencia con mi persona. **-** … ¿Quién es Luisa Flaming?

 **-Es quien robó tu bolso, tus pertenencias y tu identidad**

 **-Es increíble, se parece a mí**

 **-Exacto, eso explica por qué tu familia creyó que eras tú.**

Seguí leyendo frente a la paciencia de Albert … **¿Anulación de matrimonio?**

 **-Por deceso y porque emm… Terrence Grandchester ha contraído matrimonio**

No estaba lista para esa noticia. No podían abrogar mi matrimonio **–Pero ¿Por qué el mío y no el de Susana?**

 **-Sé que te duele, pero aun no estás** ** _viva._** **Él es viudo y recién va a empezar lo más difícil, reclamar lo que te pertenece**

 **-Me duele mucho, Albert. Lo único que me une a él es el recuerdo.**

 **-¿Aún lo amas?** – Preguntó poniéndose de pie y mirando por la ventana

¿Lo amaba? **–No… lo sé. Creo que me pasará lo que a ti con Karen… ya no soy la misma**

 **-No sé cómo eras antes de estos casi diez meses que estás en mi vida, pero amo a esta Candy que yo conozco**

 **-Albert… yo**

 **-No digas nada, todo este tiempo he sabido que lo amas y que deseas verlo nuevamente…**

 **-Estoy confundida, porque tú y yo hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos que no sé cómo reaccionaré cuando lo vea.**

 **-Me arriesgo, te llevaré a verlo y si te quieres quedar lo aceptaré pero si deseas intentarlo conmigo, Candy, te amo… tengo miedo a perderte**

Me acerqué a él, metí mis manos entre sus brazos fuertes y lo abracé por la espalda, mis manos se abrieron abarcando su pecho y mi antebrazo sintió el arma que siempre llevaba en su costado… **-No te quiero perder. Él se ha casado con ella, a lo mejor siempre la amó más que a mí.**

 **-Quisiera decir que es un maldito estúpido pero en realidad se lo agradezco, ahora yo tengo una oportunidad contigo…**

 **-¿Cuándo se harán estas notificaciones a él, a mis socios, a mi familia?**

 **-Solicité esta copia de tu expediente a tu abogado para que conocieras los avances… él te llamará en los próximos días…**

 **-No estés triste, no me perderás, te lo prometo**

 **-No, Candy, no prometas, esperaremos a ver qué pasa… recuerda que Terrence puede reaccionar de la manera que tú esperas… pero no has terminado de leer** – Se viró hacia mí y me sonrió

 **-…. ¿Es verdad?**

 **-Sí, y nada me daría más gusto que me permitieras disfrutar de esa** ** _bendición_**

 **-Oh! Albert, esto es para celebrar… podremos ser una familia, mis niños, tú y yo. Es maravilloso!**

Albert dormía en su oficina, yo en su habitación y cuando nos permitían fines de semana con Ulises y Cami, todos dormíamos en la sala.

 **-¿Está lista?**

Mi cuerpo se contraía por los nervios. Recién había obtenido la sentencia recuperando mi identidad y mi abogado debía notificar a mis socios la activación de mis cuentas, los últimos ingresos y manejos de las mismas…

 **-Mami** – Camila metió su manito en mi mano **– Albert dijo que vamos a Nueva York**

Albert había planeado acompañarme, Karen y los niños también irían, porque aún no somos sus padres adoptivos.


	15. Chapter 15

Nos hospedamos en un hermoso hotel.

Esas son algunas ventajas de ser testigo protegido. Aunque sé que Karen y Albert lo gestionaron de esa manera.

Mi abogado llamó al abogado de papá y acordaron reunirse _pacíficamente_ en la sala de usos múltiples en la torre de papá…

 **-Mami, te ves bonita con el cabello lacio**

 **-Gracias, Cami. Siempre es bueno cambiar.**

 **-Yo prefiero tus rizos, mami**

 **-Yo opino lo mismo que Ulises**

 **-Agradezcan que no me teñí el cabello**

 **-Tú eres hermosa, eres la mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra**

 **-Ya! Tanta miel atraerá moscas** –Dijo Karen sonriéndonos. Quise hacerle bromas a Karen diciéndole que estaba celosa pero opté por quedarme callada.

Rentamos una camioneta pasajera y el abogado me dio varias indicaciones- .. **Recuerde que usted no debe mencionar palabra alguna, cualquier comentario u objeción lo hará a través de mí**

 **-Entendido, ¿Albert podrá estar con nosotros?**

 **-Sí, Karen y los niños deberán esperar fuera.**

 **-Ok…**

 **-Gracias, princesa, por permitirme estar a tu lado**

 **-Albert, viene como su custodio, no lo olvide…** \- Mencionó el abogado, él y yo nos sonreímos

Sentí un vuelco en el estómago cuando miré el enorme edificio de papá….

Albert abrió la puerta para que ingresáramos, los presentes: papá, Richard, Leagan, Anthonie, los diferentes abogados representándolos y Terrence con su abogado… Nuevamente yo era la única dama entre tantos caballeros.

Se pusieron sobre sus pies.

Tomamos asiento.

Quería correr y abrazar a mi padre y sé que él quería hacer lo mismo.

Terry me siguió con su mirada, las cejas fruncidas y quería matar a Albert con la mirada. Apretó la mandíbula cuando Albert retiró mi silla y cuando apretó mi mano en señal de seguridad y confianza.

 **-… El motivo es que deseamos, de forma pacífica, la recuperación de los bienes económicos de mi representada: Candice White Andry de quien presentamos la resolución de personalidad emitida por el Juez del Tribunal del Distrito de Massachusetts**

 **-No tenemos ningún inconveniente, aceptamos las pruebas y haremos las gestiones legales para que todo el capital de Candice W. Andry pasen nuevamente a su propiedad** – Vi a papá respirar profundo **–Lo que incomoda a los presentes es la situación moral de este juicio.**

 **-Entiendo el desconcierto y la seriedad del mismo. En pasadas ocasiones intentamos ponernos a sus órdenes y solicitando su cooperación para la realización del proceso de recuperación de identidad, al no obtener la facilidad y disposición optamos a proceder de esta….** –Papá interrumpió con un golpe en la mesa

 **-¿Por qué, Candice?**

 **-Papá, yo, yo**

 **-¿Por qué nos tratas así? ¿Nos señalas como delincuentes?**

 **-Señor, le ruego que se controle y que no le hable a …**

 **-No me dirá como hablarle a mi hija… esto de por sí es difícil… te lloré, viví un infierno por creerte muerta ¿y te presentas así?**

 **-Will, cálmate** –Intervino Richard

 **-Quiero hablar con mi hija a solas**

 **-Lamento que eso no se pueda** **–** Mencionó tranquilamente Albert - **Ella es un testigo protegido por el estado de Massachusetts y …**

 **-Maldición, un momento… esto no es lo que parece.**

 **-Cálmate** – De nuevo Richard – **Señores, creo que lo mejor es detener esta reunión, mi amigo y socio está agobiado por esta situación… les ruego…**

- **No podemos posponer, pero sí dar un breve receso para que se difuminen los ánimos**. –Dijo el abogado de papá.

Me acerqué a mi **abogado -¿Puedo hablar a solas con mi padre?**

 **-No, lo conveniente debe ser en presencia de los abogados.**

 **-Pero ¿sí puedo hablar?**

 **-Sí…** **-** Sin pensarlo más me puse sobre mis pies y corrí hacia los brazos de papá **–Perdóname, no quería hacerles daño. Papá te amo y te he echado de menos, esto es únicamente un proceso que es necesario, quise verte antes pero no me creíste…** -Los dos llorábamos. Todos estuvieron en silencio.

Albert se equivocó, Terry reaccionó tal y como yo me imaginaba.

 **-Hija, firmaremos todo, tendrás nuevamente lo que te corresponde por derecho, nunca quisimos quedarnos con nada tuyo, es decir despojarte… No lo puedo creer, esto es… ven a mis brazos, mi amor… Tu madre se pondrá feliz, tus hermanas, Richard está igual de contento, Leagan, Anthonie… todos en casa...**

Mencionaba nombres, menos el de Terrence Grandchester. Papá sabía que Terry no estaba, digamos, feliz de verme…

 **-¿Podemos hablar sin la necesidad de abogados?**

 **-Anthonie**

 **-Sin tu cabello ensortijado es difícil reconocerte, ¡Es un gusto tenerte de vuelta! La vida no es la misma sin ti; hablaremos de tus inversiones otro día, claro si se puede, tu regreso es digno de festejarse.**

 **-No puedo quedarme tanto tiempo aquí, necesito volver a Massachusets, en cuanto se aclare todo, regresaré.**

 **-Nuestros abogados pueden hablar entre ellos…**

 **-Candy**

 **-Richard, también me alegro de verte, Señor Leagan…**

 **-Me preocupa que menciones "arreglarse todo" ¿A qué te refieres?**

 **-Señor Leagan, no puedo hablar… pero agradezco que, después de firmar estos documentos, charlemos de negocios** – Sonreí

 **-Perdónanos, hija. Todos sufrimos con tu** ** _supuesta_** **muerte, existió mucha gente mala que llamaba para hacer escarnio con tu familia, con mi hijo…**

Albert y yo cruzamos miradas **–Caballeros, abogados, creo que las explicaciones sobran, Candice y Terrence tienen mucho qué hablar… debemos darle su espacio**

Terry removía su sortija de matrimonio. **–No tengo nada qué hablar con Candice. El citatorio es claro, no tenía conocimiento de que estaba con vida… no soy bígamo… si para ellos es necesario disolver el matrimonio con Candice, firmaré…** \- Su abogado le acercó la solicitud y él firmó sin expresar nada más.

Nuestro acuerdo prenupcial era claro, los bienes con los que ambos nos presentamos al matrimonio serían de cada quien, los que hiciéramos juntos, en caso de divorcio; en aquél tiempo no pensábamos en ese momento, serían 40 -60% Terry quiso que yo quedara con más que él...

Pasé un nudo enorme por mi garganta, contenía las lágrimas porque a pesar de toda la terapia con la que me había presentado, no puedo negar que sus palabras penetraron hasta lo profundo de mi corazón **– Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me han brindado. Papá, estaré en el Hotel Mandarin Oriental, en Columbus… dile a mi madre que deseo verla.** –Regresé a mi lugar, Terry centró su mirada en la mía.

Quise bajar mi mirada pero no pude. Durante muchos días, que parecían una eternidad, era lo único que me sostenía… esos ojitos azules **–Bien, percibiendo que nuestra presencia no es necesaria por más tiempo, es preciso retirarnos, el abogado de Candice les entregará las copias de los documentos** \- mencionó Albert con firmeza, todos los presentes exceptuando a Terry afirmaron con la cabeza.

Me sentía nuevamente en familia, aunque no en casa… El tiempo se había encargado de ponernos en situaciones en las cuales no era tan fácil zafarse de ellas.

Me despedí de papá acordando vernos por la tarde. Richard y Leagan salieron con sus abogados después de revisar los documentos. Anthonie firmó sin leer, confiando en que su abogado había leído las cláusulas… en realidad él me externó que no tenía ningún inconveniente, que había hablado con papá y Terrence en su momento para recibir indicaciones de mis inversiones, ambos habían acordado dar un tiempo y no retirarlas de las acciones adquiridas.

Estreché la mano de Terry solamente como formalidad.

Quería arrojarme en sus brazos…

Él no me soltó y yo, discretamente quise deshacer ese vínculo.

Albert se acercó y me apretó los hombros **–Estaré esperándote fuera, toma tu tiempo.** – Terry me soltó y dio la espalda.

Esos segundos bastaron para que nos dejaran a solas.

Di un paso hacia atrás buscando la salida.

 **-¿Cómo puedes ser tan fría?**

 **-¿Disculpa?**

 **-William tiene razón… ¿pretendes volver y fingir que no ha pasado nada?**

 **-Terry, no fue culpa mía, todo ha sido un infortu…**

 **-¿Qué no es culpa tuya? Maldita sea** – Golpeó con sus puños la mesa. Su crecido cabello se escurrió por los costados de su rostro **– Si me hubieras esperado en la casa ese día, nada de esto habría pasado**

 **-No seas injusto, quise hacer algo útil pensando en ti**

 **-Sentí volverme loco, quería morirme, te busqué como un maldito desesperado, sin comer, sin dormir... con el único deseo de tenerte de regreso.**

 **-¿Sí?-** pregunté con ironía **– Pues creo que Susana es una buena psiquiátrica, sus métodos te han funcionado de toda la vida**

 **-No metas a Susy en esto, que yo no estoy metiendo al malnacido, ese** – Señaló hacia la puerta. Yo sabía que se refería a Albert **\- ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que entre tú y él hay algo más?**

 **-Creo que has dicho todo… Evitemos lastimarnos…**

 **-¡Qué fácil es para ti!** – Me apretó por los hombros y me acercó a él. Pude sentir su aliento en mi rostro.

Sus hermosos ojos azules no se apartaron de mi vista, eso incomodaba **– Suéltame, me haces daño**

 **-¿Yo te hago daño? Tú acabaste conmigo… No dormía por buscarte… quería encontrarte, mucha gente jugó con nuestro dolor**

 **-si me hubieras buscado hasta por debajo de las piedras… tal vez...**

 **-Maldita sea, Candice… te busqué en el cielo, en el mar, en la tierra, debajo de ésta… mi único deseo era encontrarte… Usamos todos los recursos posibles, denunciamos tu desaparición, contratamos detectives privados, lo anunciamos en los diarios… en la web… muchas personas daban pistas erradas de tu paradero… fui a cada una de ellas… hasta que nos dijeron que te habían encontrado… Clint estaba junto a aquella mujer**

 **-¿Después de tanto tiempo?**

 **-El pobre animal vagaba buscando alimento y regresaba a donde estaba aquella mujer con tus pertenencia… ese día morí contigo… o con ella… diablos! Y ahora regresas con él… maldita sea**

 **-Tú tienes a Susana… siempre la has tenido** – Dije tiñendo de tristeza mi voz… había intentado no llorar al igual que él…

 **-Por Dios Santo… no me digas que ahora sientes celos de ella**

 **-Quisiera decirte que sí… pero creo que no.** –Abrió los ojos sorprendido **–Me acostumbré a verla junto a ti, en la casa, aquí, en las reuniones, en…**

 **-Sabías que ella era mi socia…**

 **-Aun cuando no podía ver, sabía que habías estado con ella, su aroma estaba impregnado en ti**

 **-No seas injusta… yo fui sincero contigo**

 **-Dime una cosa… mientras estuvimos juntos ¿Alguna vez me fuiste infiel?**

 **-No, me entregué por completo a lo nuestro, sin importar los malos augurios por parte de nuestros amigos que decían que era muy pronto para contraer matrimonio…Al final tuvieron razón**

Me acerqué al ventanal para mirar la ciudad, era hermoso poder contemplar la belleza de este lugar **–Un día, Marc me dijo que me sentía atraída por ti porque éramos diferentes, ¿Comprendes? Usó la figura magnética del imán. ¡Cuán equivocado estaba! Tú yo somos iguales**

 **-Candy!**

 **-Sí, Terry** – Mis lágrimas lograron escaparse de su _prisión,_ No importa cuántos años tenga sé que el desamor logrará arrancar más de una por dolor **– Tú y yo somos egoístas. No me importó fundar mi felicidad en la infelicidad de Susana, ella te amó desde antes que yo te amara, y te amará a pesar de lo que yo pueda sentir…**

Rodeó mi cintura con sus manos **–Cómo quisiera detener el tiempo y que esto jamás se acabe, tenerte así entre mis brazos…** -Sentí que el amor de mi vida lloraba al igual que yo **– No digas más -** El tiempo no se detuvo y nuestros destinos ya estaban marcados. **– Candy, prométeme que serás feliz.**

 **-Sí, seré feliz. Y Tú también serás feliz.**

Antes que la puerta se abriera, me zafé la cadena que me había regalado, en la cual colgaba mis sortijas con la promesa de amor eterno entre Terrence y yo. Me había arriesgado tanto por conservarlas, por tenerlas conmigo… **-Creo que esto te pertenece** – Intenté sonreírle bajo la vista nublada por las lágrimas

- **Prefiero que lo conserves, así como yo conservo esto** – Me mostró la fina cadena que cuidaba el redondo símbolo de mí entrega.

Nos abrazamos y lloramos.

Sabía que lo perdía para siempre, su mirada me lo afirmaba **-¿Terry?** –Susana mencionó su nombre.

Deshicimos el abrazo.

Le sonreí a ella. **–Adiós**

 **-Candy** \- Dijo ella

Me limpié el rastro de lágrimas y salí.

Afuera me esperaba Albert y los niños… juntamente con Karen Kleiss…

Ella llamó a los niños y Albert dio un paso hacia mí. Lo sentí indeciso y preocupado, aunque me mostraba fortaleza; lo abracé. Escondí mi rostro en su pecho y él apretó más el abrazo dándome confort, miré, entre mis lacios cabellos, hacia la dirección de Karen con los niños y noté en su mirada el dolor que se refleja cuando pierdes a alguien para siempre…

Apretó los labios intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

Sabía que había perdido al hombre que, quizás, un día amó.

Yo sabía que había perdido al hombre que amé, que amo y que amaré…

 **-Todo estará bien**

 **-Sí, gracias**

Albert no quería preguntarme los términos con Terry pero yo quería brindarle la seguridad que él me había ofrecido y regalarle la paz mental que hace falta en medio de la incertidumbre **– Quedamos como amigos, aunque eso es más difícil.**

Su cuerpo soltó la tensión y besó mi frente. **– Es tiempo de marcharnos**

Escuché la puerta del multiusos, Terry y Susana recién salían. Tal vez él necesitó confortarla a ella…o ella a él... en fin... qué más da...

 **-Mami –** De pronto Ulises ya estaba junto a mí

 **-¿Sí, cielo?**

 **-¿Puedo?**

No sabía a lo que podía referirse con esa pregunta

 **-¿Puedes qué, amor?** –Respondí aun en los brazos de Albert

No contestó y corrió para darle alcance a Terry **–Su majestad, Terrence** ** _de_** **Grandchester**

Terry se detuvo y miró a Ulises, me miró y sonrió. Creo que pudo deducir a lo que mi _hijo_ se refería **–Sí** – Contestó con aire de superioridad entrando en el juego de Ulises **-¿Qué se te ofrece?**

Ulises hizo una reverencia, tal y como aprendió en nuestras historias, así como se inclinan los barones ante el Rey **–Si su majestad me permite presentarle mi petición**

 **-Levántate** –Ordenó Terry. Ulises obedeció **– Dime**

 **-Quiero que me ordene como su** ** _paje de armas_** – Vi a Terry contener su risa. Se aclaró la garganta. Albert, Cami y yo observábamos juntos. Karen se mantenía detrás de nosotros.

-Bien, ponte sobre tu rodilla y baja la cabeza… **-** Se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído y Ulises respondió. Terry se irguió y siguió con el nombramiento **– Sir William Albert Andrew Andry, yo te nombro caballero real de mi corte…** \- Puso su grande mano en la cabeza baja de mi pequeño y lo despeinó **– Puedes ponerte en pie**

 **-Majestad**

 **-¿Sí?**

 **-Prometo cuidar a la** ** _Princesa_** **White Andry si usted me promete terminar con la** ** _Bruja_** _–_ Abrí mis ojos rogando al cielo que Ulises no mencionara alguna imprudencia

 **-Es un trato, Sir William**

Ulises le estrechó su mano y corrió en mi dirección.

Terry me vio, apuntó con su dedo índice y rió fuerte sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente como señal de incredulidad. **–Mamá! Soy un Sir, soy un Sir… yo te protegeré…**

Gracias Le dije inaudiblemente a Terry, se despidió de mí con una reverencia y caminó al lado de su espos.

 **-Me despediré de papá e iremos a comer algo…**

 **-Tu padre te ha dejado un mensaje con su asistente…**

Me acerqué a Ángela y me dijo que papá nos vería en el Hotel en punto de las 15:00 hrs.

Llevamos a los niños a un Mc Donalds y nos dimos prisa para llegar puntual.

 **-¿Estás más tranquila?**

 **-Desde que te conozco he conocido la paz… Albert, te amo** –Podía mencionar esas palabras con sinceridad. Tal vez nunca olvide a Terry, pero lo nuestro no podrá ser…

Albert pulsó el botón del ascensor **–Mi hamburguesa estaba riquísima**

 **-Me gustaron más las papas**

 **-Mami ¿Volveremos a ver al abuelo?**

 **-¿Abuelo?**

 **-Sí, cariño, tu padre les dijo que es su abuelo**

 **-Con una condición**

 **-¿Cuál?** – Respondieron en coro

 **-No llamarán más a Albert por su nombre**

 **-¡¿No!? –** preguntaron los tres

 **-Yo me bajo aquí, prefiero ir por las escaleras… tanta miel empalaga**

Le sonreímos a Karen **– Le llamarán "papá"**

 **-¡Papá!** – lo abrazaron y él a ellos

 **-Candy, Me estás pidiendo… ¿matrimonio?**

 **-Sí! Mi mamá se va a casar con mi papá** – gritó alegremente

Salimos del ascensor, felices, los niños corriendo por el pasillo. Albert y yo de la mano tras de ellos con pasos más lentos. Nos detuvimos y fue la primera vez que nos besamos enamorados.

Seríamos una pareja diferente a la que inicia una relación estando ambos solteros. Él era soltero, yo divorciada y ahora tenemos dos hijos…

Abrimos la puerta y vaya sorpresa!

Los niños se quedaron quietecitos, anclados en su lugar y mudos.

Papá, en complicidad con Albert había organizado una pequeña reunión. **-¡Felicidades!** – Mis hermanas y padres abrazaron a los niños.

La suite estaba llena de regalos, una mesa enorme, en el balcón y mucha comida, dulces y un pastel enorme.

Le agradezco al cielo que los niños no sean introvertidos…

Archie y Anthonie se acercaron a Albert y a mí.

El tema "Terrence" se mantuvo a discreción…

 **-Hija** – Mamá lloró cuando me abrazó. No existían palabras.

Lo mismo pasó con mis hermanas

 **-Mami ¿Ella es mi tía?**

 **-Sí, cariño. Tu tía Ely, tu tía Annie, tus tíos Anthonie y Archie… tus abuelitos.**

Los llenaron de regalos so pretexto que ellos no habían pasado ninguna fecha importante con los niños.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son importantes y emocionantes para mí. Aunque desconozco por qué no se pueden ver en los reviews


	16. Chapter 16

Salimos muy temprano porque Albert y Karen tenían pendientes en la agencia

No importaba cuán desvelados estábamos de la reunión con mi familia, horas antes.

La camioneta estaba repleta de juguetes y ropa para los niños.

Karen estuvo presente porque Camila _amaba_ a su tía Karen y papá aprovechó para _ordenarle_ que agilizara el trámite de adopción.

Karen, al igual que mi familia, se sorprendió que Cami y Ulises le llamaran papá a Albert. Sus ojos observaban cada movimiento de Ulises en relación con Albert.

Eso confirmaba que había perdido a Albert, sentimentalmente, para siempre y me sentía culpable por ello. Deseaba hacerme a un lado para brindarles la felicidad que ellos merecían.

Entre Albert y ella, no solo había una amistad de tiempo atrás que los unía sino la madurez de aceptar que no estarían juntos, en el pasado fue ella quien dejó a Albert, él tuvo otra relación sentimental nada seria…

Fue la última en despedirse.

Acosté a los niños y ella abrazó a Albert deseándole toda la felicidad existente y posible. No permitió que él la acompañara hasta su habitación y yo agradecí ese gesto y comprensión femenina de parte de ella.

Albert y yo teníamos mucho qué platicar. Nos tumbamos en el sofá después de _medio_ recoger las envolturas de los regalos que mis hermanas generosamente les trajeron a los niños. Mamá y papá los llenaron de ropa y sus _tíos_ de dinero.

Parecíamos una pareja normal, sin servicio y después de una fiesta infantil **–¿De dónde sacó el deseo de ser un Sir?**

Reí **– Cuando vagábamos por las calles pidiendo dinero les contaba historias de fantasías, ellos eran príncipes que luchaban contra dragones, Cami entendía el mensaje de las hadas y así…**

 **-Ya veo, y Terrence era el príncipe en tus cuentos**

 **-Sí.**

 **-Eres muy buena, Candy, nunca cambies**

 **-¿Te enfadó lo que hizo Ulises?**

 **-No, para nada, me enterneció y me puso un reto muy grande, Terrence será su** ** _Majestad_** **pero yo quiero ser su héroe…**

 **-Serás su padre, amor. Eso es más que un Rey a quien servir y a un Héroe a quien admirar, serás su más grande ejemplo a quien él desee imitar.**

Pasó su brazo sobre mi hombro y besó mi sien. **– Te amo.**

 **-¿No te diste cuenta, verdad cariño?**

 **-¿Seguimos en el tema del Sir?**

 **-Sip**

 **-Claro que me di cuenta y se me hincha el pecho de orgullo**

 **-Unió el nombre de mi padre con el tuyo y se puso tu apellido**

 **-Cuando tengamos el papel de adopción le pondremos ese nombre**

 **-¿Cambiaremos el de Cami?**

 **-No, solo añadiremos Candy, no Candice, como la princesa de sus cuentos e historias.**

 **-Me emociona pensar en nuestro futuro**

 **-Y a mí en que seas mi esposa-** Albert y yo no habíamos pasado noche juntos y él me dio a entender que no pasaríamos hasta estar casados, siempre fue una ilusión esperarse hasta la noche de bodas.

No tocamos el tema de que yo no era virgen, eso estaba más que obvio y me hizo sentir amada y deseada. **–Hermosa, es necesario que sepas que yo no tengo la misma economía que tú y tus padres, pero soy responsable y trabajador, no quiero que se meta en tu cabecita la idea que quiero tu dinero, sé que no podré darte los lujos a los que estás acostumbrada pero viviremos bien, mis ingresos son buenos y cuento con el departamento, es amplio y cómodo, podemos hacer los cambios necesarios para las habitaciones de los niños y tengo una propiedad de 1 ½ acres en las afueras de Nueva Jersey, herencia de mis madre.**

 **-Albert, sé que es lo que tienes porque me lo has brindado todo desde que nos conocemos. Y ahora ya podemos disponer de lo que yo tengo**

 **-No, no princesa, no quiero que tu familia crea que esa es la razón de estar contigo**

 **-Sé que no lo harán…**

Me llevó mucho tiempo convencerlo de que podemos usar mis recursos y aunque dijo está bien sé que mantiene sus reservas **– Quiero que formalicemos nuestra relación, te llevaré a conocer a mi única hermana, se llevarán bien.**

 **…**

Albert se oponía a que viviera en un lugar diferente.

Aunque mis padres no mencionaron nada al respecto en cuanto se enteraron sabía que eso no les agradaba. **–No quiero que te expongas, estamos tras la pista de gente que no se quedará tranquila… comprende**

 **-Al, sé que no te incomoda mi presencia pero…**

 **-Shht, amor, no hay peros y para que no te sientas incómoda, agilizaremos la boda**

 **-¿En verdad? Mi amor…**

 **-Sí, ¿te parece bien en dos meses?**

 **-Es mucho esperar** – Sonreí- **Albert, te amo.**

Nos besamos.

Mis padres, hermanas con sus respectivos novios y Grace la hermana de Albert viajaron hasta Massachusetts para celebrar nuestro compromiso.

 **-¿Cómo va el caso?** –preguntó Grace. Mis padres conocían poco al respecto y mis hermanas _creían_ que estaba aquí por Albert y en espera de la custodia de mis pequeños.

 **-Ya tenemos pistas concretas y pronto esos hombres estarán tras las rejas…**

 **-¿Cuáles hombres?** – Preguntó Annie

 **-Los que raptaron a Candy, a Cami y Ulises. Creemos que tienen a más personas**

 **-¿Tratantes de personas?**

 **-Los ponen a pedir dinero en las afueras de templos, capillas, parques… no se exponen en centros comerciales o lugares en donde la vigilancia sea constante**

 **-¿Qué es lo que ha retrasado tanto su captura?**

 **-Que la gente que está bajo su yugo no coopera, es comprensible porque están vigilados, nos está costando dar con ellos. Son** ** _halcones_** **que están vigilando a sus presas y en cuanto notan algo extraño cambian de estrategia.**

 **-Que lamentable que en pleno siglo XXII aun haya esclavistas** – dijo mamá

 **-Sí, no justifica en nada pensar que es un problema social de todo el mundo. Se han realizado muchas campañas en contra de la trata de personas pero los esfuerzos parecen no rendir los frutos tan esperados en el tiempo deseado. La lucha contra la trata de personas no debe considerarse solamente responsabilidad de las autoridades. Los ciudadanos comunes pueden ayudar a combatir ese delito siendo conscientes del problema y asegurándose de que la penosa situación de las víctimas no pase inadvertida.**

 **-¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudar?**

 **-Cuento con una fundación** – dijo mamá **–Algo podemos hacer**

 **-En mi experiencia yo tenía temor, porque muchas veces me amenazaron con la muerte, decían que tal vez no servían mis ojos pero sí mi riñón, hígado, es decir mis órganos. Otra cosa que intentamos algunas veces los niños y yo fue que alguien nos ayudara, pero la gente muestra desconfianza o no desea meterse en problemas, creo que si nos mantenemos alerta de nuestro entorno, es decir si vemos algo que, a nuestro entender, puede estar relacionado con la trata de personas, debemos avisar a la policía. Las sospechas pueden despertarse en el lugar de trabajo o en la vida privada; recordar que puede haber víctimas de la trata en diversos sectores. Si no se está seguro, es mejor equivocarse que dejar que otra víctima siga esclavizada.**

 **-Tienes razón Candy. –Mencionó Archie- Les leeré lo que recién encontré en la web** **acerca del tema: "usted y sus amigos pueden sumarse a la Campaña Corazón Azul contra la trata de personas, dirigida por la UNODC, visitando el sitio blueheart Esa iniciativa internacional actúa sensibilizando a la opinión pública acerca de la difícil situación de las víctimas y obteniendo apoyo político para perseguir a los delincuentes involucrados en la trata de personas" También podemos apoyar al Fondo Fiduciario de las Naciones Unidas de contribuciones voluntarias para las víctimas de la trata de personas, especialmente mujeres y niños ( humantraffickingfund), que recauda dinero para ayudar a organizaciones de base que colaboran con los sobrevivientes de ese delito.**

 **-Es interesante y creo que debemos tomar conciencia, mis pequeños y yo aún no estamos libres de esto; no sé cuántas personas más estén en manos de esta terrible organización de delincuentes, yo al menos recuerdo que entre nosotros estaban otros ocho o diez niños más, habían algunos ancianos y mencionaban mujeres para** ** _explotación sexual._**

 **-Gracias a Dios que ya estás con nosotros, mi vida.**

A veces las cosas pasan para poder reconocer y recapacitar en nuestra forma de vida. Todo esto ha sido un proceso muy difícil para mí. Gracias a Dios por la vida de mi futuro esposo y de todos aquellos que se han involucrado en mi caso, aunque al principio no creían en nuestra palabra Karen y Albert decidieron hacer lo correcto.

Sé que existen personas, en todo el mundo, que han perdido más que yo, toda mi vida me dolerá que por culpa de personas insensibles perdiera al amor de mi vida, Terrence Grandchester. Lo que me arrebataron fue más que la libertad, me condenaron a vivir angustia, depresión, enfermedad y muchas cosas más por su deseo de riqueza…

 **-Sé que esto es una triste realidad pero hay que recordar que estamos aquí para celebrar a mi hermana y a Albert que se nos casan pronto!**

Eliza tenía razón, de las tres hijas de los Andry, yo era la única que me había casado y ya iba por mis segundas nupcias…

Albert se portó romántico.

Fue una noche de ensueño

Por mucho que intentaba no lograba apartar de mi mente a la primera emoción que sentí cuando mi primer compromiso, no quería opacar con el recuerdo y el resentimiento este momento. Me dispuse a disfrutar.

 **-Será un placer tenerte en la Familia Andry, Albert ¿Cuándo se casarán?**

 **-En dos meses. El proceso de adopción se concluye cuando entreguemos nuestra partida civil.**

 **-¿Dos meses? Candy es muy pronto, no nos queda casi nada de tiempo**

 **-Queremos algo sencillo, mamá. No sé algunos amigos íntimos, la familia más cercana.**

 **-Te ayudaremos a organizar una boda de ensueño.**

Los días pasaban pronto, la ayuda oportuna de mamá, mis hermanas, Grace y mi _experiencia_ facilitaban muchas cosas.

 **-¿Qué pasa, amor?**

 **-Estoy preocupado**

 **-¿Por la boda?**

 **-No, mi amor, eso me emociona, sino porque hemos atrapado a un integrante de los** ** _tratantes_**

 **-Eso es bueno, ¿por qué estás preocupado? Son buenas noticias**

 **-Porque en tres semanas nos casaremos y si inicia el proceso de declaraciones creo que no podremos realizar nuestro viaje de bodas.**

 **-Sé que es importante para ti también, solo la pospondremos en caso de ser necesario.**

 **-Sí, cariño, no tardarán en enviarte un citatorio para que lo reconozcas e inicie el proceso.**

 **-¿Crees que esto les afecte a Cami y a Ulises?**

 **-Espero que las terapias psicológicas les ayuden en este momento.**

Lo abracé, era tiempo de infundirle el ánimo así como él lo había hecho en días pasados.

Mis hermanas llegaron pasada una semana de la noticia de que habían capturado a un malhechor **\- ¿Invitarás a Terry?** – Annie rotulaba, con su hermosa caligrafía los sobres de las invitaciones

 **-¿Debería hacerlo?**

 **-No sé, él sí nos invitó a su boda**

 **-¿Y se presentaron?**

 **-Mamá se resistió mucho, pero papá dijo que era algo en lo que debían apoyar a un socio… creo que lo hizo más porque se sintió** ** _obligado_**

El sonido del timbre interrumpió nuestra indecisión

 **-Hola, Candy**

 **-Adelante Karen, mis hermanas que han venido de Nueva York para ayudarme en algunas cosas de la boda**

 **-¡qué bien!** – Se asomó y saludó a su estilo **– Necesito platicar contigo**

 **-Claro! ¿Es en relación de que los niños puedan o no reconocer a la** ** _persona?_**

 **-Emm, no… Ummm… oh… uff. De mujer a mujer**

 **-Está bien, ven conmigo a la oficina de Albert.**

No estaba preparada para que Karen me abriera su corazón y externara sus sentimientos, no a dos semanas de mi boda.

 **-Amé a Albert con todo mi corazón, ambos tenemos la misma vocación y sentimos el mismo deber de ayudar a los demás. Cuando tomamos nuestros rumbos decidimos terminar nuestra relación y yo le insistí en pasar una noche con él como despedida, sé que es algo cursi e infantil... Su madre lo formó en el deseo de hacer las cosas bien y él deseaba casarse antes de estar conmigo.** –Le escuchaba en silencio **– Él se quedó en Nueva Jersey y yo me fui más lejos… pero quedé embarazada de él**.- Esa confesión me dejó helada. Abrí mi boca para preguntar y ella continúo **– No digas nada, no aún… yo no quería que él lo supiera, que mis padres lo supieran, tenía un futuro brillante y muchas ambiciones, así que di a mi hijo en adopción en cuanto nació. No supe más de él y cuando intenté buscar a la pareja que les entregué a mi hijo, no tenía cara para pedírselos, quise decírselo a Albert y que él me ayudara… esa es la razón por la cual yo pedí que trasladaran a Albert para acá… los días pasaron y así sumaron meses y algunos años. Nunca reuní el valor para decirle lo que había hecho y que hay un hijo de él desaparecido** – Mi mente no podía comprender que Albert era papá y él no lo sabía, tampoco podía imaginarme a Karen sola, sin apoyo y entregando a su hijo.. no quería juzgarla pero mi mente decía que era una persona insensible y egoísta **– Me involucré en servicios sociales y realicé una tesis para especializarme… Otro compañero me ayudó a rastrear a los padres adoptivos de mi hijo Ian, así le llamé durante mi embarazo, ellos murieron en un trágico accidente y …**

 **-Karen, es triste lo que me estás diciendo, Albert debe conocer la verdad**

 **-No me interrumpas, Candy, porque no creo reunir nuevamente el valor para decirlo…** \- Respiró y yo afirmé con mi cabeza **– Cuando Albert me contó tu historia y lo de los dos pequeños me interesé en ayudarles y Ulises sí tiene a alguien que reclame su paternidad.**

 **-No, no Karen, Ulises es mi hijo, no me lo pueden quitar, el proceso de investigación se cerró meses atrás y estamos esperando la partida de matrimonio, en dos semanas él y Cami serán legalmente nuestros hijos** – Me sentí herida, triste y con la probabilidad en puerta de perder a uno de mis pequeños.

 **-¿No te das cuenta lo que intento decirte?**

Las piezas se acomodaron: Un hijo perdido, Karen y su confesión, Albert… investigación… **-¡Por Dios Santo! Karen…. Intentas decirme que Ulises es ¿Ian?**

 **-Sí… y no sé si sigas pensando en que Albert debería saberlo**

 **-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?**

 **-A los pocos días. Intenté conquistar nuevamente a Albert pero me alejé pensando que jamás me perdonaría lo que hice, luego noté que él se sentía atraído por ti, creí que era por tu condición de que no podías ver, pero cuando hablaba de ti lo hacía emocionado, estaba más sonriente que de costumbre… estaba nuevamente enamorado**

 **-Él te habría ayudado, -** Pensé en no hablar de mis sentimientos; y esta confesión de Albert enamorado como un adolescente la habría disfrutado más en otro momento.

 **-Lo sé, ahora lo sé.**

 **-¿Cómo supiste que Ulises es tu hijo?**

 **-Al pensar en mi hijo y la probable edad que tendría decidí en hacerle una prueba de ADN, como resultado de una catarsis emocional, pedí que comparan mi ADN con el de él y Sainz me ayudó para que Albert, con la excusa de análisis a toda la corporación se hiciera el propio... Candy, no quiero herirte, aquí están los resultados.**

 **-Me estás hiriendo, no sé por qué haces esto, ahora…**

 **-Perdóname…**

 **-¿Qué es lo que deseas? Recuperar a Albert, a tu hijo! …** \- Le hablé herida, lastimada y con el tono un poco elevado… respiré y la miré dolida sin la altivez que la caracterizaba - **Perdóname Karen, debiste sufrir mucho**

 **-No puedo recuperar a Albert porque él te ama, eres la mujer perfecta para él y Ulises los ama como padres, no puedo hacerle esto** – Rompió en llanto…

Sabía que el nombre de Karen no podía mantenerse desasociado de mi dolor… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué debía hacer?

La abracé e intenté consolar su dolor.

Albert llamó a la puerta y no recibió respuesta.

Ingresó sin avisar. **-¿Todo bien?**

Lo miré y moví la cabeza diciendo que no. Él tiene todo el derecho de saber lo que pasó.- **Karen tiene algo importante qué decirte**

 **-Candy, no, no puedo**

 **-Sí, yo te apoyaré.**

Narró muchos eventos que a mí me había omitido pero que ella y Albert tenían en común. Su rostro se desencajó y respiró profundo antes de hablar **– Karen ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo un hijo y que está perdido?**

Nunca lo había visto salirse de su control, pero no era un tema fácil de asimilar lo que Karen estaba mencionando **–Amor, no te exaltes, escúchala** – Tenía duda si quedarme y apoyarlo o brindarle el tiempo que necesitaba para hablar con ella…tal como él me dio la confianza de hacerlo con Terry

Golpeó con la mano cerrada el muro de concreto, se escuchó tan fuerte que creí que pudo fracturarse la mano **–Albert, esto es difícil para mí… no sé si hice bien al venir y decirte**

 **-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?** – La agarró del brazo y le gritó **– Dime! Karen me estás destrozando… no tienes idea de cuánto te amé! Conocías mi sueño de formar una familia y ahora me sales con esto… ¡Rayos!** –Golpeó repetidas veces la pared hasta que su mano comenzó a sangrar

 **-Basta, amor. Te harás daño** – Intenté detenerlo o salir, pero él me impidió ambas cosas.

 **-Albert no debí decirte** \- Karen salió dejándonos solos. Mis hermanas ingresaron espantadas por los gritos y los golpes en la pared.

Annie corrió por el botiquín de primero auxilios y Eliza corrió a la cocina por hielos **–No lo sabía, amor… Maldita sea! No sé qué hacer…**

 **-Cariño,** \- Karen no le dijo quién era el hijo de ambos y no quería verlo sufrir así que se lo dije **– Karen trajo esto** – Le di los resultados de los exámenes de ADN y los dejó sobre la mesa sin revisar **– Vamos a que te revisen la mano y hablaremos más tarde.**

Le hicieron las curaciones necesarias para que la piel se cerrara y vendaron su mano. **–Gracias a Dios no fue una fractura, ¿Te imaginas nuestra boda con una férula en tu mano?**

 **-Lo siento si te asusté**

 **-Sí lo hiciste**

Mis hermanas nos dieron oportunidad de hablar y prometieron encargarse del tema de las invitaciones para que no me preocupara por ello. **–Recuéstate, te traeré la cena aquí**

 **-Solamente es la mano**

 **-¿No te duele el alma?**

 **-¿Recuerdas la cicatriz que te mencioné?**

 **-Sí, ¿Te referías a ella?**

 **-Ajá… Candy, mi madre nos enseñó a no entregarnos sino hasta el matrimonio… no importaba si se trataba de mi hermana o de mí, siempre fue la misma enseñanza… crecimos con el pensamiento que papá se ausentaba por razones de trabajo, mi madre se embarazó estando en la universidad, estaban** ** _enamorados_** **y yo fui el resultado de su amor… él la abandonó al saber que me esperaba; después de un tiempo la buscó y formamos una** ** _familia;_** **jamás se quiso casar con mi madre… él ya tenía su familia. Mi madre lo aceptó sin saber que él tenía otros hijos y se embarazó de Grace… yo me juré formar mi familia con la mujer que amara y que me correspondiera, no tener hijos por aquí o por allá… ¿Me comprendes?**

 **-Sí, mi amor. Karen se espantó al verte así de mal y no concluyó lo que te iba a decir. Ella creyó que era difícil decirte que tú y ella tienen un hijo… pero en fin, también que ese hijo está muy cerca de ti y de mi… y también te dice ¡papá!**

Por las gesticulaciones estaba meditando de quién se podría tratar **– No es posible** – Creo que rió de histeria y tranquilidad **– Dios es bueno…**

 **-Sí, sin saber lo trajo a ti** – Por eso se parecía tanto a él… un mini Albert.

 **-Mi amor, ¿Esto cambia nuestros planes?**

 **-No, pero creo que es conveniente que tengas un acuerdo con Karen**

 **-Precisamente eso es lo que no deseaba en mi vida, que si pasaba una situación así, mis hijos no tuvieran que vivir en hogares separados.**

 **-Lo hablaremos con ella y llegaremos al mejor trato… lo que no sé es cómo vas a tratar con ella de aquí hacia el futuro.**

 **-Gracias, princesa, por amar a mi hijo sin saber que era mío**

 **-Nuestro hijo… él escogió su nombre W. Albert Andrew**

 **-Hermosa, te amo.**

* * *

En verdad, gracias por sus comentarios y por leer.

Bonito día


	17. Chapter 17

**-Candy, quédate quieta**

 **-Lo siento es que…**

 **-Un poco más y quedarás lista**

 **-Sí, perdón…**

Las dos semanas pasaron rápido.

El caso se había detenido por un par de días en favor de Albert.

Tuvimos la oportunidad de platicar con Karen. **–Karen, de mujer a mujer ¿Amas a Albert?**

 **-Albert, sabes que por ti siento un afecto entrañable, fuiste mi mejor amigo y el novio perfecto, pero no tengo un sentimiento mayor que la gratitud y un profundo cariño por ti y deseo que seas inmensamente feliz junto a Candy, los dos se lo merecen**

 **-Gracias Karen, es importante para mí llevarme bien con la madre de mi hijo. Es el mejor regalo de bodas que pudiste pensar** – Los tres reímos.

Albert me había dejado en claro que no tenía ninguna intensión con ella más que ayudarla, también le unía un fuerte lazo de amistad y cariño.

 **-En ustedes está decirle a Ulises, bueno a William Albert que es su hijo.**

 **-No sé cómo enfrentar esto, es más fácil correr tras un delincuente que enfrentar la verdad** **–** Sonrió Karen. **\- Pero tienes razón, nos asesoraremos con un especialista y le diremos que somos sus padres, le explicaremos que las cosas entre los adultos no siempre funcionan y que él tendrá el hogar que merece junto a ustedes. Estoy feliz por ello.**

 **…**

Caminé firme y nerviosa ante todos nuestros invitados.

Nuestros hijos iban por delante de mí con sus canastas de pétalos de rosas que _el tío Anthonie_ nos dio al momento de adornar con hermosos arreglos florales, en donde abundaban y destacaban las rosas.

Frente a Dios juramos nuestro amor y sellamos nuestro compromiso con un tierno beso.

En el brindis papá nos deseó lo mejor.

Richard, quien asistió junto a su esposa y con gran sorpresa para mí, Marc, nos deseó inmensa felicidad.

Mis hermanas, sus novios… todos nos desearon lo mejor, nos llenaron de consejos y de bromas…

Fotos, muchas fotos…

Lo que yo planeé como algo sencillo e íntimo papá lo convirtió en lo más extravagante, según él había mucho qué celebrar y agradecer…

El vals… **\- Te ves hermosa, sigues siendo hermosa**

 **-Terry, gracias**

 **-¿Sabes? Es la segunda vez que bailamos esta pieza, y tú vestida de novia**

 **-No digas más**

 **-Sí, déjame, porque pronto terminará y quiero que sepas que cada día intento cumplir la promesa de ser feliz pero no logro conseguirlo como tú, aún te amo**

 **-También te quiero, pero no como la forma en la que esperas que te corresponda**

 **\- Me alegro por ti, que seas inmensamente feliz, lo mereces**

 **-Tú también, por eso te pido que luches cada día por serlo**

 **-Ya no tengo esperanzas contigo y me gustaría decirte que si tuviera una segunda oportunidad lucharía hasta conquistarte nuevamente, que me amaras de nuevo y**

 **-No digas más. Soy feliz con Albert y mi deseo es hacerlo feliz así como él a mí.**

Puedo decir que el cariño que siento por Terry es único y especial. Ojitos azules

Otra sorpresa fue la reacción de Marc con Karen y la de ella con Marc. No se separaron toda la noche. Ambos merecían una oportunidad y ser felices.

Los niños estaban felices de pasar dos semanas con sus abuelos.

Ellos gozaban de una educación de paga en uno de los mejores colegios al que mis padres y nosotros aportamos, en donativos, una fuerte cantidad mensual y nos casamos en verano para no interferir con sus estudios.

Albert tenía deseos de conocer Europa y yo quería aprovechar para ver los negocios que tenía por allá, aunque no iba exclusivamente a ello pero quería integrar a mi esposo en cada área de mi vida.

No importaba quien tuviera más recursos o quien tuviera menos, todo era para todos los integrantes de la familia Andrew Andry **. ¿Recuerdas al Señor Leagan?**

 **-Sí, es un gusto encontrarnos en otras circunstancias**

 **-Lo sé y éstas son mejores, sin lugar a duda… Él es mi hijo Neil y es un gran apoyo para mí.**

 **\- Señor Leagan, mi esposo se integrará en la parte de acciones que me corresponde**

 **-¿Fraccionarás tus acciones?**

 **-No, pero quiero que la firma y decisión de mi esposo sea importante al igual que la mía. Como sabe recién hemos contraído matrimonio y deseo dedicarme a mi hogar, a mis hijos, a mi esposo.**

 **-Con gusto le apoyaré, Richard regresará en un par de meses para radicar de nueva cuenta aquí… en América se quedará su hijo Terrence para hacerse cargo…**

 **-Bien, es bueno saber. Habrá momentos en los cuales Albert tendrá que viajar y representarme en todo en tanto que se familiariza con nuestros negocios.**

 **-Sí, también quería informarte que Neil se integrará al equipo de Asia de forma permanente eso nos ayudará bastante**

 **-Me parece perfecto.**

La historia, el clima, la gente, la mansión… todo… Albert estaba fascinado con todo pero no sentía en su corazón dejar su amada América y menos su apasionante y arriesgado empleo.

 **-Cariño, ¿es pronto para hablar de hijos?**

 **-¿Pasa algo con los niños?**

 **-Amor…**

 **-Oh por Dios!**

 **-Quiero tener un bebé, que seamos papás tú y yo de un hermoso bebito o bebita**

 **-No es pronto, podemos comenzar a hacerlo…** -Sonrió.

Me cargó en sus fuertes brazos y subimos a mi recámara.

Me depositó en la cama y comenzó a besarme.

Mi cuerpo se estremecía clamando de deseo por el cuerpo apasionado de Albert.

Nuestros cuerpos desnudos y febriles se acoplaron a la perfección en la pasión que nos unía.

Cada una de nuestras entregas era única. Ninguna se repetía.

Podíamos practicar las mismas poses pero la pasión e intensidad así como el amor cada día era mayor.

 **-Princesa mía, te amo** – Dijo mientras se removía en mi interior. Deseaba poder abrirme más para recibir más de él.

Sus labios en mis senos.

Mis labios recorriendo su piel.

La explosión de nuestro éxtasis.

…

Todo principio tiene un fin y nuestro viaje de bodas experimentó el suyo.

De regreso a América había cosas que concluir.

Miraba a cada uno de los delincuentes detrás del cristal **–No lo podré reconocer**

 **-Les haremos algunas preguntas para que puedas escuchar sus voces, necesitamos que te concentres lo más que puedas**

 **-Sí. -** Cerré mis ojos y me concentré lo más que pude. Por un momento vacilé entre el tres y el cinco… **\- Es el cinco!**

 **-¿Estás segura?** –No permitían a Albert estar conmigo en este proceso pero yo estaba confiada en que al fin se iba a hacer justicia.

 **-Sin lugar a dudas, es él, el número cinco** – Al fin mis ojos veían a uno, de nuestros captores, a la cara… Ese malnacido me había robado parte de mi vida, de mi felicidad… de mi amor por Terry…

Los niños también lo identificaron, ellos sí lo habían visto **–Es quien nos daba de comer** – Dijo Cami. Tenía razón. Él era quien nos aventaba la comida como si fuéramos un contenedor de basura ya que hasta los animales merecen un trato justo y digno.

 **-El vigilaba en la iglesia de St. Paul** – Mencionó Albert Jr. **– Él nos cuidó varias veces…**

Se inició el proceso para el juicio. Él es como los insectos, por cada una que veas hay cien que no ves.

Comenzaba a sentir temor por los niños, por mí, por Albert, por mi familia…. Entraba en momentos de pánico e insomnio tan sólo de imaginarme que pudieran tomar represalias **-¿Amor?**

 **-Sí, cielo, ya regreso a la cama en un momento**

 **-Ven mi amor, no me gusta que te desveles… que estés preocupada**

 **-Tengo miedo, no puedo dormir**

 **-No tengas temor de hacer lo que es correcto.**

 **-Si le hacen algo a los niños, me volveré loca**

 **-No pasará nada, para eso estamos tú y yo, para protegerlos.**

 **-No quiero que pase nada**

 **-Ven a la cama, conmigo, pasará si sigues levantándote de madrugada, lograrás enfermarte**

Me senté a su lado, odiaba que se levantara, por mi culpa, en las madrugadas, la labor de Albert era desgastante. A veces salía muy de mañana, otras regresaba a casa muy noche, a veces no terminaba de comer cuando su móvil sonaba.

 **-¿Me abrazas?**

 **-Sí** –Me envolvía en su cálido cuerpo, solamente en sus brazos podía sentir paz y tranquilidad.

Aun nos faltaba un tema que tratar con Ulises, Albert Jr., como le decía papá; y cada día era más difícil.

 **-Mami ¿Por qué te ves enferma?**

 **-No he dormido bien, cariñito… anda toma tu leche para que papá los lleve a la escuela.**

 **-Yo me quedo a cuidarte, hice una promesa y soy Sir William Albert… no puedo faltar a mi promesa.**

 **-Yo también me quedo, te contaré un cuento mami para que te sientas mejor**

 **-Entonces yo no iré a trabajar, me quedaré y entre los tres haremos que mamá se sienta mejor.**

 **-Les agradezco su preocupación pero deberán cumplir con sus responsabilidades**

 **-Así es, papá y Cami deberán ir al trabajo y escuela, yo cuidaré a mamá**

La mirada hermosa de mi esposo y la mía se unieron en un punto y reímos **– Está bien, Cami, Will ha hablado, así que toma tus cosas que te llevaré a la escuela**

 **-Yo quiero quedarme con mamá**

 **-Yo también, pero Will la cuidará**

En realidad quería tumbarme en la cama y dormir. No sería justo de mi parte que por mi culpa Albert durmiera poco y aún así fuera a trabajar… caminé hacia la puerta de la cocina y dije **– Es una gallina patas chuecas el que llegue de último a la cama** – Y _corrí_ por todo el pasillo.

Albert cargó a Cami en los brazos y corrió unos cuantos pasos, cuando Will (como le decíamos de cariño a Albert Jr.) intentó rebasar a su padre, éste le _arrojó_ a Cami para entorpecer su avance.

Con el control de mando, Albert programó algunas películas familiares para los niños, él y yo dormimos al menos una hora y media…

La tv se quedó prendida largo rato porque los niños se quitaron zapatos y uniformes y se acurrucaron entre su papá y yo.

Pasando el medio día me levanté para apagar la tv y me dirigí hacia la cocina para preparar algo para la hora de la comida **– Ven con nosotros a la cama, amor, pediremos comida o saldremos a comer, este día es nuestro…**

 **-Al menos recogeré los trastes del desayuno**

 **-Lo haremos más tarde.**

Si mi madre pudiera ver la forma en la que mis hijos están creciendo me retaría… mis hijos no solamente suben los codos a la mesa, o hablan mientras comen, muchas veces se llevan su plato de cereal frente a la tv que está en la sala de estar, en otras ocasiones se sirven cereal sin leche, no les gusta la comida por tiempos, Cami dice que se puede evitar lavar tantos trastos si le hace un ladito en su plato a la ensalada… Albert opina que eso es sano y normal aunque me apoya cuando deseo formar en ellos el buen comportamiento a la mesa cuando hay visitas o cuando vamos a casa de sus abuelos, a mantener en orden y limpia la casa; aunque son pequeños, pero no unos bebés, tienen sus propias responsabilidades.

 **-Gracias, amor. Creo que he cogido una fuerte gripa**

 **-¿Quieres que te lleve al médico?**

 **-No, con descanso y cariñitos me curaré.**

 **-Entonces, te haré muchos cariñitos.** – Se acercó y me abrazó.

Dormimos más tiempo. No importaba si por la noche se desvelaban, nuestros únicos planes para mañana sábado eran llevarlos al cine por la tarde y comer fuera.

Mi malestar se prolongó una semana más y no tenía ánimo de salir de casa, pero existían responsabilidades que no se podían posponer **–Tengo que presentarme para el juicio**

 **-Karen solicitó que, de no ser necesario, no se llamen a los niños como testigos.**

 **-Amor, tengo mucho miedo.**

 **-Confía cariño, estás haciendo lo correcto, lo que debes hacer como ciudadana de este país. Por otro lado contamos con suficientes pruebas en su contra**

 **-Dudo que sus cómplices se queden tranquilos**

 **-Puede ser que no, pero los atraparemos. Quédate tranquila**

 **-Sí. Te prometo estar tranquila.**

Mi papá solicitó que su grupo de abogados se involucraran en el caso. Yo no quise dejar de contar con los servicios del que me asignó la corte cuando tenía falta de recursos. Papá contaba con un abogado penalista y un criminalista dentro de su bufete porque en algún momento fueron indispensables dentro de sus tratos.

Nos pusimos sobre nuestros pies para recibir al Juez…

Declaraciones de los testigos.

Parece mentira cómo la fiscalía pudo ofrecerle un abogado defensor…

Mi turno para declarar… moría de nervios

La corte entra en receso

Se reanudó la sesión

… tres días más… pero en diferentes semanas…

Resolución: Sentencia: culpable….. sin derecho a….

 **-Una gran loza cayó de mi espalda.**

 **-Es un pequeño paso, esperemos que todos los integrantes puedan ser capturados**

 **-Candy** – Karen se acercó a mí **– El proceso ha concluido, son libres…**

 **-Sí** – la abracé **– Ahora tenemos otro pendiente de igual o mayor importancia…**

 **-Ufff. Sí….**

 **-¿Podemos vernos mañana?**

 **-Está bien.**

Papá regresó a casa juntamente con mamá. Los abogados se quedaron un poco más de tiempo para algunos trámites y no sé qué más.

 **-Amor, por fin**

 **-Sí, Al. Por fin esta pesadilla llega a su desenlace.**

 **-Ya podrás estar tranquila.**

 **-Lo estaré siempre y cuando tú estés con nosotros.**

 **-Mi amor, -** Me abrazó **– Jamás, escúchame bien, jamás los dejaré, son mi vida, mi especial tesoro.**

 **-Me siento dolorida de mi cuerpo, creo que he estado en mucho estrés**

 **-Ya pasó todo, ahora podrás relajarte**

 **-Sí… aunque aún nos queda un tema pendiente con Karen. Acordamos reunirnos mañana.**

 **-Solicitaré permiso para ausentarme, esto es importante**

Tomé las llaves de mi camioneta familiar y fui por los niños a la escuela, Albert los llevaba por la mañana y yo me encargaba de recogerlos, mi esposo había accedido a mi petición de contratar el servicio del transporte escolar, no quería exponerlos a ningún peligro.

 **-Buenas tardes, Mis Grey.**

 **-Señora, qué bueno que la veo ¿Tendría un tiempo para entrevistarse con la rectora?**

 **-¿Pasa algo?**

 **-Le hemos mandado citatorio con Candy Camila pero ya que está usted aquí podríamos aprovechar.**

 **-Claro, pasaré con la rectora.**

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar una voz familiar **–Buenas tardes Mis, vengo por mis hijos**

Volteé a ver inmediatamente de dónde provenía esa voz… mi memoria se trasladó casi cinco años en el pasado Sube al auto Clint Mi bolso Sube al auto

Lo único que vi fue a un papá sonriente y joven que iba por su pequeño. Sacudí la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos, tal vez estaba vulnerable a lo ocurrido en todo este tiempo

 **-¿Se siente bien? De pronto ha palidecido**

 **-Estoy bien** – Sonreí a Mis Grey **– Pasaré a la rectoría.**

Me anunciaron y las profesoras de mis hijos los llevaron hasta la rectoría mientras me desocupaba.

 **-Candy Camila está fuera, ¿Podría llamarle?** –Solicité

- **Sí, señora, aunque el protocolo de este colegio consiste en que los padres atiendan la disciplina en casa**

 **-No dude que así será, pero debo conocer la versión de mi hija en presencia de usted, por alguna cosa que no esté en claro**

 **-Bien**

MI niña pasó con la cabeza inclinada. Tenía la blusa del uniforme desfajada y las calcetas manchadas de zumo.

- **Candy Camila, explícale a tu madre lo ocurrido** **–** Habló con severidad la rectora. Camila comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Me incliné hasta estar a su altura y la abracé. Sabía que la rectora reprobaría mi manera de disciplinar a mi hija. **Cami, ¿Qué pasó?**

Hablaba entre sollozos **–snif, snif…. Una niña de quinto grado… snif, snif**

 **-Cami, no te puedo entender, tranquilízate y me dices**

 **-Camila, tu madre espera la versión de los hechos, deja de llorar**

Miré a la rectora a los ojos, no le contradije para no restar autoridad delante de mi hija y que ésta le perdiera el respeto **–Mami, una niña dijo que yo era** ** _negra_** **y que papá y tú no me querían, tampoco mi hermano porque son** ** _blancos,_** **que estoy fea y derramó jugo en mis pies… yo, yo le golpeé la cara con mi mano**

 **-¿De quién se trata hija?**

 **-De Lois Penélope Powlis**

 **-Dirás que fue con la mano empuñada y le has dejado una gran marca en el rostro a tu compañera.**

Miré nuevamente a la rectora pero ahora con mayor severidad. **–Cami, sabes que eres mi adoración, que tu padre te ama y te adora tal y como eres, te amamos por quien eres. No permitas que nadie, en especial gente con malos sentimientos, te dañe de esta manera, todos en casa somos una familia y eres nuestro latir, ¿Lo comprendes?**

 **-Sí mamá** – Se arrojó a mis brazos apretando su agarre **–Te amo, mamá**

 **-Y yo a ti, mi amor… ahora ve con tu hermano que espera afuera. Termino de hablar con la rectora e iremos a casa.**

Sonreí al ver a mi hija salir de la rectoría, le seguí con la mirada hasta que cerró la puerta **–Mi hija ya no es una bebita, lo sé, en casa le enseñamos a hacer lo que es correcto, su padre cada día les dice que deben hacer lo correcto y de la manera correcta… Camila tiene ocho años y la niña que ha ofendido a mi hija deberá tener al menos unos diez años, y no le ha herido en la mejilla, le ha herido el corazón, el racismo es algo penado en este país y mi familia adora a esa niña** ** _negra_** **a la que usted y Mis Grey han agredido al juzgarla y enviarle un citatorio. No dudo de mi hija y de que ella haya querido explicar las cosas a tiempo y en verdad, mi hija no llora por cualquier cosa sino cuando se siente intimidada, y eso no pasa en casa.**

 **-Señora Andrew, este es uno de los mejores colegios de Massachusetts, le pido cordura**

 **-Mire, es uno… pero no el mejor… usted cree que porque la niña que ofendió a mi hija tiene más recursos que nosotros, porque mi esposo es un detective al lado de la nieta del dueño de los restaurantes más importantes de esta ciudad se equivoca, los valores que Camila recibe en casa valen más que un platillo excéntrico servido en aquél lugar. Le ruego que Lois Penélope le dé una disculpa a mi hija**

 **-No puedo hacer eso, Louis no se portó como una salvaje como Camila, no sé qué tipo de educación le puedan brindar en su hogar, pero estoy convencida que sus hijos son una amenaza para los niños distinguidos de nuestra sociedad…**

 **-Bien, me llevaré a mis hijos a otro colegio.**

 **-Agradezco que lo haya comprendido**

 **-Mis padres también lo comprenderán así como mi esposo. Nos retiramos de su colegio con los beneficios económicos de la Familia Andry de Nueva York y de la Familia Andrew de este lugar. Que tenga buena tarde.**

 **-Espere, señora… podemos llegar a un acuerdo… la familia Andry es muy generosa**

 **-Lo sé… y es la educación que le brindan a mis hijos.**

Sentí el disgusto alojado en la cavidad estomacal, respiré y tomé la mano de Cami.

Debido a mi malestar no hablé con los niños camino a casa y ellos pensaron que estaba enojada.

Pasamos por Albert porque así habíamos dispuesto desde la mañana.

Bajé de la camioneta y él caminó hacia mí sonriente **-¿Qué pasa?**

Lo abracé **–Me siento un poco enferma, ¿podrías conducir?**

 **-Sí, claro.**

Todos iban en silencio. Cerré mis ojos y recargué la cabeza en la ventana. Me sentía afiebrada.

Llegamos a casa. **-¿Qué pasa?**

Los niños corrieron a sus habitaciones sin dar explicaciones **– Camila se peleó en la escuela…**

 **-¿Por qué?** \- Caminamos hacia el interior y él me ayudó con las bolsas del súper.

- **Porque la ofendieron y ella se defendió… debemos buscar un nuevo colegio a los niños**

 **-¿Tan grave fue?**

 **-¿Lo que hizo Cami?... ummm no, pero lo que le hicieron a ella sí y sé que me apoyarás en esa decisión.**

 **-Sí, confío en ti y sé que lo que decidiste es lo mejor**

Le comenté a Albert lo que pasó y le pedí que hablara con ella para infundirle nuestro respaldo pero que pelear no era la manera de resolver las cosas.

 **-Papá, ¿Podemos ir con los abuelos el fin de semana?**

 **-Sí, Will… ¿Cami, no te emociona ir con tus abuelos?** –Le preguntó al verla callada y cabizbaja

Dijo que sí con un movimiento de su cabecita.

 **-¿Algo que quieras decirle a papá?**

Para darles privacidad le pedí a Will que me ayudara a poner la mesa. Alcancé a escuchar la narración de Cami a su papá y la forma en la que Albert _manejó_ la situación **– Hija, ven, dame un abrazo… no puedes resolver las cosas a golpes. Hacer lo correcto no significa que tomes la justicia por tu propia mano, para eso existen las autoridades, si tus profesores no te hacen caso, acude a la rectora y a nosotros…**

 **-Sí, papá.**

 **-Bien, ahora que está todo aclarado vamos a ayudarle a mamá y Will**

El semblante de Camila había cambiado, nuevamente estaba radiante. **-¿Iremos en el mismo colegio? -** Albert y yo cruzamos miradas **–Mis amigos están en este colegio y no quiero dejarlos.**

 **-El nuevo colegio te gustará**

 **-Harás nuevos amigos.**

 **-Camila fue quien se peleó, no fui yo, que ella se vaya al otro colegio…** -Cruzó sus brazos

 **-Hey! Campeón! Como familia siempre debemos estar unidos ¿Sabes por qué se peleó tu hermana?**

 **-No.**

Albert le explicó sin hacer sentir mal a Camila por su color, hermoso, de piel. **–Ahora ¿entiendes?**

 **-Sí, papá… perdóname hermanita, no sabía que Lois había sido tan grosera contigo, prometo cuidarte más.**

 **-Eso es lo nuestro mayor deseo que puedan permanecer unidos como la familia que somos.**


	18. Chapter 18

Algo extraño pasaba conmigo. Dormía poco por la noche y comía mucho por ansiedad. **–Amor, intenta dormir…**

 **-No puedo, mis ojos no se cierran**

 **-Bien, llamaré a Karen para que cuide a los niños un rato y te llevaré al médico**

 **-¿Ahora?**

 **-Sí, esto ya me está preocupando de más, no es normal**

Retiró las sábanas y se mudó la pijama.

Amo su cuerpo. Tan varonil…

 **-¿Está sometida a periodos prolongados de estrés?**

 **-No, todo normal. En lo económico confiamos plenamente en nuestros gestores financieros, aunque sí existe algo que me preocupa, es la constante exposición de mi esposo al peligro, ya sabe por cuestiones laborales.**

Preguntas, más preguntas… **-Le haré un ultrasonido porque creo que usted está embarazada**

 **-No tengo síntomas de embarazada**

 **-Lo descartaremos… en caso de que no lo esté le haré más estudios y le daré tratamiento para que pueda conciliar el sueño.**

Mi corazón latía emocionado esperando que la prueba saliera positiva.

No pensábamos en quedar embarazados por la amenorrea causada por la medicación y por la falta en el control del parche anticonceptivo…

Albert me tomó de la mano.

Juntos pase lo que pase

El seguro médico cubría todo en absoluto, eso era uno de los servicios que cubríamos sin el aporte de los gastos médicos de Albert.

 **-Este –** mostraba con el puntero - **es su bebé, parece de unas tres semanas… aquí está el latido de su corazoncito**

 **-¿Está seguro?** – La voz de Albert sonaba llena de felicidad.

 **-Completamente, señor Andrew**

Sonreímos, lloramos de felicidad, nos abrazamos… cualquier situación era una buena excusa para mostrar lo felices que somos… **-Un bebé! Nuestro tercer hijo! Mi amor, estoy feliz!**

 **-Es tan pequeñito… nuestro hijo…**

Nos pusimos serios al llegar a casa. Marc había visitado a Karen y estaba en casa con ella y los niños.

Él y yo teníamos buena relación sin importar el pasado.

 **-Bien, ¿Qué les dijeron?**

 **-Todo está bien… va creciendo bien**

Los dos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos **-¿Qué?**

 **-¿De qué hablan papi?**

 **-¿Por qué no están en la cama? Ya es tarde**

 **-El tío Marc dijo que podíamos ver películas con ellos porque mañana no tenemos escuela.**

 **-Sí tienen escuela, mañana iremos a otro colegio**

 **-¿Queremos saber de qué está enferma mamá?**

 **-Candy… ¿Quién o qué está creciendo bien?... oh, por Dios! Por Dios! Candy y Albert están esperando**

 **-¿A quién, mami? ¿Vienen los abuelos?'**

 **-¿Seremos tíos de otro Andrew?**

 **-Vamos a tener un hermanito! Camila, vamos a tener un hermanito.**

Recién llegamos a casa de mis padres y nos aguardaban en la sala de estar. Camila y Will entraron, como mamá jamás nos permitió ingresar a casa, arrasaban con todo… **Abuelo, abuelo! Mi mamá va a tener un bebé! Vamos a tener un hermanito!**

Habíamos planeado algunas formas creativas para hacerles saber que estábamos esperando un bebé, pero no contábamos en la forma que Cami y Will habían pensado para hacérselos saber.

¿Cómo se va a llamar?, ¿Cuánto tiempo de gestación? ¿Niño o niña? ¿Cuándo lo supieron? Felicidades!

Papá no desaprovechó la oportunidad para ofrecerle a Albert un mejor empleo… Jamás le ofendió con comentario alguno pero siempre creyó que se arriesgaba demasiado y que ahora que esperábamos otro hijo pensara las cosas en beneficio de su familia **– He pedido un ascenso… aunque me cuesta imaginarme detrás de un escritorio…**

 **-Le gusta sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.**

 **-Hermana, muchas felicidades! Tú también tienes porqué felicitarme**

 **-Ely, aún no es tu cumpleaños**

 **-Sé que no, pero mira** – Nos _presumió_ su sortija de compromiso

Albert felicitó a Anthonie, yo abracé a mi hermana

¡Soy inmensamente feliz!

Al parecer Eliza no es la única que contraerá matrimonio.

Marc y Karen han tomado esa misma decisión. Como le mencioné a Marc polos opuestos Él rió fuertemente y me dijo que sabía que Albert y yo somos felices pero que mi polo sigue siendo otro… Yo sé que se equivoca y no hace proselitismo a favor de su hermano porque han sido escazas las veces que hablamos de él.

Los niños están felices en su nuevo colegio…

 **-Tendremos que contratar a alguien que te ayude con los deberes de la casa**

 **-No, aún no, cuando no pueda ni moverme.**

 **-Recuerda las indicaciones del médico y de Stear…**

 **-Lo sé… ayer hablé con él y me dijo que, a su discreción, me programen una cesárea… que considere el embarazo de alto riesgo**

 **-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?**

 **-Porque si de por sí me consientes ahora no me dejarás hacer nada.**

 **-No quiero que te pase nada y a nuestro hijo tampoco.**

Cada día disfrutábamos ver que nuestro bebé crecía.

Mi abultado vientre de casi siete meses me hacía sentir torpe pero amada más de lo que podía agradecer.

El vecino nos vendió su departamento y contratamos a un arquitecto para que hiciera las modificaciones al ampliar el nuestro.

 **-Rentaremos un departamento y regresaremos cuando el bebé haya nacido.**

 **-¿Cómo se llama mi hermanito?**

 **-Papá y yo decidimos que si es niño se llamará Jonathan y si es niña se llamará Alice, como abuelita por parte de papá**

 **-Es su primer hijo y yo tengo el nombre de papá y Camila tu nombre…** \- Dijo Will con tristeza

 **-William, ustedes son nuestros hijos y para nosotros es un honor que lleven nuestros nombres, su hermanito o hermanita será el tercero de nuestros hijos y lo amaremos así como les amamos a ustedes, son nuestros hijos. A demás tú eres mi primer hijo** – Le confesó Albert sin mencionar a Karen

 **-Sí papá** – Abrazó a Albert

 **-Hijo, pronto serás un jovencito al igual que Cami una señorita y tu hermano será un bebé, les ruego que lo amen así como nosotros les hemos enseñado a amar.**

 **-Sí, papá. Lo cuidaremos bien.**

 **-Amor, mañana es el ensayo de la boda de Karen y Marc…**

 **-Sí, ya confirmé nuestra asistencia.**

 **-Qué bien, porque se me había pasado.**

Estaba bajo un estricto control pre natal, a mi parecer era algo excesivo…

…Lo volví a ver después de tanto tiempo. Estaba furioso. Discutía con Susana, bueno, en realidad ella le gritaba a más no poder sin importarle que los invitados de Mark y Karen comenzaran a llegar. **–Voy al servicio, amor, ya regreso**

 **-Sí, cariño, con mucho cuidado.**

 **-Me acompañará mi madre…**

Eleonor nos interceptó y quedé de alcanzar a mamá.

Salí y caminé hacia el jardín a donde mamá y Eleonor hacían planes de decoración, Eleonor y mamá eran muy unidas y constantemente se ayudaban recíprocamente, cuando escuché más de Terry y Susana discutiendo. _–_ _ **Deja de tomar**_

 ** _-Maldita sea, Susana, todo te parece mal… ¿Qué si yo quiero perderme en el alcohol?_**

 ** _-Me estás humillando, maldito alcohólico_**

 ** _-Basta! No me culpes de todo… si estoy contigo estás enfadada y si no, de cualquier manera me reclamas por todo. Por qué no desapareces de mi vida…_**

 ** _-Pronto, Terrence, y estoy segura que lo lamentarás_**

Apresuré mis pasos para no escuchar más aunque no pude evitar oír lo último **–** ** _Estás feliz de verla ¿Verdad? Deseas que ese hijo que lleva en el vientre haya sido tuyo…_**

 ** _-Basta, deja a Candy fuera de esto… ella no es parte de mi vida… Si fueras más inteligente, podríamos disfrutar este día… brindar por la felicidad de mi hermano._**

 ** _-La odio, maldita sea, la odio_**

 ** _-Estás loca._**

 ** _-Ojalá y su hijo no nazca… eso me haría feliz, inmensamente feliz._**

Acaricié mi vientre y le dije a mi bebé que lo amábamos, que deseábamos conocerlo y que cada día faltaba poco para tenerlo entre mis brazos.

- **Hola, Eleonor** \- Le saludé con un abrazo, ella acarició mi vientre…

- **Te ves hermosa, Candy, así embarazada.**

 **-Es algo que he disfrutado mucho, sentir su corazoncito, sus pataditas, cuando se mueve,**

 **-¿Se mueve mucho?**

 **-Ufff! Cuando escucha a sus hermanos y cuando su padre llega de trabajar.**

Terrence nos interrumpió, únicamente saludó a mi madre y a mí me dio un apretón en el hombro **–Me marcho madre, estoy cansado**

 **-Hijo, tu hermano cuenta contigo, además estás mal, mírate**

 **-Puedo caminar, solo he tomado algunas copas… estaré bien**

 **-Terry, por favor, hablaré con Susana**

 **-Que ella haga lo que quiera, no la soporto**

 **-Le pediré a tu padre que te acompañe**

 **-Ya estoy grande, madre, puedo manejar mi propia vida**

 **-No cometas más imprudencias, hijo…**

Levantó la mano en señal de fastidio y caminó tambaleante.

No le importó dejar a su esposa sola entre tantos invitados ni a su madre con preocupación.

Así era la vida que, Terrence Grandchester y Susana Marlow, llevaban cada día…

Mamá pidió que nos quedáramos en casa y no en un hotel cuando el día de la boda de Karen y Mark llegó **-Karen está hermosa!** –Comentó Annie al verla pasar **–Elisa se casará pronto y luego yo**

La miré **-¿En verdad? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?**

 **-Archie me pidió matrimonio y le he dicho que sí, eres la primera en saberlo.**

Sonreí y abracé a mi hermana, nuestras frentes se juntaron **–Shh que la novia está pasando…** \- _Mark y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Creemos con firmeza que es mejor no decirle nada a William Albert, seremos sus tíos, el pequeño ha sufrido bastante como para poner más carga en su corazón_ Albert y yo no estuvimos de acuerdo pero respetamos la decisión de Karen y el apoyo que Mark le brindó.

Terry no se apartó de su lugar en donde bebía sin control y fumaba un cigarrillo tras otro. Me dolía verlo tan infeliz…

Si de algo estoy completamente segura es del amor que le tengo a Albert y no hay punto de comparación entre él y Terrence… Pero no puedo dejar de sentirme mal por él porque mi corazón no ha quedado satisfecho con el cierre de lo nuestro.

Desde que lo vi la última vez, en el ensayo de la boda, he pensado en cómo hubiera sido nuestra historia de amor ¿Sería tan infeliz con él como lo es Susana? No, él y yo éramos felices, nos faltaba madurar pero nos amábamos.

…

 **-Albert, me siento incómoda.** –Lo moví para despertarlo. Se puso sobre sus pies de inmediato

 **-¿Puedes caminar?**

 **-Solo me duele un poco**

 **-Te llevaré al hospital**

 **-Estaré bien**

 **-No. Prefiero que estemos tranquilos**

 **-Ya te dije que estaré bien, creo que necesito que me ayudes a acomodarme porque el bebé… ouch… argg… dame tu mano… ufff creo que ya está pasando…**

 **-Te llevaré ahora mismo.** –Tomó el móvil y llamó a mi madre quien se hospedaba en un hotel cerca de nuestro departamento…. Sí, para cuidar a los niños

 **-Albert, falta casi un mes para que el bebé nazca, no debiste poner en alerta a mi madre.**

Planeamos no saber el sexo de nuestro hijo, queríamos que todo fuera una sorpresa.

El baby shower que organizó mi madre fue hermoso y la mayoría de regalitos fueron de color blanco, amarillo, verde…

Mi hijo nació a las 23.15 horas a través de cesárea.

 **-Es hermoso, se parece a ti**

 **-Permíteme tomarlo en brazos.**

Albert estaba inmensamente feliz. Hizo tantas promesas como: siempre estaré a tu lado. Te miraré cada día hasta que te puedas valer por ti, y aun cuando fueres un adulto podrás contar conmigo…

La casa estaba llena de regalos.

Toda mi familia estaba presente y mi tan amado hijo pasó por el regazo de sus abuelos, tíos y tías.

La casa se llenó de más luz, nos sentíamos completos y plenos.

Con cada día que pasaba me sentía más lejos de aquella Candy que confiaba en cualquier persona.

Con los días y años acumulados a mi experiencia me daba cuenta que vivía con temor, podría ser inmensamente feliz en compañía de mis seres queridos pero eso no significaba que viviera en paz y tranquilidad.

Por aparte podía comprender que no podía proteger a mis hijos teniéndolos en casa, eso no les haría bien.

Por otro lado no pensaba en regresar a trabajar, estaba muy feliz y cómoda en mi casa.

Amaba esos momentos de estar todos a la mesa y despedir a mis hijos y esposo cada mañana, quedarme con Jonathan y mirarlo dormir y crecer…

Will grabó todo lo que más pudo de los primeros años de Jonah.

 **-Candy, no te lo pediría como favor si Legan no estuviera grave**

 **-Richard, ¿podría encargárselo a un gestor?**

 **-De preferencia no, solo te pido que me apoyes** – Richard y Leagan habían hecho mucho por nosotros y trabajaban de la mano con los gestores pero él tenía razón, existen cosas en las cuales el trato personal es mejor.

 **-Está bien, te veré el lunes por la mañana.**

Cuando terminé la llamada con Richard pensé en decirle a Albert de manera inmediata. **–Será por una o dos semanas**

 **-Está bien, cariño**

 **-Contrataré a una niñera para que me ayude con Jonathan y Cami y Will se quedarán con Karen ahora que Marc fue a la Florida…**

 **\- mi amor, esto lo podemos hablar en casa, nos quedan dos días para que sea lunes**

 **-Sí. Amor, me siento nerviosa, como si fuera mi primer día de empleo** –Reí

- **Sabes que no me opongo a que trabajes o ayudes a tu padre como tantas veces te lo ha solicitado**

 **-No quiero estar cerca de Terry, menos de su esposa… Richard no pudo confiar en él y por ello regreso de Inglaterra…**

 **-No lo juzgues… yo no lo haría**

 **-No, porque tú eres un amor…**

 **-Recuerda que te amo y que él está en un proceso de rehabilitación**

 **-Por eso mismo, no sé si sea bueno que me vea**

 **-Yo te apoyaré, solicitaré una licencia y estaré contigo**

 **-¿Harías eso por mí?**

 **-Claro que sí, princesa**

No podía existir tal cambio en mí, anhelaba tanto ser la esposa ideal, la madre ideal que ahora me enfrentaba a un mundo que parecía desconocido, sentía que me aferraba a mi burbuja de comodidad y estabilidad.

Toda la corporación sabía que estaría dos semanas entre ellos y no era tan desconocida para la gran mayoría de ellos. Aunque frecuentaba pocas veces a mi padre sabían que tenía una sociedad con Richard y con Anthonie quien se había unido a los negocios familiares… ya era parte de la familia aunque los intereses de Eliza eran otros.

Me había pedido, en renta, la casa en Inglaterra. Albert y yo optamos por prestárselas un tiempo definido ya que deseamos que nuestros hijos estudien la universidad en aquél lugar.

 **-¿Recibiste la agenda?**

 **-Sí, ¿Quién es el señor Tolbert?** –miraba con extrañeza que la hoja decía que tenía una sociedad con Tomas Carlright y quería integrarse a la transnacional

 **-Es alguien a quien tú recomendaste**

 **-¡¿Yo?!**

 **-Sí, no puedo creer que no lo recuerdes**

Traje muchos recuerdos a mi memoria de un tiempo a la fecha y sonreí **\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, princesa?**

Sin pena, bueno sí y mucha, les conté como conocí al señor Gabriel… **-ahora muero de pena** – y de nostalgia… Ojitos azules aun te extraño!

 **-Bueno, me retiro, mi vuelo es a las 11:00 y aún tengo que pasar por mi esposa**

 **-Saludas a Eleonor de nuestra parte**

 **-Gracias.**

La cita con Gabriel era a las 10:00 hrs.

Nunca me imaginé que la vida es experta para dar sorpresas, una buenas, otras excelentes, malas, desagradables… y otras que no sabemos en dónde catalogarlas.

¡Cómo quisiera regresar el tiempo y corregir los errores pasados! Hasta el momento de abordar aquél avión que me trajo de vuelta a América.

¿Cómo no pude evitar el antojo de una hamburguesa?

Ahora me arrepiento de ofrecerle una patata frita a Terry

De hablar con Gabriel.

De lo único que no me arrepiento es de ayudar a Marie con los gastos de su hijo que ya es un jovencito y de ayudar a Samantha a colocarse en un mejor empleo.

Tampoco sé si todo lo que pasé fue necesario para conocer a Albert y coronar nuestro matrimonio con nuestros hijos.

 **-Candy ¡Es un gusto volver a verte! Después de tantos años**

 **-Señor, Gabriel, es un placer** –Estreché su mano y de inmediato le presenté a Albert, mi esposo.

 **-No perdamos mucho tiempo, mi hijo debe regresar pronto, pidió permiso en su trabajo y deseamos que nos expliques cómo podemos participar en la transnacional, no como activistas sino como exportadores**

 **-Con mucho gusto, tome asiento en lo que llega su hijo** – Le dije porque, precisamente el que tenía prisa no estaba entre nosotros.

 **-Sí, no debe tardar, quien lleva prisa es él pero se ha encontrado a una querida amiga, que aquí entre nosotros no sabía que la tenía… es la señorita Susana Marlow una encantadora mujer**

 **-Ah! Me da gusto que esté familiarizado con esta sociedad** – Dije, no quería mostrar sorna con alguien que no la merecía.

 **-No!, él es la primera vez que viene, pero se encontraron en el pasillo, mi hijo no sabía que ella trabajaba en este lugar**

Terry irrumpió con unos documentos. Albert se los recibió y en ese momento ingresó Susana con el hijo de Gabriel. Su risa nos sorprendió, él dijo algo en voz alta haciéndole reír más el acompañante de Susana trasladó mis recuerdos al peor momento de mi vida… ellos se quedaron callados al vernos. Terry la miró con desprecio **–Lo siento, dijo ella y saludó a Gabriel y estrechó la mano de Albert, a Terry y a mí nos ignoró.**

 **–Candy, ¿Te sientes bien?** –Preguntó Terry llamando la atención de todos

Sacudí la cabeza para despejarme y respiré por la nariz **–Sí, solo fue un pequeño mareo** – Mentí **– Bien caballeros les ruego que tomen sus asientos** –Quería escucharlo hablar más, más…. Que sus palabras despejaran las dudas de mi mente

Terry y yo nos encargamos de la reunión, no nos habíamos puesto en acuerdo pero todo fluía perfectamente. Albert y Gabriel estaban atentos, hasta el momento en el que Terrence preguntó de forma directa **–Antes de pasar a la parte de las negociaciones ¿Tienen alguna duda?**

 **-Santiago, hijo ¿Tienes alguna duda?**

Lo sabía, ese tipo era el hombre que vi fuera del colegio de los niños, ¿cómo podría olvidar su maldita voz? ¿Cómo me devolvería dos años de mi vida?

No sabía qué hacer ni que decir. Si acusarlo y señalarlo o esperar. **–Terry, no me siento bien ¿Te puedes hacer cargo? –** Le susurré discretamente. En los años que convivimos creamos nuestro propio lenguaje _secreto_ y ni él ni yo lo habíamos olvidado

 **-Sí, yo me hago cargo-** Me respondió.

Deseaba que todo se terminara pronto.

El oxígeno abandonaba mi cuerpo y sentía que moría de asfixia.

¿El señor Gabriel estaba involucrado? ¿Susana? Mi mente se retorcía al pensar que Terry pudo tener algo de parte en todo esto… ¡No! Cualquier cosa menos eso.

Estreché la mano del señor Gabriel, seguía siendo un señor viejo, amable y rechonchete.

Su hijo Santiago, al igual que yo, sudaba y se removía en su lugar.

Apreté su mano y él la mía… quería gritarle! Salir corriendo! Bofetearlo, señalarlo…

Al fin terminó todo… o recién iniciaba todo…

Albert cerró la puerta y Susana la abrió de inmediato **–Terrence te veré más tarde, mi madre quiere verme**

 **-Sí** \- Respondió él despectivamente

Me arrojé a los brazos de Albert **–Es él… es él**

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.

Estamos cerca del final


	19. Chapter 19

**-¿Quién? Amor ¿A qué te refieres?**

 **-Es él, quien me raptó… es Santiago…**

 **-¿Estás segura?-**

 **-Sí, es él** -Albert se dirigió a la puerta para observar un pasillo.

Albert sacó su radio y solicitó que lo siguieran discretamente

Terry pidió que los guardias privados lo detuvieran a la entrada, él había deseado este momento al igual que yo… pero no sabía cómo comportarse conmigo en la presencia de Albert. Se pasaba sus manos por su aleonado cabello y sacó un cigarrillo que no prendió, lo puso en sus labios, maldijo en voz baja y lo deshizo con sus dedos.

Santiago se marchó con Susana y dejó a su padre quien no sabía que era lo que pasaba, estaba bien que su hijo llevara prisa pero no para tanto alboroto.

Todo pasó tan rápido… **-Albert los niños!** – Mi mente se imaginaba lo peor

Una llamada bastó para alertar a Karen.

Mi mundo se removía bajo mis pies. Por un lado tenía al hombre que amé con todas mis fuerzas, por quien sufrí, por quien deseé volver únicamente para estar con él y a mi otro lado estaba el hombre al que amo y con quien soy feliz, quien pintó mi mundo nuevamente de color y por delante nuestro está aquél maldito que marcó nuestras vidas para siempre…

Es tan difícil, pero si no hubiera pasado esto no tendrías estos dos maravillosos niños, Albert y tú no se hubieran conocido… Ningún comentario tenía sentido ante la sed de justicia que mi alma reclamaba.

Si tan sólo lo hubiera dejado ir…

Albert re abrió el caso.

Terry me suplió los días necesarios dando lo mejor de sí y manteniéndose sobrio…

Parecía un infierno sin final…

Albert y sus colegas no se detuvieron.

Santiago hizo lo mismo; el señor Gabriel estaba apenadísimo con nosotros y colaboraba del lado de la justicia, lo que nos sorprendió es que su hijo no es casado y tampoco tiene hijos… ¿Entonces en esa ocasión que lo vi fuera de la escuela de los niños…? Dios santo! Me aterra la idea que se llevara a otro pequeño.

No, no era posible. Él no secuestraba, él tenía gente desamparada, personas a las que nadie buscara o reclamara… yo fui su excepción… Él no pidió rescate por mi vida a mi familia y desconozco si él supo quién era yo y por ello me cambió de residencia…. No sé qué pensar

Albert tuvo madurez para tratar con Terry.

Terry no tuvo la suficiente confianza para acercarse a mí, todo fue a través de Albert.

El acontecimiento que me arrebató de los brazos de uno y me arrojó a los brazos del otro, y ellos estaban frente a frente.

Mis padres se llevaron a mis hijos, yo luchaba entre dos pensamientos, quería estar al lado de mis hijos y al mismo tiempo no quería dejar solo a Albert, **-Que alguien más se encargue de esto, vámonos con mis padres, a Londres… a otro lado**

 **-No, hemos seguido varias pistas pero ninguna como ésta, ese infeliz sabe lo que hizo y ahora sabe quién eres…**

 **-Vámonos, saquemos a nuestros hijos de aquí, la casa de Inglaterra es amplia, por favor, te lo ruego.**

 **-Comprende mi amor.**

Le rogué, le supliqué… pero él no desistiría tan fácilmente

Muy a su pesar me quedé con él. Él le pidió a mi padre que me _obligara_ a irme con ellos **–No, no papá, me quedaré aquí con Albert…**

Pasaron dos meses sin noticias. Terry no sabía en dónde más buscar a Susana.

Las investigaciones arrojaron que estaban en el país y la ciudad de Nueva York… Aunque es fácil despistar en auto y más porque en ese momento aún no giraban las órdenes de aprensión.

Estaba intranquila porque no había más noticias de ellos, como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado… hasta aquella tarde en la que llamaron a la casa preguntando por mi esposo

 **-Sabemos en donde se encuentra Santiago, señora**

 **-Bien, pues llamen a la policía, este es un domicilio particular…**

Albert me pidió tener cuidado y precaución. Les indicó a familiares y amigos que no llamaran a la casa que nos encontrarían en los móviles.

Las llamadas no cesaron en casa y en la oficina.

Se hacían movilizaciones de elementos y culminaban en falsas alarmas. **– Ese infeliz nos está desquiciando… lo que está tramando es que no le creamos cuando dé su golpe final**

 **-¿Qué más puede hacer?**

 **-No lo sé, pero con Susana a su lado esto ya se está convirtiendo en algo más personal**

 **-Albert, vámonos**

 **-Cariño, huir no es la solución, sino atraparlo y que pague por sus delitos.**

 **-Tengo miedo, quiero ver a mi hijo Jonah, es tan pequeñito y lejos de nosotros, nos debe extrañar mucho. Le pediré a Karen que solicite que te excluyan del caso, que lo resuelvan otros…**

 **-Me parece bien, gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero ella no puede solicitar nada porque no es mi superior, yo soy superior a ella…** -Me miró, suavizó sus expresiones, me abrazó y besó - **Prepara todo para que esta noche vayamos a casa de tus padres, esto me está volviendo loco y no quiero que nos afecte como familia**

Su móvil sonó, lo respondió y me dijo. Volveré por la noche para irnos

Mi corazón sufrió al verlo partir. Corrí tras él cuando vi la puerta cerrarse, el ascensor estaba ocupado y bajé lo más rápido que pude por las escalinatas. Al llegar al estacionamiento grité con todas mis fuerzas Albert te amo detuvo su auto y bajó corriendo hasta mí… No se quedó más tiempo ya que tenía un deber qué cumplir.

Tomé una valija, coloqué nuestros documentos personales, los documentos bancarios, el oso de felpa de Jonah, no me quería llevar ropa porque en casa de mamá teníamos algunas cosas y podíamos comprar en caso de necesitar.

Coloqué lo que creí conveniente. Añadí los sobres con los títulos de propiedad de la Mansión que me dejó Elroy, de los dos departamentos y de la casa de verano, en eso convertimos el regalo de su madre, los papeles de los autos y las pólizas de los seguros….

Abrí la puerta porque alguien tocó el timbre. **–Eres una maldita ¿cómo sabes en dónde vivo?**

Rió y le arrojé la puerta. Se cansó de llamar a la puerta y yo llamé a Albert para que viniera.

Me coloqué a la puerta para escuchar y todo estaba en silencio.

Albert prometió llegar pronto, mi móvil sonó y de nueva cuenta era Susana **–Maldita, hoy será tu fin.**

 **-Dime qué te he hecho para que me odies tanto, tienes a Terry, su fortuna, tienes todo lo que te interesó de él… déjanos en paz, mi familia no tiene la culpa de tu odio.**

 **-Umm, nada de eso me satisface, lo que me haría en realidad feliz es que Terry nunca más te vuelva a ver, por eso te quiero decir que tú y tus vecinos dejarán de existir en menos de diez minutos.**

Corrí, tomé mi valija y soné las alarmas contra sismos e incendio, todos bajamos haciendo un caos en el estacionamiento…

 **-Albert, no vengas** – Le expliqué como pude **–Voy conduciendo…**

No sé si Susana y Santiago lo planearon de esa manera pero únicamente fue una pequeña explosión… daños materiales no tan costosos….

 **Corre lo más rápido que puedas aunque yo te llevo ventaja** -El mensaje que recibí en mi móvil llenó mi corazón de miedo.

Albert llegó al mismo tiempo que yo a la estación de policías.

Una llamada más… otra… interceptaron mi móvil para dar con su ubicación y los teléfonos de la comandancia no dejaban de sonar

 **-Esos malditos están jugando con nosotros…** -Quedaban pocos elementos, algunas secretarias.

 **-Tenemos la ubicación Sainz, Kleis comanda un equipo y se dirigen para allá –** mencionó un uniformado.

 **-Dame la dirección** – Dijo Albert.

Karen y su equipo le llevaban ventaja a Albert y sus hombres… **-No, no están allí…** -Dije nerviosa

 **-¿Qué?** – Dijo Sainz porque los había interrumpido **– Andrew llévate a tu esposa a casa, está alterada**

Albert lo ignoró y me preguntó, con ese amor que sólo él podía profesar **-¿Qué viene a tu mente?**

 **Están en la iglesia de St. Paul… o cerca de ella…** -Cerré mis ojos intentando recrear aquellos momentos cuando pedía dinero.

Se cerraron las calles atravesando patrullas, acordonando la zona y sacando a la gente de los comercios, restaurantes y cafeterías….

Caminé y un grupo de policías iba detrás de mí, me pusieron un chaleco antibalas y me custodiaban…Albert no me dejó sola y Sainz se integró ante la petición de su mejor amigo.

Caminé guiándome por olores, sonidos y con los ojos cerrados… ¿Por qué no pensé hacer esto antes?

Toqué con las manos una enorme puerta de madera… habíamos llegado

Albert me tomó por los hombros y me retiró poniéndome en un lugar a salvo, **-No vayas….** – Le rogué una vez más.

Sainz ordenó ingresar.

Tiraron la puerta…

Albert me besó Te amo Cerró la puerta de la patrulla, ésta echó a andar, mi esposo tenía excelente condición física y prontamente se alejó en dirección contraria

No creí que fuera tan fácil S.M. El mensaje era claro de parte de Susana **–Detén el auto…**

Me bajé y creí que correr era más rápido que pedir que me regresaran Vamos Albert, responde marcaba su móvil sin recibir respuesta

Vi a Karen de lejos y le llamé a ella mientras corría gritando que era una emboscada que salieran pronto…

La calle se llenó de fuego, humo, heridos…El estruendo del estallido ensordeció mis oído… parecía una dimensión alterna…

Sirenas de bomberos, patrullas, ambulancias aturdían a todos los presentes, parecía que nadie sabía qué hacer… aunque todos hacían algo.

Me mordía el labio para no llorar, mi corazón presagiaba el final

Me abría paso como podía…

Los paramédicos y bomberos no se daban abasto **–Señora, no puede pasar**

 **-Mi esposo y mi amiga están allá adentro, se lo ruego**

Me permitieron acompañarlo en la unidad médica de traslado, su cuerpo sangraba, sentía mucho dolor pero no quiso ningún tipo de anestesia **–No llores, amor** – Me dijo con gran dificultad

 **-Tienes que ponerte bien, resiste mi amor, pronto llegamos y te darán la mejor atención**

 **-Siempre amé tu sonrisa y tu fortaleza, nunca dejes de hacerlo, pase lo que pase…**

 **-No hables así, te lo ruego** – Sostenía su mano y limpiaba los manchones de sangre de su rostro

 **-Sonríeme**

Sequé mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano y le dije con una sonrisa **–Te amo**

Intentaba no quejarse y yo quería atrapar la vida que se le escapaba. Quería tener la fuerza de aferrarla a su cuerpo, a su ser.

Centré mi mirada en sus ojos verdes y canté la canción que nos unía. **–No me dejes, Albert te necesito**

Acarició mi mejilla juntando toda su fuerza. **–Estoy tranquilo, Santiago no te hará más daño…**

Lloré sobre su sólido pecho.

Ya no había más el latido que amaba escuchar siempre que me recostaba en él. El calor de su cuerpo poco a poco fue dejando introducir el frío de la muerte.

Te amo le dije más de mil veces deseando que esas palabras le regresaran a la vida pero nada pudo devolvérsela...

Los electrochoques no fueron suficientes.

Mis gritos, mis reclamos, mis te amo… nada fue suficiente.

Llamé a mis padres, no demoraron en llegar.

Pusieron en resguardo domiciliario al padre de Susana y al señor Gabriel mientras se seguían los procedimientos de la investigación…

 **-Papá! –** Lloré inconsolablemente. Mis manos tenían sangre seca de Albert, al igual que mi ropa…

 **-Candy ¿Qué pasó?** – Mamá me ayudó a tomar asiento. No podía hablar del dolor que sentía, mis balbuceos no eran legibles, aunque no era necesario decirles lo que ellos ya sabían…

Karen estaba luchando por su vida. Mark lloraba preocupado a mi lado. Los Grandchester se unieron a nuestro dolor y pérdida.

No podía ingresar a mi apartamento por la explosión unas horas antes…

Lo despidieron entre honores, tal y como se despiden a los héroes, junto a sus diez hombres que lucharon hasta el fin y entregaron sus vidas en cumplimiento de su deber. Su mejor amiga, su novia, la madre de su hijo le alcanzó en su viaje… quería con todo mi ser cambiar mi lugar con ella.

Todo perdió importancia a excepción de mis hijos.

Annie llevaba en brazos a Jonah, Cami y Will cada uno a mi lado.

¡Qué difícil es consolar a los demás teniendo el corazón destrozado! Me pasaba mi llanto con cada trago de saliva amarga por la hiel y el odio que sentía en mi corazón.

Cuando pusieron la plancha de concreto sobre él y lo cubrieron con pasto dejé que mis hijos lloraran y despidieran a su padre, si tuviera la edad de ellos haría lo mismo, sacar el dolor en medio de gritos, lágrimas, y aferrarme hasta el último momento junto a él.

Me permitieron ingresar a nuestro departamento aunque había restricción para los demás…

Lloré por cada uno de los rincones, me envolví en su camisa favorita que tomé del cesto de ropa por lavar… olía a él, puedo decir que sentía su calor aunque eso es un rico placebo.

Mi padre tuvo que ingresar por mí acompañado de un agente, forcejeamos porque no me quería salir de mi casa. **–Déjame aquí, estoy en casa… esta es mi casa, es mi hogar….**

Rechacé la invitación de papá de mudarnos con ellos, tomé a mis hijos y nos fuimos a la casa de verano en Nueva Jersey. Ingresaron a un colegio y yo me refugié en cada uno de mis estados de ánimo. Decidí, por el bien de mis hijos, llorar en mi interior la muerte de mi esposo. No quería la lástima de nadie disfrazada de consuelo.

No quería saber de nada, de nadie. Así que en casa no se recibían visitas, nuestras navidades, días de gracias, vacaciones, todo los días de cada año permanecíamos unidos como la familia que somos, mis hijos para mí y yo para ellos.

Jonah ingresó al colegio. Los años eran difíciles para él.

En mis momentos de soledad recorría cada parte de la casa. Recordaba todas las historias que Albert nos contaba cada vez que íbamos de fin de semana, de vacaciones…

La historia de aquél árbol… mi hermana Grace….

Mi madre en aquella cerca… cuando la pintamos

El lago… pasto… animales… mi padre…

Conocía los detalles hasta del más pequeño clavo que soportaba el peso de esta vieja pero restaurada casa

 **-Mamá**

 **-¿Sí, Camila?**

 **-Emm… ¿puedo usar minifaldas?**

 **-¡Estás loca! No**

 **-¿Por qué no? –** Yo quería ver en mi niña a la pequeña de su papá y no me daba cuenta que mi hija ya tenía casi dieciséis años. cinco más desde la muerte de Albert. **–Porque no…**

 **-Mamá, todas en el colegio usan minifaldas menos yo…**

 **-Vamos mami, dale permiso, es simplemente una falda**

 **-No te metas en esto William, he dicho que no y ya… Jonah siéntate bien y deja de jugar con la comida, baja los codos de la mesa…**

 **-Anda, mami, me ha gustado una rosa con unas aplicaciones…**

 **-Comprende que te he dicho que no y no hablaremos más** –Se retiró de la mesa con los ojos llorosos

Will me miró **–Ni hablar de la universidad ¿Verdad? -** comió en silencio.

No tenía pretexto de tratar así a mis hijos pero no podía con el dolor. Era en momentos así que sentía una profunda rabia en contra de Albert, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que era egoísta con él, pensar que me había dejado sola con los niños…

No la pasábamos mal económicamente sino anímicamente. Hablaba muy poco con mis padres y hermanas, pero mis niños sí tenían buena relación con ellos.

Era tan injusto que no pudiera tener consuelo en mi dolor, cuando mis hijos le lloraban yo les daba consuelo, cuando le extrañaban yo luchaba por llenar su vacío.

Cuando Albert estaba entre nosotros, antes de irse a la cama pasaba a darles el beso de las buenas noches, casi siempre estaban dormidos cuando él pasaba y les decía Siempre estaré con ustedes ¿Por qué hizo promesas que jamás iba a cumplir?

Esa noche tomé la determinación de seguir su ejemplo. Pasé por la habitación de cada uno de ellos y antes de ingresar me acerqué a la puerta, Camila sollozaba mientras hablaba con su papá **–Te extraño mucho papito, la vida no es la misma sin ti… papá te amo** – Le contó su día y su deseo de cambiar su forma de vestir; me esperé con los ojos cerrados, tal vez me acusaría con su _papito_ pero no, le dijo que a pesar de mi dolor era la mejor madre del mundo y que él le enseñó a confiar en mis decisiones sabiendo que eran y siempre serán las mejores pensando en ella.

Caminé de puntitas sofocando nuevamente mi llanto y me detuve en la puerta de Will, Le decía que lo echaba de menos, que le gustaría ser detective como él entregando su vida con valor para cambiar la historia de lo malo para dar esperanza de lo bueno… le habló de sus hermanos y que cumplía la promesa que le hizo de cuidarlos en todo y que aunque él no le prometió cuidarme sabía que tenía una responsabilidad conmigo **–Eres el mejor padre del mundo! Y eres mi padre… te amo, papá.**

Jonah no se quedó atrás, le decía que aunque él no lo disfrutó mucho tiempo sus hermanos le hablaban cada día de él, que habían ido al lago en donde él nadó cuando vivía en Nueva Jersey, que lo amaba…

Lloré en mi recámara y después de media noche entré a sus habitaciones para darles su tan añorado beso de las buenas noches… mis tres hijos tenían el retrato de su padre entre sus brazos. Albert jamás se había apartado de ellos.

A la siguiente mañana les preparé el desayuno. El resto de la madrugada pensaba en ellos y no en mí, haría por ellos lo que Albert siempre soñó para sus vidas, la felicidad y los buenos valores rodeados de sus seres queridos **–hoy será un día diferente, de pronto no irán a la escuela.**

Sus miradas pasaron entre ellos **-¿Pasa algo, mamá?**

 **-Sí, quiero que vayamos al departamento de Massachusetts… creo que es tiempo de volver, papá está allá y vamos a estar allá con él**

 **-Síiiiiiiiiiii, aunque papá está en nosotros, queremos volver. Hemos estado lejos de todos, de nuestros tíos, de los abuelos.**

 **-No sé qué opinen, pero quiero que tengamos las cenizas de papá en casa**

 **-Mamita, nos duele estar sin él.**

Nuevamente, aunque lloraba, debía ser fuerte por ellos **–Vamos, partimos en dos horas…**

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus mensajitos


	20. Chapter 20

Llenamos la camioneta con nuestras cosas.

Intenté hacer el viaje cómodo y no dar cabida a la nostalgia.

Después de seis años me encontraría nuevamente con mis padres y hermanas, ellos fueron muy respetuosos de mis _necias_ decisiones pero sin negarme el amor que me ofrecieron desde pequeña.

Eliza había regresado de Inglaterra con sus dos pequeños hijos.

Annie esperaba al primero de sus hijos.

 **-Pasaremos a casa de los abuelos, les daremos una sorpresa.**

 **-¿No les dijiste que vendríamos?**

 **-Umm nop. Recién lo decidí por la mañana.**

 **-Será una grata sorpresa!... ummm ¿Qué pasará si no están en casa?**

 **-Seguiremos nuestro camino**

 **-Mamá ¿estás enfadada con los abuelos?**

 **-No, pero no quería a nadie en nuestra familia, nuestro dolor de perder a Albert era eso, nuestro dolor. Quise mantener a la familia junta honrando su memoria, que nadie nos dijera cómo debíamos vivir nuestro dolor o como dejar de sentirlo…**

 **-¿Has pensado que a papá no le hubiera gustado esa decisión?**

 **-Sí, pero sé que me apoyaría.**

 **-Papá te amó tanto y sé que tú a él, pero esto de vivir lejos de la familia…**

 **-Aún lo amo y ahora comprendo que no fue la mejor decisión, Will.**

 **-Mami** – dijo tímidamente Camila, con precaución la miré por el retrovisor **– En todo este tiempo sin papá ¿Has pensado en el príncipe?**

 **-¿Cuál príncipe?** – Con la muerte de Albert todo en mí cambió.

Tengo 34 años y tres hermosos hijos. Muchas personas no conocieron a mi esposo y en los festivales de los niños en la escuela algunas personas hacían comentarios mordaces a Cami, ¿Por qué permite que su hijo tenga por novia a una emmm _chica de color?_ En realidad mi hija es ella, el padre de mi abuelo era un hermoso hombre fortachón de piel oscura… en otras ocasiones me sugerían apartarla de Will, porque no sabían que educación tendría… La mejor, sus primeros años los forjó el hombre más maravilloso, su padre, mi amado esposo.

Me aislé de todos y seguía con mi rutina como cuando él vivía, no me hacía falta el dinero que me daban como viuda de un elemento muerto en su deber, pero era el fruto de su entrega, de su servicio, de la pasión por hacer las cosas correctas así que lo aceptaba, mis hijos y yo decidimos usar ese dinero para sus estudios, Albert seguiría presente en su formación y educación.

Los demás gastos yo los cubría con los ingresos que generaban mis múltiples proyectos.

Ahora, ante la pregunta de Camila, no, no había querido pensar en él, no quería nombrarlo ni con el pensamiento porque sentía que le fallaba a Albert **– Vamos, mami, haz memoria…**

 **-¿Cuál príncipe, Cami?** – Preguntó Jonah

Will se viró para ver a su hermano, ya que iba conmigo de copiloto **– Había una tierra encantada en la cual existía una bella, hermosa princesa de ojos esmeralda que había sido encantada por una malvada bruja de cabellos rojos y el alma negra… un dragón que escupía fuego y un noble paje de armas** ** _Ulises_** **el gran guerrero** – Sonreía ante el relato que Will contaba recordando el tiempo en el que ellos eran mis ojos y yo su fuente de imaginación.

 **-Había un príncipe de ojos como el mar y el cielo juntos… velozmente y sin detenerse desenfundó su espada…**

 **-El castillo estaba lleno de enormes lenguas de fuego que consumían todo a su paso…** -Lenguas de fuego consumieron nuestra felicidad… Albert, es tan difícil vivir sin ti.

Camila y Will se alternaban, sin entorpecerse entre sí e hicieron un nuevo relato **– El príncipe Terrence** ** _de_** **Grandchester, al vencer todo obstáculo, llegó hasta donde se encontraba la princesa White…**

 **-Con un tierno beso, su padre, el Rey Albert, dio su bendición para que la princesa se casara con el príncipe**

Miré a Cami por el retrovisor y su mirada se encontró con la mía **– Ese no es el final, Cami…**

 **-Siempre fue el mismo final, Terry y White vivieron felices para siempre, mamá.**

 **-Es emocionante! El Rey se llama como papá y mamá se llama, White, como la princesa… ¿Por qué no se casaron en el cuento como en la vida real?**

 **-Porque eso hace la diferencia entre la realidad y la fantasía…**

 **-Mami ¿Existe el príncipe?**

 **-Sí, si existe** – Se apresuró a responder Camila

 **-Entonces creo que a papá le dará gusto de entregar a su reina**

 **-Nop** \- Contesté

 **-Creemos que sí –** Mencionó Will

 **-Jonah, eres muy pequeño para saber muchas cosas que a tus hermanos y a mí nos tocó vivir, pero te las contaré a su debido tiempo.**

No niego que sí pensé en Terry al escuchar el relato de mis hijos fantasiosos…

¿Cómo estará? ¿Se habrá casado de nuevo? ¿En dónde residirá? Terry, ahora puedo decir que lo que sentía por ti no era amor, no sabía amar cuando nuestras vidas se unieron… Albert me enseñó a amar, a entregarme sin reservas, a confiar y brindar confianza… en fin… no regreso deseando encontrarme con él, su esposa me hizo el mayor daño que pudo nadie jamás me haya querido hacer.

Aunque Santiago, su amante, murió en la explosión, junto a cuarenta personas en condición de calle, ella quedó viva, sin su belleza y aunque su madre abogó suplicando que por causas de salud mental y física lo mejor fuera enviarla a un psiquiátrico; el juez determinó que sería cadena perpetua.

Yo no logro perdonarla y aunque mi abogado dijo que podíamos pedir la pena capital no hay mayor castigo que vivir en las condiciones precarias en la que está.

Su madre me rogó suplicándome misericordia, ¿Cómo pretendía que le perdonara cuando ella nunca la mostró para mí?

No tendría ningún día de paz y de tranquilidad.

Su padre les abandonó al saber que Susana estaba relacionada en actos ilícitos, su madre prefirió quedarse al lado de su hija.

 **-Mami ¿Podemos ver al príncipe?**

 **-No. Es más, no nos detendremos en casa de los abuelos, ya habrá más tiempo para verlos, ahora viajaremos hasta Massachusetts a casa…**

 **-Noooooooooooooo-** Dijeron en coro **–Por favor, ya nos habías emocionado** – Dijo Cami

Pensaba decirles nuevamente que no pero en ese momento la camioneta tuvo una falla que hizo orillarnos y perder tiempo. **–Llama al abuelo, que venga por nosotros ya falta poco para Nueva York, vamos, estamos perdiendo tiempo….**

 **-El soporte mecánico no tardará en llegar**

 **-Promete que pasaremos la noche en casa de los abuelos**

 **-Desconozco los planes de mis padres, Will, como para asegurarles eso**

 **-Llámales**

 **-No, hace mucho que no hablo con ellos y no les llamaré para decirle** ** _estoy varada en carretera, ¿podrías venir por mí? Papá ¿podemos pasar la noche en tu casa? … no, no tenía planes de visitarles pero la camioneta ha tenido una falla y no sé qué hacer…._** **Claro que no, seremos visitas y a la hora que decida salir rumbo a casa nos iremos…** \- Fingí tener una conversación telefónica con papá.

 **-Mamá, no te predispongas… les dará gusto vernos... al menos unos días para que valga la pena**

 **-Mañana tenemos que ver lo del cambio de sus colegios… podría ser que no encuentre lugar para que ustedes estudien… no sé, hay cosas que hacer…**

 **-Puedes ser la próxima semana y así nos quedamos lo que queda de esta con los abuelos**

 **-No, no me convence esa idea**

 **-yo tengo una mejor**

 **-¿Cuál, Jonah?**

 **-Nosotros nos quedamos con los abuelos y tú viajas a Massachussets y haces lo que tienes que hacer**

Cami, Will y yo nos quedamos callados. La insistencia de mis hijos mayores siempre fue pensando en todos como una unidad y no en fraccionarnos. La idea de estar juntos en todo fue lo que me hizo soportar la soledad sin Albert. **–No digas eso, Jonah** – Will me miró y comprendió mi sentir sin que yo mencionara cosa alguna **–Siempre estaremos juntos**

 **-cariño, yo sé que un día ustedes se casarán y tendrán su familia y yo seré una abuela amorosa y cariñosa, pero mientras ese día llega yo quiero disfrutarlos en todo tiempo y que podamos contar unos con otros. Tal vez Jonah tenga razón, yo soy responsable de ustedes y no puedo tenerlos atados a mí… no es la vida que deseé para ustedes al faltar su padre.**

La charla se interrumpió porque llegó el apoyo vial **\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?**

 **-Hizo un ruido extraño y únicamente me dio la oportunidad de orillarme**

 **-¿Tiene combustible?**

 **-Sí. El miércoles pasado le hicieron el servicio completo…**

Abrieron el capote, revisaron cables… la subieron a la plataforma y nos brindaron un transporte al cual pasaron nuestras valijas.

Había planeado llegar en el transcurso de la mañana, pero el inconveniente y llenar el papeleo del seguro, nos llevó toda la mañana y casi toda la tarde **– Mami, muero de hambre**

 **-Vamos a comer algo y de ahí a casa de los abuelos**

 **-Mejor a casa de los abuelos.**

 **-Jonah tiene hambre**

 **-Me la aguanto, mami, y espero hasta llegar con los abuelos**

 **-¿Seguro?**

Will me miró y sonrió, dio unos pasos hasta mí y me abrazó **-¿Recuerdas cuando comíamos una vez al día?**

 **-Sí, jamás lo olvidaré**

 **-Gracias por ser mi mamá**

 **-¿Alguna vez fueron pobres?**

 **-Sí, muy pobres… pero vamos, hay que darles la sorpresa a los abuelos.**

La aseguradora nos brindó un auto en lo que nos entregaban la camioneta y llegamos a casa de mis padres.

¡Vaya sorpresa que nos llevamos!

Mis niños estaban emocionados por llegar pero yo tenía mis reservas. Tan sólo pensar en estar aquí muchas cosas se removían en mi interior.

Sentía una gran nostalgia y no sabía cómo debía actuar.

Desconocía la manera de comportarme, era la primera vez que vería a mis padres en tanto tiempo y aunque ellos sostenían relación con los niños e iban a verlos yo no participaba en sus encuentros. Yo sabía que ellos no eran culpables de nada de lo acontecido, en todo caso fue mi culpa por enamorarme y entregarme al ser más hermosos sobre esta tierra, pero existía algo en mí que me hizo aislarme, alejarme de todo y todos.

No sé si debía abrazarles y estar sonriente, o llegar con la actitud fría e indiferente tras la que me escondí todos estos años.

Llamamos a la puerta, mis hijos no podían estarse quietos debido a la emoción **–George!**

- **Señorita Cami! Muchachos, Candy!**

 **-Shhhhhtttt, queremos darle la sorpresa a mis abuelos ¿Están en casa?**

 **-Están en la terraza**

 **-Bien** – Camila se echó a correr en dirección de la terraza trasera. Yo sabía que a mi padre le gustaba recibir a sus invitados allí aunque mi madre prefería el gran salón

 **-Camila, seguro tu abuelo tiene visitas.**

 **-Son los Grandchester, seguramente les dará gusto verles… permítame, les ayudaré con sus cosas.**

Como si les hubiera contado hasta tres, mis hijos corrieron hasta llegar a la presencia de sus abuelos. Ellos eran así… Albert y yo los dejábamos ser así, expresivos, felices.

Apresuré mis pasos para darles alcance.

Papá había abandonado su lugar y abrazaba fuertemente a Will, mamá, aun sentada llenaba de besos a Jonah. Richard, Eleonor, Eliza y Antonie también estaban presentes. Yo me quedé observando la escena llena de dicha y de felicidad desde el interior de la sala…

Había muchas risas, preguntas…

Mamá mandó poner más lugares a la mesa.

 **-Bienvenida** – Me susurró al oído, él también estaba presente. Pasé de la sorpresa a la alegría y de ésta al enojo. No quería verlo, bueno sí pero no estaba lista para hacerlo

 **-¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **-También me da gusto verte** –Ironizó, sonrió de lado, levantó la ceja y caminó en dirección de los demás con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

Me di la media vuelta y subí a la que fue mi habitación. La que mi padre me había permitido remodelar para tener en donde llegar cuando les visitábamos con Albert y los niños.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Encontrar todo igual?

¿En dónde estaban nuestras cosas? ¿Quién se atrevió a mover, a quitar, a sacar nuestras pertenencias? ¿Quién les dio el derecho?

Me enfurecí.

Bajé las escaleras corriendo en dirección de mis padres.

Pensé en decirles muchas cosas, en reclamarles…

Los brazos extendidos y la sonrisa de papá me desarmaron y lloré… toda la nostalgia golpeaba mi ser **– No puedo quedarme, papá, tengo que ir a Massachusetts** –Inventé una excusa que ni yo me creí

Mis hijos suplicaban con la mirada que no insistiera en irnos, recién habíamos llegado…

Pasamos al despacho de papá, Eliza se quedó atendiendo a los invitados, que más que extraños eran parte de nuestra familia, su presencia era constante y común en casa.

Las paredes no podían soportar mi desesperación por sacar tanto dolor acumulado.

No comí y lamenté arruinarles su momento.

Mamá me ofreció otra habitación para aminorar mi dolor, los niños se quedaron juntos y Cami en la habitación que fuera de Annie.

Papá regresó a atender a sus visitas quienes comprendieron perfectamente lo que estaba pasando Mark tiene esos mismos pensamientos Aun no asimila la falta de Karen

Aun no despuntaba el alba cuando alguien irrumpió en mi habitación.

Encendió la luz y me arrancó las cobijas **–Cámbiate la ropa**

 **-Eres un idiota ¿Qué rayos haces en mi habitación?**

 **-Vine por ti**

 **-Lárgate o gritaré**

 **-Apúrate, que no tengo tu tiempo**

 **-Estoy casi desnuda, vete**

 **-¡Por Dios, Candice! Te conozco bien… date prisa.**

Por instinto, porque en realidad así lo quería… no sé, pero le obedecí.

Me enfundé en unos jeans y en una cazadora. **–Le avisaré a mis padres** –Le dije, enfadada, mientras bajábamos por las escalinatas.

 **-No es necesario, charlé con ellos acerca de esto.**

No sé por qué diablos lo acompañaba, tal vez aún estaba soñolienta y aturdida.

 **-Entra** – Dijo mientras abría la puerta de su auto.

 **-¿A dónde vamos?**

 **-Ya lo verás**

 **-Mis hijos se preocuparán**

 **-Estarán bien**

No nos dijimos nada más durante el camino.

Dormité un momento **–Hemos llegado, baja**

 **-¿En dónde estamos?** –Miré a mi alrededor **-¿Estás loco?** – Le grité y mi encendí en furia contra él **-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué pretendes?**

 **-Ven, acompáñame** – Dijo tomándome del brazo y _obligándome_ a caminar a su lado

Nos detuvimos hasta llegar al sepulcro de Albert. Endurecí mi corazón, si Terrence quería lastimarme una vez más no se lo permitiría. **–Eres un completo malnacido**

 **-Candice, no hay malnacido por partes…. Dile lo que sientes.**

No pude resistir caer de rodillas y cubrir con mis manos la mayor parte de mi rostro **–Albert** – Dije suspirando

 **-Así no, vamos grítale ¿Por qué te dejó? ¿Por qué no te llevó con él?**

 **-Cállate, tú qué sabes de mi dolor, no eres más que un maldito arrogante**

 **-Vamos, Candice, dile ¿y qué es lo que no sé del dolor de perder a alguien?**

 **-Es por culpa de tu** ** _mujercita_** **que yo estoy así, que mi esposo está ahí** – Dije poniéndome sobre mis pies y señalando el lugar en donde yacía el cuerpo de mi esposo

 **-Comprendo tu dolor porque yo también deseaba la muerte cuando me dijeron que estabas muerta, también lloré de rabia y te maldije por dejarme solo, por irte así, por dejar un gran vacío aquí** – dijo golpeando fuertemente su pecho **–Vamos dile que lo odias, que lo amas… que estás confundida y que lo extrañas….**

 **-Cállate –** Extendí mi mano sobre su rostro dejando una gran marca rojiza en él **– Te he dicho que no digas más. Tú no sabes lo que estoy sintiendo, las veces que tuve que ser fuerte y salir adelante por mis hijos, ser fuerte sin él, creyendo que aún estaba conmigo… no sabes las veces que …**

 **-Que deseaste que la puerta se abriera y ver a la persona que amas ingresar en por ella. Abrir los ojos y desear con todas tus fuerzas que esté ahí … ¿Qué no lo sé? No me puedes decir que no lo sé… te lloré, te odié, te amé, te extrañé… cada maldito día de esos dos años… sé lo que significa que la persona que amas no volverá nunca más… pero la vida sigue…**

 **-Tú no sabes lo que siento ¿Crees que una maldita medalla al valor me devolverá a mi esposo? ¿Una placa conmemorativa llenará los vacíos de mis hijos y los míos? ¿Quién, sino nosotros, se acuerda del homenaje en honor a los caídos de esa noche trágica? Te puedo asegurar que nada de eso me devolverá a mi esposo**

 **-Quise decirte muchas cosas, te escribí durante muchas noches acerca del gran amor que te tenía. Si la vida me diese una segunda oportunidad contigo… ¿Para qué sirvió rogarle a la vida una segunda oportunidad? Te vi, hermosa, pero con él… preferí estar muerto… estaba muerto en vida… ¿Y me dices que no sé qué es lo que significa?.. Un día rogué tanto que no comprendí la magnitud de mis palabras, le dije al cielo que no importaba si jamás volvías a ser mía con tal de verte de nuevo… me lo concedió, lo que pedí me lo dio, nunca me arrepentí, si tú eras feliz yo sería feliz por ti…**

Lo abracé y lloré. Él me ofrecía su consuelo, sus brazos **–Terry, lo echo mucho de menos**

 **-Lo sé, en verdad lo sé, Candy** \- Suavizó sus palabras

 **-No te quiero lastimar… pero Albert me hace mucha falta**

 **-Te comprendo**

 _Hablé_ con Albert y después con Karen.

Lloré todo el día. Él estuvo a mi lado.

Saqué todo mi coraje, mi rencor, mi odio, mis sentimientos… **-Llévame a casa, mi familia debe estar preocupada**

 **-Lo haré, pero más tarde, aún hay un lugar a donde debemos ir**

 **-Está bien.**

Llamó a alguien y entramos a la prisión. No me sentía lista para ver a Susana, en todo el proceso que se llevó en su contra no quise asistir **– No estoy lista para esto**

 **-Candy, no quiero que te enfrentes a ella, pero sería bueno que la vieras para cerrar este ciclo de dolor… pero está bien si no quieres** – Echó a andar el motor de nuevo.

 **-No, sí quiero. He imaginado muchas noches este momento, no quiero postergarlo más tiempo.**

 **-Bien.**

Al principio no comprendí porqué Terry me trajo a ver a Susana. Tal vez, como él mismo mencionó, para cerrar ciclos, pero eso era algo que a mí me correspondía hacer, no a él.

Por otro lado no sabía cómo solicitar una audiencia con ella. Quería gritarle que el daño que nos hizo no podía ni pagarlo con su vida… en fin… muchas cosas.

Cuando iniciamos nuestro proceso de duelo las indicaciones de nuestro psicólogo familiar fueron precisamente estas, pero no hay mejor momento para hacer las cosas que cuando las oportunidades se presentan sin buscarlas… bueno, eso creo yo…

 **-Por aquí señora Andrew**

 **-Gracias.**

 **-¿Quieres estar a solas con ella?**

 **-Sí, es lo mejor**

 **-Te esperaré afuera.**

 **-Terry, gracias por esto… por este día**

Me sonrió

Entrelacé mis dedos sobre la mesa… y mientras tenía la cabeza inclinada miré la puerta abrirse, un par zapatillas deportivas con los listones sucios ingresó a paso lento debido a los grilletes en los tobillos, una larga cadena unida a las hierros en las manos… **-¡Jesús!** – Susurré

- **Hola Candice** – Sonrió

 **-Susana** **–** su aspecto me impresionó tanto que todas mis palabras se escondieron entre mis dientes y mi paladar.

Su aspecto era horrible, la piel quemada del rostro le había cerrado, casi por completo, el ojo derecho, no tenía su hermosa y larga melena sino algunos mechones de cabellos disgregados por el cráneo, su piel parecía de una ancianita por las quemaduras **-¿Has venido a reírte de mí? Pues hazlo, me tiene sin cuidado**

 **-No, en realidad no. Tenía el deseo de decirte que todas tus acciones me atormentaron durante este tiempo, pero en realidad gracias… porque al separarme de Terry me hiciste conocer el amor en Albert y me brindaste la oportunidad de conservar a mis dos angelitos… y ahora tengo la oportunidad de estar cerca de Terrence porque lo tuyo con él quedó disuelto en cuanto huiste con Santiago…**

 **-A la única que deseaba muerta era a ti, no sé por qué a Santiago le tembló la mano para hacerlo… Terry jamás me amó como a ti… tu padre, que en realidad no es tu padre te amaba más que el mío a mí y mi madre… ni hablar de ella.**

 **-No sé por qué me odiabas tanto, acaso ¿No pensabas que yo era una infeliz huérfana? ¿Entonces?**

 **-Tenías todo lo que yo siempre deseé**

 **-Susana, yo creí que amabas a Terrence pero no es así, te faltó amor para ti misma y para que puedas amar a otras personas y ¿sabes qué es lo peor? Que nunca podrás olvidar esto, en mis manos estuvo acabar con tu sufrimiento, enviarte a la pena capital porque lo que hiciste juntamente con Santiago es parte de una red de trata de personas… pero no, como agraviada lo único que deseo es que cada día recuerdes esa noche, al mirarte sepas que llevas las marcas de tu odio, celo, coraje y envidia hacia mí. Que jamás olvides que llevas en tu piel la huella del sufrimiento de personas inocentes…**

 **-Vete Candy, si has venido a verme, pues bien, ya lo hiciste… y no, no me arrepiento de lo que hice… nunca me arrepentiré…**

 **-Yo sé que sí, porque estás en donde menos quieres estar, sola, sin tu belleza, sin tus millones, sin nada. En cambio yo, yo tengo el resultado positivo de tu maldad. Mis preciosos hijos y un amor inolvidable y unos padres que amo con todo mi ser…**

Se levantó y gritó al guardia que viniera por ella **– Adiós, Candice…**

Todas los posibles argumentos que planeé durante todo este tiempo no tuvieron lugar en nuestro encuentro. No me arrepiento porque lo que le dije fue la verdad, me quedo con lo positivo de su maldad… tuve la fortuna de conocer a Terrence, amarlo y ser feliz a su lado, es lógico que no deseaba apartarme de su vida ni que él se apartara de la mía pero si puedo quedarme con lo mejor de esta amarga experiencia lo haré.

Me quedo con el amor de mis hijos y de Albert en lugar de recordar las noches de miedo y angustia por no recaudar el suficiente dinero para entregarle a mis captores…

Me quedo con el consejo de Albert de hacer siempre las cosas de la manera correcta aunque esto signifique experimentar la paciencia y la confianza en alguien más.

Me quedo con la oportunidad de poder sonreír aunque las cosas no se pinten bien y sea difícil hacerlo…

En fin… me quedo con la oportunidad de perdonar, de disfrutar, de recordar, de ser mejor persona

 **-Gracias, Terry**

 **-Vamos a comer algo, seguro debes tener hambre**

 **-Sí, que sería capaz de comerme un elefante enterito**

 **-No te creo**

 **-En verdad**

 **-¿Dónde te gustaría que vayamos?**

 **-A cualquier lugar donde vendan hamburguesas**

 **-Tus favoritas**

 **-Sip, mis favoritas.**

Pedí mi hamburguesa con papas.

Estaba dispuesta a darle la vuelta a la página. Albert nunca dejará de ser parte de mi vida, con él tuve tres hermosos hijos y una vida y hogar feliz. Con él aprendí a ser feliz.

Volví a sonreír al comprender lo que Albert hizo por mí. No estaba enojada contra él sino contralas circunstancias, contra Susana y Santiago…

Reconocí que había descargado en las personas incorrectas todo mi dolor y eso, agradecí al cielo, la oportunidad que me da para corregirlo.

Enfrentarme a Susana y _hablar_ con Albert fue lo mejor.

Ella pagará hasta el día de su muerte lo que hizo, en caso de no arrepentirse vivirá con profunda amargura y dolor.

Albert me hizo recordar que es mejor sonreír que llorar…

Él siempre estará en mi corazón y en mis pensamientos…


	21. Chapter 21

Tenía frente a mí una charola, una hamburguesa y una bolsa con patatas fritas.

Con mis dientes abrí el sobre que contenía salsa cátsup…

Me quité las gafas y me las puse sobre la cabeza.

Sumergí una tira de patata y la levanté hasta tenerla frente a mis ojos.

 **-¿Quieres probarlas?** – Me miró y sonrió

 **-Parece un dejavú** – Sonreí y él aceptó mi ofrecimiento **– Sin manchas…** \- Dijo con la patata aún en la boca

 **-Candy, gracias**

 **-¿Por la patata?** – Sonreí

 **-Emmm… sí… pero no ésta** **–** Señaló su boca – **Sino la de aquella vez en Londres**

Sonreí **– Terry** – Respiré profundo **– Me encantan tus ojos y tu voz**

Juntó sus cejas y rió tan fuerte que echó la cabeza para atrás **– Candice White Andry, te amo… eres la mujer más maravillosa, en verdad, Candy, te amo**

 **…**

 **-William ¿Has empacado todo?**

 **-Sí, mamá** – Me respondió desde el despacho de Albert

- **Ayúdame a cerrar mi valija, mamá, aun no termino de alisarme el cabello** – Dijo en alto Camila desde el cuarto de baño

- **Está bien, pero no demores más, el chofer no tardará en pasar**

Pasaríamos el verano en Inglaterra y ellos se establecerían en la casa de Inglaterra. Jonah se quedaría conmigo en América por medio año más antes de dar alcance a sus hermanos en el viejo continente.

Seguramente me preguntarás ¿Qué pasó con Terrence?

Bueno, ese día de la patata frita hablamos por largas horas.

Pasamos la noche juntos… pero no de la forma en la que te imaginas… Un poco más de diez años no se resumen en unas cuantas horas.

 **-¿Por qué te hundiste en el vicio?**

 **-Porque me di cuenta que era un estúpido inmaduro, tuve el pretexto perfecto para hacerlo, aunque quienes me ayudaron me dijeron que no era válido. Nunca dejé a Susana porque era una** ** _relación_** **codependiente sentía que no podía estar sin ella y tampoco con ella. Era algo enfermizo y obsesivo; pero eso no fue lo que me hizo odiar mi vida sino tu ausencia. La codependecia que tenía hacia ella me hacía alejare de mí y luego buscarle, podíamos pasar todo el día peleando pero ambos queríamos estar así, juntos…**

 **-¿La amabas?**

 **-No, no era amor, era una mezcla rara de pasión desenfrenado, era la adrenalina por ser descubiertos, lo sé es algo estúpido, pero en cierta forma me sentía con la carga moral de permanecer a su lado, estuvimos juntos desde el colegio, existieron momentos en los cuales ella tenía a alguien pero eso a mí no me importaba le buscaba sin reparar en que le podía meter en problemas y ella hacía lo mismo, así fue todo el tiempo… lamento lastimarte y te ruego que me perdones por todo el daño que te ocasionamos.** –Lo miré sin responder y seguí preguntando

 **-¿Por qué no paraste cuando me tuviste a mí?–** En cualquier otro momento me habría irritado y no podría hablarlo tranquila; pero este diálogo era entre exs y personas maduras.

 **-No tienes idea de lo mucho que me he arrepentido. No existen palabras para describir mi pésimo comportamiento contigo, a ti ha sido la única mujer que he amado. Con quien no dudé en llevarla ante el altar y jurarle amor para toda la vida. Como lo mencionó Albert, Candy es de esas mujeres que te atrapan para toda la vida, es de quien no quieres separarte ni para ir a trabajar**

 **-Albert ¿Dijo eso? ¿Cuándo?**

 **-Albert me ayudó a salir de mi depresión y de mis vicios. Él y Mark me enseñaron a valorar la vida**

 **-Nunca lo supe… es por eso que durante el proceso en contra de Santiago estuviste en constante contacto con él ¿Verdad?**

 **-Sí, me apena reconocer que él tuvo más interés en mí que yo mismo… Fue una gran persona.**

 **-Sí, lo fue** – Dije satisfecha de quien fue mi esposo. **– Ay! Terry no sé si puedo decir que ha sido justo o injusto todo lo que vivimos pero es tiempo de darle vuelta a la página, el tiempo no se detiene y ahora me doy cuenta cuánto he perdido de él**

 **-Sé que no puedo pedirte una nueva oportunidad, no la merezco pero quiero que sepas que si la vida me diera una nueva contigo no la desperdiciaría, pero sé que no, no es posible. O, ¿Sí?** – miré en sus ojos la tristeza de su alma **,** quería levantarme de mi asiento y abrazarlo, pero no estaba segura de que sería la mejor decisión aunque puedo reconocer que jamás dejó de ser alguien especial para mí **… te echaré de menos**

 **-Yo no** – sus tristes ojos azules expresaron su desconcierto y su aceptación de mi decisión

 **-Lo respetaré, te lo prometo**

 **-No te extrañaré porque aún te quiero en mi vida** – Conocía las diferentes formas en las que Terry expresaba su sentir con la mirada, me encanta ver esos ojitos azules ser tan expresivos…

Me abrazó tan fuerte que lastimaba, no le interrumpí porque era nuevamente nuestro momento…

¿Qué sería la vida sin las segundas oportunidades?

La vida me dio una segunda oportunidad al permitirme ser adoptada por la familia Andry.

Tuve una segunda oportunidad de amar y ser amada al conocer a Albert.

Mis hijos tuvieron una segunda oportunidad, al igual que yo, de vivir en un núcleo familiar.

William Albert tuvo la dicha de conocer a su verdadero padre, Albert, después de conocerlo por primera vez como su papá adoptivo…

Incluso Susana tiene una segunda oportunidad de corregir su mal camino…

Pero no todas las personas tienen la dicha de una segunda oportunidad, Albert no tuvo una segunda oportunidad, él hizo que su vida y única oportunidad valieran la pena porque sus valores e integridad le permitieron vivirla plena y satisfecha mientras estuvo entre nosotros. Dedicó su vida a enseñar a hacer lo correcto.

Santiago no tuvo una segunda oportunidad para resarcir su mal camino.

Todos, mientras exista la posibilidad podemos tener una segunda oportunidad.

Así que si la vida nos brindaba una segunda oportunidad a Terry y a mí ¿Por qué no tomarla?

…

Cuando los ciclos se cierran, la mayoría de las veces producen una sensación de paz y en otras duelen.

 **-Lo único que Santiago debía hacer era tomar el dinero y correr… pero a él se le conmovió el corazón y regresó por un pequeño… yo le esperaba en la puerta secreta que nos sacaría sin problema… no fuiste la única que perdió a alguien esa noche**

 **-Lo sé, pero a diferencia de Santiago, Albert entregó su vida por el bien**

 **-Santiago no debió regresar, solo tenía que correr, yo intenté convencerlo y mírame, soy el resultado de su flaqueza.**

 **-Susana, si en verdad amabas a Santiago ¿Por qué te casaste con Terry?**

 **-Porque soy una jodida estúpida, no hay palabras para describirme…**

 **-Hiciste mucho daño, no solamente a mí, sino a ti misma**

 **-Candy, Albert murió intentando ayudar a Santiago, bueno, no precisamente a él sino a un pequeño**

 **-¿Por qué, Susana? ¿Por qué cometieron ese crimen tan atroz?**

 **-No lo sé… en verdad, no lo sé**

El ciclo con Susana Marlow se cerró al momento que se levantó y dijo "Adiós"

Por mucho que me duela, mi ciclo con Terry también fue doloroso cuando cerró, y aunque tengo dudas en que sea probable poder abrirse me llena de ilusión. No cabe la duda que quiera intentarlo de nuevo ahora que mis hijos ingresan a la universidad o por temor de experimentar la soledad, sé que no, porque en verdad aun guardo sentimientos por él.

….

 **-Dense prisa, el chofer no debe demorar por mucho tiempo**

Mi padre llegó a casa casi al mismo tiempo que Terry. Todos nuestros familiares se guardaron sus opiniones al respecto de nuestra decisión, menos mis hijos, ellos estaban en completo acuerdo y le apreciaban así como Terry correspondía el afecto.

Nuestro acuerdo era solamente entre él y yo, nada se modificaría y nos casaríamos por segunda vez en Inglaterra.

La casa que me heredó Elroy sería para mis hijos, así como las propiedades en América.

Terry y yo viviríamos en su lujoso departamento y compraríamos una pequeña propiedad para establecernos. Queríamos una vida tranquila sin lujos y sin tantos sirvientes, queríamos una vida normal a los demás.

Jonah sería el único que viviría con nosotros en lo que ingresaba a la preparatoria.

Bueno… esos eran nuestros planes cuando platicamos con mis hijos…

Sí nos casamos pero en América.

Tuvimos una luna de miel hermosa en Brasil por casi tres meses…. Debíamos recuperar mucho tiempo ¿No?

 **-Solo me faltó el aire**

 **-Te has puesto pálida, toma asiento**

 **-Creo que es porque no hemos tomado alimentos**

 **-Candy, comimos hace dos horas ¿Tienes apetito?**

 **-Sí, como si no hubiera probado alimento en mucho tiempo.**

 **-Vamos, comeremos y después te llevaré al servicio médico.**

 **-No es para tanto, solo es que tengo hambre… Terry …Tenemos hambre**

Amo su mirada que expresa desconcierto **\- ¿Quiénes tienen hambres? … Por Dios! Por Dios, es verdad? Me estás diciendo que …**

Reí **– Sí, tu hijo y yo tenemos hambre…**

Debido a mi estado de gestación y porque mi madre y Eleonor morían por estar junto a mí es que nos quedaremos algunos meses extra, y por Jonah para que concluya sin demoras el colegio.

Estoy contenta, feliz, emocionada… es un nuevo inicio… Una nueva oportunidad.

 **-Mamá, ya llegó el chofer….**

Bien, les dejo… es momento de ir al aeropuerto a dejar a los chicos, viajaran a Inglaterra y no nos veremos hasta que el bebé nazca…

Me duele separarme de ellos porque la primera vez que sucedió pasaron muchas tragedias. Sé que ahora es diferente

 **-Mamá, es momento de irnos**

 **-Ya voy Camila, dame un segundo**

Les deseo lo mejor de la vida, si tienen una segunda oportunidad en cualquiera que sea el caso, aprovéchenla, disfrútenla, no sabemos si la vida nos volverá a poner en la misma posición dos veces…

Si en ustedes está el deseo de brindar una segunda oportunidad, no lo duden… háganlo… todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad… y también perdonar y ser perdonados

Con amor,

Candy.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
